


Well

by Eilee



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blessé/Réconfort, Construction Lente, Contenu sexuel, Gore, Humour, M/M, Suicide, angoisse, d'Amis à Amoureux, drague
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 61,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilee/pseuds/Eilee
Summary: « Je n’étais pas… comme ça avant, tu sais? J’étaisnormal. Ma vie était merdique, mais pas comme ça, jamais à ce point, et je pouvais penser sans bruits et voix dans ma tête, j’avais du respect pour moi-même! Mon Dieu, je ne me rappelle même plus ce que ça fait! »Deadpool sait qu’il n’est pas un héros et qu’il a définitivement un problème. Spider-Man veut aider.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).
  * A translation of [Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436152) by [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette). 



> **Notes de l’auteur:** Traduction en 中文 disponible : [Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991557) par [iloveqty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty)  
> Requête de Tumblr, Anon voulait une songfic basée sur [Unwell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StFfXP4eAgU) par Matchbox 20.
> 
>  **Notes de la traductrice:** Hello! Voici le premier chapitre de la nouvelle traduction dans laquelle je me lance. En grande fan du Spideypool que je suis, ça me désole de voir qu'il y a si peu de fic en français sur ce ship. Du coup, j'espère qu'en en traduisant, ça changera ça!  
> L'auteure m'a bien évidemment donné sa très gentille autorisation pour traduire son travail et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir que moi à le lire!  
> Je suis restée la plus proche possible des mots et des tournures de phrases d'origine.  
> Bonne lecture :3

Couteaux? Oui. Pistolets? Oh, oui. Ces mignonnes bombes roses qui ressemblent à des jouets mais qui font en fait partie de ses meilleures armes? Définitivement là. 

Que manque-t-il d'autre? Les voix listent des choses variées, qui ne sont pas utiles, pas vraiment. Il peut toujours les acheter à nouveau lorsqu’il est en dehors de la ville ou les voler à ses cibles. 

Il vérifie le sac à dos une nouvelle fois; il y a à peine de la place pour un costume de rechange, un deuxième masque et un sous-vêtement. Ce n’est pas comme s’il a beaucoup de choses, mise à part ses armes et affaires de mercenaire. Il garde nourriture et argent dans ses poches, il n’a donc pas vraiment besoin d’amener autre chose avec lui. 

« On est prêt à y aller! »

Bien que la dernière mission ait été un succès, il a causé un désordre, un désordre _bruyant_ , et la police et les super-héros sont probablement en train de le chercher dans tous les coins sombres de New York à l’heure qu’il est. Il ne voulait pas d’ennuis - Il se sent plutôt bien aujourd’hui, ni dépression ni haine envers lui-même n’est venu le hanter pour le moment -, donc il s’est enfui avant que les grands héros ne puissent arriver sur les lieux. Il sera parti de la ville avant qu’ils ne puissent l’attraper et le rendre de mauvaise humeur avec leurs regards désapprobateurs, leurs mots sévères et leurs plaintes. Et l’envoyer en prison, même si ce serait parfaitement inutile. 

Il _a_ tué trois hommes, c’est vrai. Il a tiré sur l’un, décapité l’autre et fait exploser le troisième. Quelques magasins ont été détruits - mec, ces bombes roses sont vraiment les meilleures! - et beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes ont eut peur et ont paniqué.

Un jour normal dans la vie de Deadpool, pour être honnête. 

« Pourquoi tant d’agitation? » demande-t-il aux voix, qui lui rappellent que les bons héros n’aiment pas lorsque les gens sont tués et les bâtiments détruits. 

« Ces hommes étaient de mauvaises personnes! C'étaient des enculés, ils méritaient cette mort et je méritais l’argent que j’ai eu pour ce boulot! Je devrais être considéré comme un héros, merde! »

Raisonner avec les voix n’est pas simple, elles sont _sa_ raison après tout; elles insistent sur le fait que les héros ne veulent pas que _qui que ce soit_ soit tué, peu importe à quel point ils étaient répugnants. 

Il pleurniche, abandonnant. C’est impossible de gagner contre soi-même! Ça doit vouloir dire qu’il est brillant, mais il ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir découragé à chaque fois qu’il essaye de gagner une dispute avec les boîtes dans sa tête. 

Il prend le sac à dos, laisse l’argent du dernier loyer sur la table pour la gentille vieille femme qui lui avait offert l’appartement, et se dirige vers la porte. Il porte des vêtements civils, un grand imperméable, un chapeau et des lunettes de soleil pour couvrir son visage. Le costume de Deadpool le rendrait trop reconnaissable, il ressortirait de la foule, et s’il veut quitter New York sans problème, il doit abandonner le masque pour un moment. 

Il n’aime pas se sentir si nu et les gens vont probablement le fixer dans les rues, se demandant ce qu’il avait bien pu lui arriver; avec un peu de chance, personne ne va le reconnaître comme étant Deadpool, ils vont juste penser que c'est un pauvre gars qui a été pris dans un incendie. Le pire qui pourrait arriver c’est qu’il se fasse éviter par les mères et les personnes âgées parce qu’ils pensent qu’il a une maladie de peau horrible et contagieuse. Pas vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Il peut gérer ça, du moment que personne ne commence à parler trop fort pour que les super-héros au-dessus de leur tête ne les entende. 

Il enfonce davantage le chapeau sur sa tête chauve, ajuste les lunettes de soleil et commence à déverrouiller la porte. Il entend le _twip_ trop tard et la prochaine chose dont il a conscience, c’est que sa main est coincée sur le mur et que la poignée de la porte est bloquée par des toiles. 

« Oh, super. », marmonne-t-il lorsqu’une silhouette bleue et rouge saute du plafond. « Spidey! Mon coeur, comment tu m’as trouvé? » Malgré la déception causée par la capture, il est heureux de voir le jeune homme, il est son préféré et son corps splendide peut illuminer n’importe quel jour merdique. 

« Je t’ai suivi. » Oh, sa voix ne sonne pas très heureuse, c’est certain. Plus déçue. Ou en colère. Peut-être les deux. « J’étais près du lieu lorsque l’explosion a eu lieu et des gens t’ont vu t’enfuir. » 

« Et tu m’as rattrapé, sans m’arrêter dans les rues pour voir où je vivais et gardais mes armes. » Wade sourit, admiratif. « Tu es vraiment un petit génie! » 

Le héros fronce les sourcils sous le masque et s’approche de lui; il y a de mauvaises ondes venant de lui, Wade le remarque et il essaye de reculer, la toile autour de son poignet rendant la chose difficile. 

« Tu as tué trois hommes aujourd’hui. » 

« Ils le méritaient! »

« Tu as tué trois hommes d’une façon _lamentable_ et l’une de tes bombes à détruit un bar. » Spidey se tient juste à quelques centimètres de lui, les poings fermés et les dents clairement serrées si l’on s’en tient à sa voix. 

« Tu viens avec moi, Wilson. Il faut qu’on parle. » 

« Je te préviens, Spidey, ça me prend du temps pour atteindre l’orgasme, donc s’il te plaît soit patient si on doit jouir en même temps. » Le mercenaire remue ses sourcils et le héros grogne, prêt à lancer une toile sur sa bouche et attacher ses bras pour mieux pouvoir le porter. Il est trop proche, cela dit, et le commentaire de Wade a fonctionné car le jeune homme a temporairement oublié ses jambes libres. Jambes que Wade utilise pour donner un coup de pied à celles du héros - si longues et fines, _mmh!_ \- et le faire tomber au sol. 

« Wilson! » 

Wade sort un couteau d’une des poches et coupe les toiles; Spidey est rapide et agile, c’est indéniable, mais même lui doit s’arrêter et pousser une exclamation de surprise quand le couteau est lancé sur sa tête.

« Reviens ici! »

Il y a des escaliers à l’extérieur de la fenêtre de la chambre, il s’en rappelle… Ce serait plus facile d’éviter les toiles de Spidey dans un lieu ouvert plutôt que de courir comme une souris dans un labyrinthe dans ce petit appartement.

« Wilson…! »

Un pied sur le rebord, le sac jeté sur son dos, un pistolet levé, pointé droit vers la tête de Spidey… oui, la pose est parfaite, digne d’une couverture de comic ou d'une affiche de film. Même les voix sont d’accord.

« Merci les gars. » Le sourire de Wade s'aggrandit. « Okay, chéri, tu sais à quel je déteste te faire du mal. Donc maintenant, je vais partir de cette fenêtre et si tu oses me suivre sans me laisser au moins cinq… non, dix minutes d’avance, je devrais mettre une balle dans une de tes jambes si sexy. Compris? » 

Spidey le fixe davantage, immobile, comme s’il était prêt à bouger à tout instant. 

« Je pensais que tu voulais devenir un héros. »

Le sourire de Wade disparaît, remplacé par une mine renfrognée. 

« Qui dit que je ne suis pas déjà un héros? »

« Le fait que tu aies tué trois personnes. » Le jeune homme s’approche jusqu’à ce que Wade secoue le pistolet en signe d’avertissement. « Il y a à nouveau du sang sur tes mains. »

« C’est du _mauvais_ sang. » le corrige Wade. « Pendant que vous, saints, vous balancez des coups de poings et dîtes « désolé » quand vous marchez sur les orteils d’un tueur en série ou d’un violeur, je _libère_ le monde d’eux! » Il laisse tomber le sac et tape la peau au-dessus de son coeur, continuant avec un grognement: « Ces enculés sont morts, oui! La mort n’est même pas assez pour eux! Tu sais ce qu’ils ont fait, Spidey? Tu veux savoir? »

Il est furieux maintenant, il savait que sa bonne humeur ne durerait pas longtemps avec l’un des gentils aux alentours. Surtout l’araignée, toujours si droite et brave, toujours si sûre de ce qui doit être fait pour le monde et ses habitants. 

« Je me fous de ce qu’ils ont fait. » Spider-Man s’approche plus près et les doigts de Wade hésitent sur la détente. « Ils ont peut-être été des monstres, mais ce n’est pas une bonne excuse pour tuer des gens. » Il secoue sa tête, la voix basse et fatiguée. « Ça ne l’est jamais, Wilson. »

« Arrête le sermon, s’il te plaît. » soupire le mercenaire, roulant des yeux. « Putain, Spidey, tout allait si bien! J’ai eu mon argent, j’étais prêt à partir après avoir admiré tes fesses… Pourquoi tu devais commencer la leçon de morale? » 

« Wilson, tu as besoin d’aide. » Son ton inquiet - _inquiet?_ \- serait presque mignon s’il n’avait pas l’air si sérieux. Si convaincu. 

Et c’est probablement ce pourquoi Wade craque, tirant sur le plafond sans prononcer un seul mot. Spidey saute, littéralement; il s’accroche sur le mur de l’autre côté de la pièce, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration forte. 

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide. » répond le mercenaire froidement, baissant le pistolet. « Et même si c’était le cas, personne ne pourrait m’aider. Ils ont déjà essayé, et ça ne s’est pas très bien passé. » Il retire le chapeau et les lunettes de soleil puis désigne son visage. « Tu vois? Je n’aime plus recevoir de l'aide, chéri. Les brochures mentent toujours. » 

Spidey marche doucement sur le mur jusqu’au sol, étudiant le visage du mercenaire. Il l’a déjà vu auparavant, mais jamais de cette façon, jamais tant déformé par la colère. 

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Je sais que tu n’es pas un homme mauvais, je sais qu’il y a du bon en toi, tu as juste besoin qu’on te pousse un peu pour… »

« Pour quoi? » Wade serre les dents et pointe le pistolet vers le torse de l'araignée. « Pour tomber dans les abysses des médicaments, des tubes dans ma peau et des expériences douloureuses? »

« Non! » Spidey a véritablement l’air terrifié par cette idée, il y a de la sincérité dans sa voix. « Non, rien de tout ça, je le jure! Mais il y a des gens - normaux, de bons docteurs - qui… »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça, mon coeur? » Le mercenaire rit sans joie. « Tu t’en fous de moi. Toi et tes super amis ne pourraient pas en avoir moins rien à foutre de moi. Je suis juste une erreur de la nature qui gêne ton précieux groupe, un idiot qui n’est utile que pour certaines missions spéciales et encore, c’est une rare exception. »

« Non, c’est pas…! »

« Et surtout _toi_ , bébé Spidey. » Putain, sa voix est peinée et tendue, il le sait. Il a besoin de son masque. Il a besoin de quelque chose pour cacher son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes… « Je sais que, toi en particulier, tu t’en fous. Pourquoi tu devrais? Je le sais parce que… hey, soyons honnête, je suis le vilain, un putain de fou, n’est-ce pas? Et toi… Tu es le héros magnifique, le sauveur désintéressé. » Wade hausse les épaules avec un sourire triste. « Je comprends. Je m’en fous de moi aussi. »

Un silence pesant tombe dans la salle; le mercenaire ne peut pas voir les yeux de Spidey, mais il y a quelque chose dans sa position et la façon dont il s’agite qui lui dit qu’il est vraiment désolé, qu’il veut vraiment faire quelque chose.

« Je ne te dirais pas ça si je me fichais de toi et de ta situation. » répondit finalement le jeune homme d’un ton confiant et sérieux. « Je t’aurais entoilé et emmené dans une prison de haute-sécurité ou un asile, sans même te parler de la sorte, sans même te dire « il faut qu’on parle ». » 

« C’est dommage. » se moque Wade, se grattant une croûte sur le cou distraitement. « C’est quelque chose que je ressens pour moi chaque putain de jour. Non, attends, dans mon cas, ça ressemble plus à du dégout. »

Encore cette position triste. Merde, il donnerait tout son argent pour voir les yeux du garçon, là, tout de suite. 

Il baisse doucement le pistolet, pensant que la pose de Spidey peut être causée par l’effrayant canon pointé sur lui; toutefois le héros ne se détend pas, tout en lui hurle la tristesse et autre chose que le mercenaire ne peut déchiffrer. 

« Pourquoi tu as choisi de me dire ça alors? » sourit-il, ironique. « Aujourd’hui, je n’ai rien fait qui diffère de d’habitude. J’ai tué trois hommes - et peu importe _pourquoi_ je l’ai fait, tout le monde pense que l’argent est la seule raison -, un bâtiment a explosé et je me suis enfui… Oui, la dernière partie peut sembler bizarre, je l’admets, mais la réponse est simple. » Il rit frénétiquement même s’il a envie de pleurer. C’est l’un de ses dons. « Je ne voulais pas me battre contre vous, les gars. Je me sentais vraiment bien et même les voix dans ma tête étaient calmes pour une fois. » 

« Je… » Spidey s’avance. « En fait, je voulais discuter de ça avec toi depuis longtemps. Tu te rappelles, deux mois plus tôt, quand tu m’as aidé à m’occuper de ces terroristes? Quand on sauvé ces otages? »

Wade fronce les sourcils, hochant doucement la tête. Evidemment qu’il se rappelle de ce glorieux moment où ils ont fait équipe, il renoncerait à tout juste pour se battre aux côtés de Spider-Man et recevoir ses remerciements. 

« Je… Je ne comprends pas. Tu pourrais faire tellement de bien, Wade, tu pourrais aider les gens de façon honnête, sans sang et mort! » Le jeune héros devient nerveux à son tour. « A la place, tu utilises la violence et la répands tout autour de toi… Tu pourrais être tellement plus! Tu pourrais vraiment être un héros, je l’ai vu! » Sa voix devient plus forte jusqu’à ce qu’il crie puis il inspire profondément, observant le mercenaire réagir à ses mots. 

Il le fixe. 

« …J’aide déjà les gens. » 

« De la mauvaise manière, Wade! »

« _Je sais!_ » 

Un autre tir et de la poussière blanche tombe du plafond; cette fois, Spidey ne bat pas en retraite et ne bouge pas, il reste immobile tandis que Wade halète et mord ses lèvres jusqu’au sang. 

« Je le sais. » murmure-t-il, laissant tomber le pistolet sur le sol. « Je ne suis pas stupide. Et les voix me le rappellent toutes les nuits de toute façon. » Il baisse ses yeux, regardant le chapeau et les lunettes de soleil sans vraiment les voir. « Elles me disent de dormir un peu, de vider mon esprit car demain peut être un jour meilleur. Demain pourrait être le jour où je trouve finalement mon chemin et que je commence à réparer ma vie répugnante. » Les coins de sa bouche gercée, et maintenant ensanglantée, se courbent en un faible sourire. « Le côté ironique, c’est qu’elles parlent _tellement_ , elles répètent les mêmes choses _tellement de fois_ , que je ne peux pas dormir. Je pense qu’elles le font exprès, ces petites bâtardes. »

Les deux boîtes commence à l’insulter, mais il est capable d’en faire abstraction grâce à la présence de Spidey et la distraction qu’il lui procure. 

« Je n’étais pas… comme ça avant, tu sais? J’étais _normal_. Ma vie était merdique, mais pas comme ça, jamais à ce point, et je pouvais penser sans bruits et voix dans ma tête, j’avais du respect pour moi-même! Mon Dieu, je ne me rappelle même plus ce que ça fait! Maintenant… » grogne-t-il, enfonçant ses doigts sur son visage, sur sa peau, jusqu’à ce que les cicatrices se mettent à saigner légèrement. « Maintenant, je suis _ça_. »

« Wade, ne… »

« Les gens me fixent. _Toujours_. Même quand je porte le masque. Certains me reconnaissent, d’autres pensent que je suis anormal. Et quand je marche à visage découvert… » renifle-t-il, amère, donnant un coup de pied au chapeau et marchant sur les lunettes de soleil, cassant les verres. « Là, ils chuchotent. Ils me montrent du doigt, ils rient, ils sont dégoutés, ils m’évitent, ils font comme si je n’existais pas. »

Il déchiquette sa peau, ignorant la douleur à laquelle il est tant habitué, sentant le sang couler sur son visage. Il sait que ce n’est pas une grosse blessure, mais Spidey à l’air choqué et se rapproche, ne sachant que faire. 

« Il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche chez moi, eh, l’araignée? » pouffe le mercenaire frénétiquement, serrant sa main sur son visage jusqu’à ce que la douleur devienne si forte qu’il ne la sente quasiment plus. Le cancer fredonnant en arrière plan la cache bien et le facteur de guérison travaille déjà rapidement de toute façon. 

« S’il te plaît, Wade, arrête ça, ne te fais pas mal… »

« Pourquoi, Spidey! » Il bouge la main, montrant la chaire brute et rouge se guérir à grande vitesse. « As-tu oublié que les blessures sont temporaires sur moi? Seules les cicatrices et les croûtes restent! » glousse-t-il froidement. « … Tu as raison. Peut-être que j’ai vraiment besoin d’aide. »

Mais son calme disparaît en une seconde et il crie, donnant un coup de pied dans le lit et le retournant sur le côté: « Mais je ne suis pas fou! Je vais juste un peu mal, d’accord?! Tout le monde va mal, je le montre juste davantage! »

« Je sais Wade, je… »

« Tu m’as vu! Tu l’as dit! » Le mercenaire marche jusqu’au jeune homme qui halète lorsqu’il lui attrape le poignet et presse leur front l’un contre l’autre, le visage aux cicatrices maintenant si proche, l’odeur du sang plus forte. 

« Tu as vu que je peux être bon! Tu as vu cette partie de moi! »

« C’est vrai, je l’ai vu, tu… »

« Alors _reste!_ »

Pendant un instant, le héros pense que Wade va l’embrasser; il y a un appel à l’aide dans ses yeux, ainsi que des larmes, puis il recule, honte, peur et espoir écrits partout sur son visage défiguré. 

« Je peux te le montrer à nouveau. Je peux être meilleur, je vais essayer encore, je le promets! » Il parle vite, le souffle erratique. Il ressemble à un enfant apeuré, une ombre du mercenaire cool et amusé qu’il était quelques minutes auparavant. 

« Reste! » crie-t-il. « Juste un peu plus longtemps, je peux te le montrer à nouveau! Je le peux vraiment, je le jure! » Il récupère le pistolet au sol, la main tremblante. Spidey tend une main, ouvrant sa bouche pour parler, mais Wade le devance. 

« _Putain!_ Putain, Spidey, je… Je… »

Il presse le pistolet sous son menton, comme il l’avait fait si souvent auparavant, et tire, laissant l’obscurité l’envelopper. 

  


_ _ _ 

  


Il reprend conscience sur le lit. Il a été remis en place et les draps sont propres, recouvrant ses jambes. 

S’asseyant, encore à moitié endormi, il remarque qu’il ne porte plus la veste. Elle repose sur une chaise avec le chapeau, les lunettes de soleil cassées et le pistolet. 

Il les fixe jusqu’à ce que son regard se trouble, son esprit perdu dans des pensées noires; il pense à Spider-Man, ses mots, sa voix triste et inquiète. Tout s’est effondré, encore un jour ruiné par la dépression, la peur et le dégoût qu’il ressent envers lui-même. 

Les voix deviennent bruyantes, lui disant des choses qu’il sait déjà, lui rappelant sa douleur et son désespoir. 

Puis une autre voix - une _vraie_ voix - les interrompt, elles et ses sombres réflexions. 

« Comment tu te sens? »

Il pousse un cri de surprise et regarde à sa gauche; Spidey est assis à côté du lit, le masque relevé jusqu’à son nez, ses coudes reposant sur ses genoux. Il à l’air si paisible, relaxé; après le chaos bruyant de tout à l'heure, la pièce est maintenant complètement silencieuse et calme. 

« Tu… » Wade secoue sa tête, incrédule. « Tu… Quoi…? »

« Je suis resté. »

Le ton est doux et les lèvres de Spidey se lèvent en un sourire. 

Le mercenaire marmonne quelques mots inintelligibles, puis regarde les draps blancs. Spidey semble soudain embarrassé. 

« Oh, je…! J’ai utilisé les anciens pour nettoyer le sang. » Il se racle la gorge, pointant du doigt le visage de Wade. « C’était sur ta tête et sur le mur, alors… »

« Merci. »

Wade le fixe et son coeur manque un battement lorsqu’il voit les joues du héros devenir rouges. 

« Pas de problème. » 

Un autre silence se fait entre eux, mais cette fois, ce n’est pas lourd ou gênant. C’est apaisant et Wade repose son dos sur la tête de lit, regardant le jeune homme, qui répète doucement à nouveau: « Comment tu te sens? » 

Le mercenaire inspire profondément et lentement; il sent son sang, la poudre à canon, les draps propres. Il y a aussi l’odeur de Spidey dans l’air, c’est rassurant et sa bouche s’assèche lorsque le garçon bouge la chaise pour s’asseoir plus près du lit. Il se recule un peu lorsqu’une main chaude se pose avec douceur sur son bras; le contact n’est pas douloureux ou dangereux comme il y est habitué, c’est agréable et il voudrait être touché comme ça, par Spidey, pour le restant de sa vie. 

Il lève ses yeux et le regarde, souriant. 

« Je me sens bien. »

Et c’est vrai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Waaaaade ;-; T'en fais pas, bébé Spidey est là.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ~  
> Les prochains chapitres sortiront à raison d'un chaque dimanche.  
> Je transmettrais tous vos commentaires à l'auteure.  
> Prenez soin de vous, à bientôt! o/


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de la traductrice:** Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2 ~  
> Bonne lecture o/

« Je vais parler avec les autres. » 

Spidey est toujours assis à côté du lit, la bouche formant une ligne ferme et fine. Wade, portant la même tenue qu’il avait plus tôt, les lunettes de soleil en moins, lui lance un regard légèrement surpris. 

« Vraiment? »

Spidey hoche la tête et Wade baisse le regard, marmonnant un « merci ». Il ramasse le sac à dos, grimaçant car celui-ci est beaucoup plus léger maintenant. Spidey a retiré les armes et n’a laissé que le costume de Deadpool de rechange et à peine quelques nécessités. Les pistolets, les couteaux et les bombes reposent contre un mur et les yeux du mercenaire les regardent avec envie avant de revenir sur le héros. 

« Donc tu me laisses partir? »

« Ce n’est pas la première fois que je le fais, tu te souviens? » Spidey se lève en soupirant et observe les murs nus criblés d’impacts de balles. Wade ne peut pas voir son expression à cause du masque, mais elle ne doit pas être joyeuse. Sa position, comme précédemment, exprime seulement de la tristesse et quelque chose d'autre. 

« Je sais pourquoi tu le fais. » Wade sourit tristement. « Tu as pitié de moi, n’est-ce pas? »

C’est au tour de Spidey d’être interloqué. Après la surprise initiale, il secoue rapidement sa tête, les yeux du masque grands ouverts.

« Non! C’est juste que… » Il soupire bruyamment. « C’est que… Je _comprends_ , Wade. Je sais ce que ça fait de ne jamais avoir une chance ou une deuxième possibilité. » Il hausse les épaules et s’asseoit à nouveau, regardant le sol, les bras pliés. « Parfois, quand je te vois, je peux voir une… une version altérée de moi-même. Si je n’avais pas eu ma famille durant mes premiers jours en tant que Spider-Man, je serais probablement devenu comme toi. C’est une différence minime, infime. »

Wade s’approche de lui, anormalement silencieux, et Spidey soupire par son nez, concluant: « On se ressemble plus que tu ne le penses, Wade. C’est pour ça que je voulais t’aider. »

« Personne ne peut m’aider. » Wade répète les mots qu’il a prononcé avant de se tirer dessus, sa voix basse et grave. Spidey lève les yeux vers lui et fronce les sourcils. 

« Est-ce que tu as _essayé_? » réplique-t-il, se levant à nouveau et s’approchant du mercenaire, qui ne bouge pas d’un pouce. « Est-ce que tu t’es déjà arrêté pour écouter quelques conseils, que les autres, que les bonnes personnes t’ont donné? Je sais que tu ne leur fais pas facilement confiance, mais est-ce que tu as _déjà_ arrêté d’écouter tes propres pleurnicheries et décidé de faire quelque chose? » 

« Il n’y a pas de solution pour moi, Spidey. » Wade grogne, l’ambiance de la pièce commençant à devenir tendue pour la seconde fois. « J’ai _tout_ essayé! J’ai tué ces scientifiques qui m’ont détruit jusqu’au coeur, j’ai essayé de me tuer des centaines de fois, j’ai même donné sa chance à un de ces psys que les gens admirent tant… »

« Il est là le problème! » Spidey tape son torse avec un long doigt et le mercenaire finit par reculer, son visage abîmé davantage défiguré par la confusion et la colère. 

Le jeune héros le fixe à travers les lentilles blanches de son masque et dit: « Soit tu en viens à tuer des gens soit tu abandonnes et ne te donne jamais de chance à _toi-même_. C’est ça le problème, Wilson! » 

« C’est que personne ne m’a jamais donné de chance, comme tu l’as brillamment expliqué tout à l’heure. Pourquoi _je_ le devrais? » crache Wade, serrant ses poings. Il est prêt à partir en claquant la porte, à laisser Spidey ici et oublier cette journée merdique, mais le héros le surprend à nouveau. 

« Je le fais. » Spidey lève légèrement sa tête; il est un peu plus petit que Wade et il fait ceci pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux. « Je _suis en train_ de te donner une chance, Wade. Encore. »

« Bien… » Wade fait la moue, détournant le regard tel un enfant vexé qui sait qu’il a tort. « C’est… C’est inutile! Ça n’a jamais fonctionné, sinon on ne serait pas ici en train d’en parler. Pas même toi, avec ta voix douce et tes super fesses, ne peut m’aider. »

Un silence lourd s’installe dans la pièce; Spidey est toujours en train de fixer le mercenaire, son expression indéchiffrable, et Wade _déteste_ qu’on le fixe, il baisse donc la tête, espérant que le chapeau couvrira son visage. 

« …Je vois. » dit finalement Spidey et Wade mord ses lèvres, se sentant perdu et sur le point de pleurer. Non, il ne pleurera pas devant Spider-Man. Pas aujourd’hui. 

Il entend le jeune homme bouger, il passe à côté de lui, son odeur persistant dans l’air. 

« Tu ferais mieux d’y aller, Wilson. Je vais dire aux autres que tu as probablement quitter la ville, donc tu auras plus de temps pour vraiment le faire, d’accord? »

« A-Attends! »

Wade lève sa tête et se tourne vers là d’où vient la voix de Spidey; il se tient à côté de la fenêtre, un pied déjà dehors, un poignet prêt à tirer une toile et l’emmener loin de ce misérable appartement. 

« Je… Je pense que je peux le faire, mais… mais tu vas devoir m’aider! » Wade court presque jusqu’à lui pour attraper sa main avant qu’il ne puisse partir; les yeux de Spidey s’agrandissent et il ne réagit même pas à la soudaine et forte prise autour de son poignet. 

« C’est vrai! » s’exclame Wade avec une légère grimace. « Tu as dit que tu sais que je peux être une bonne personne, pas vrai? Que tu l’as vu en moi et que tu crois que je peux faire le bien… Et bien, peut-être que tu as raison, mais si tu veux que je sorte toute cette bonté intérieure et cet héroïsme, tu dois m’aider! »

Spidey fronce les sourcils, mais ne l’interrompt pas et repose même son pied dans la pièce, écoutant attentivement. Wade lui est reconnaissant et serre leur main ensemble. 

« Tu es un gentil, pas vrai? L’un des meilleurs, si droit, altruiste et brave. Peut-être que tout le monde ne t’aime pas… » et la mine renfrognée de Spidey se fait plus profonde, « …mais hey! Au moins personne ne crie de terreur ou te regarde avec dégoût quand tu risques tes fesses pour eux! » Wade sourit, tristement résigné. « Et tu peux retirer ton masque aussi. Personne ne vomirait à la vue de ton visage, j’en suis certain. » 

L’expression du jeune homme s’adoucit et ses mains s’agitent dans celles de Wade. Le mercenaire les serre, grimaçant à nouveau, et continue: « Qui d’autre pourrait m’aider? Tu es le seul qui peut me guider là-dedans, Spidey! Tu sais que les autres super-héros n’ont pas la même patience que tu as avec moi. Et ils… Ils ne comprendraient pas. » Les yeux de Wade brillent maintenant d’espoir. « Mais tu peux, pas vrai? »

Spidey lui rend son regard, le fixe à nouveau, et cette fois, Wade n’évite pas ses yeux, sa prise sur ces mains fines et puissantes devient plus forte. Puis Spidey hoche doucement la tête et demande: « C’est quoi ton idée? »

« Tu es la meilleure araignée! » Wade pouffe de rire, incapable de retenir son excitation et sa joie. « Je vais suivre tes conseils! Je vais venir avec toi en patrouille et fera tout ce que tu me diras de faire. Utilise des mots simples par contre, je suis intelligent, mais je n’ai pas ton niveau de geek. »

« Donc tu veux être mon acolyte? » et Wade peut presque voir le visage satisfait de Spidey sous son masque, merde, il peut le sentir. Alors il fait la moue. 

« Non! » glapit-il avec indignation. « On va être partenaires! Le meilleur duo que New York ait jamais vu! »

Spidey libère ses mains et les pose sur ses hanches pour montrer une position sévère et autoritaire. Durant plusieurs secondes, Wade désire ardemment son contact chaleureux, mais les voix - revenues en force après une paisible absence - lui rappellent de prêter attention. 

« Il va y avoir des règles, Wilson. » 

« Ugh. »

Les voix lui disent rapidement d’arrêter de prêter attention, mais c’est trop tard, Spidey est trop proche de lui et ses mots l’atteignent et le piègent. Il s’en fiche un peu, cela dit. C’est agréable d’entendre la voix de quelqu’un d’autre pour une fois, surtout si c’est celle de Spidey. 

« Premièrement: tu ne peux absolument pas - et je répète, _absolument pas_ \- tuer qui que ce soit. Je me fous de qui vont être les adversaires, je ne veux pas que tu les étripes, les décapites ou les poignardes. 

« Et pour ce qui est de tirer? » Wade remue les sourcils qu’il n’a pas et Spidey claque son propre front. 

« Non! Tu ne peux pas les _tuer_! » Il cligne des yeux, pense à quelque chose, puis ajoute: « Et tu ne peux pas mutiler qui que ce soit. Tu peux juste les neutraliser ou les immobiliser. C’est clair? »

« Punaise, c’est trop chiant! » pleurniche le mercenaire, répétant les mêmes mots que les voix crient dans sa tête dans un désespoir complet. 

« Je m’en fous. » Spidey le fixe et lève deux doigts. 

« Deuxièmement: colle-toi au plan. N’aie pas de folles idées sur le moment qui me feraient avoir une attaque cardiaque. On devra coopérer. Compris? »

« Tu es celui qui colle, Spidey. » La bouille abîmé de Wade se fend d’un sourire narquois. « Et je connais un autre endroit où l’on peut coopérer tous les deux… Tu vois où je veux en venir? »

« Je vois. » Le jeune héros reste impassible, ne s’embêtant même pas à donner une autre réponse. Il continue, ajoutant un troisième doigt que Wade aimerait ajouter à l’intérieur de son- Non, concentration Wade, concentration!

« Troisièmement: on se retrouvera toutes les nuits et on ira en patrouille ensemble, mais si mon devoir d’Avenger m’appelle, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Ce sont les affaires officielles des Avengers et si Cap’ ne donne pas sa permission à quelqu’un d’en faire partie - même pour une seule mission -, je ne peux pas débarquer avec toi. »

« Et si c’est une urgence et que tu as besoin de renforts? » Wade semble excité à l’idée de pouvoir prendre part à quelques missions spéciales avec les autres super-héros. « Je sais que tu t’en fous des règles quand ça arrive. » 

« Alors tu _peux_ venir, mais espérons que rien de terriblement sérieux et mauvais va arriver, d’accord? » Spidey a soudain l’air inquiet. « Attends, pendant combien de temps on va devoir faire ça d'ailleurs? » 

« Jusqu’à ce que je sois une bonne personne, duh! Un héros comme toi! »

« …Ça peut prendre des _années_ , Wilson. »

Wade et ses voix font la moue, même si Spidey ne peut pas voir les deux ‘boîtes’. 

« Je pensais que tu étais un mec optimiste. » 

« Je suis un mec _réaliste_ , mais… » Le héros soupire et laisse tomber ses bras, capitulant. « D’accord. Faisons ça et voyons ce qui arrive. » Wade hurle presque de joie et le prend dans ses bras, oubliant l’espace d’un instant qu’il ne porte ni son costume ni son masque. Spidey se tend sous son contact et le mercenaire peut sentir sa chaleur sur son cou et son torse. 

« Oh! Huh, désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu sentes…ça. » Wade s’éloigne maladroitement et évite une fois de plus les yeux du héros. Cependant, la force de ses muscles, les douces lignes de son corps, et sa chaleur étaient toujours gravées dans son esprit; les oublier va être difficile. 

« Où est-ce que tu veux qu’on se rejoigne? » demande rapidement le mercenaire, espérant laisser _Spidey_ oublier la façon dont il avait dû sentir sa peau marquée. 

« Pourquoi pas ici? Sur le toit, ça irait aussi. »

« Ouais, c’est super. Donc… qu’est-ce que tu vas dire à tes collègues, maintenant? Je veux dire, les gens vont vite remarquer que Spidey et Deadpool font équipe toutes les nuits. »

« Je vais leur parler, mais je vais dire la vérité. » Spidey montre finalement un sourire. « Tu es chanceux que Cap’ soit un homme trop gentil. Il comprendra. »

« Et les autres? » Ce n’est pas comme si Wade s’en soucie, mais pour une certaine raison, il ne veut pas que le jeune garçon ait des ennuis avec ses super amis. Il sait comment on se sent lorsque l’on est jugé. Est-ce qu’ils vont faire la même chose avec lui? 

« Logan va probablement me dire que je suis fou. »

« En sirotant une bière. »

« Et fumant un de ses cigares qui sent mauvais. Oui. » Spidey glousse et le son rend la pièce plus grande et chaude. Wade se racle la gorge, ne voulant pas sentir cette étrange sensation dans son coeur trop longtemps. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Wade. Je t’ai dit que je veux t’aider, pas vrai? » Cette fois-ci, son sourire est plus grand. « En fait, je suis content que tu aies suggérer ça. Je pensais que tu allais encore abandonner. »

« C’est pour ça que tu partais? » Wade essaye de laisser hors de sa voix l’accusation blessante et peinée, mais il peut l’entendre clairement lorsque les mots quittent sa bouche. Spidey l’entend aussi et hoche la tête doucement, visiblement un peu coupable. 

« Il n’y avait pas grand-chose que je pouvais faire. Je te laissais tomber, mais si tu était si convaincu à propos de ta situation, je ne pouvais pas insister davantage. Je sais que tu es terriblement têtu. » Il penche légèrement sa tête, perplexe. « Pourquoi tu as changé d’avis, cette fois? »

Les voix demandent la même chose. Etrange, elles devraient connaître la réponse. Mais Wade _ne la connaît pas_ , donc il ouvre sa bouche, la ferme, fait une grimace et hausse les épaules.

« On s’en fout! L’important, c’est que j’ai accepté ton aide, pas vrai? »

Ils se regardent pendant de longues secondes, tellement longues que Wade ressent une forte envie de s’enfuir, de se cacher sous le lit pour échapper à ce regard blanc auquel il ne peut donner de signification. 

Spidey détourne finalement le regard vers la fenêtre et la ville derrière. 

« Je vais rejoindre les autres maintenant. On commencera la nuit prochaine, d’accord? »

« Quoi?! » Wade ressemble maintenant à un chiot terrifié et il ne le réalise même pas. « Pourquoi pas ce soir? » 

« Parce que je dois parler au Cap’ et aux autres et nettoyer le bazar que tu as fait. » explique Spidey sèchement, mais Wade pleurniche et insiste: « Oh allez, ils doivent avoir fini avec ça à l’heure qu’il est! Et les flics ont probablement arrêté de me chercher, il me connaissent trop bien. » 

« Les gens te connaissent bien aussi, Wade. » lui rappelle Spidey, sa voix sonnant légèrement compatissante. « Il y a encore beaucoup d’agitation et de craintes. Attendons jusqu’à demain, d’accord? »

Le mercenaire se moque, maintenant vraiment vexé, mais pas tant que ça. Il y est habitué. 

« Tu veux attendre car tu ne veux pas que les gens te voient avec le criminel fou qui a tué trois personnes, pas vrai? »

« Non. » Spidey semble énervé et dégoûté par cette idée. « Je ne suis pas si superficiel. Les gens nous ont déjà vu tous les deux auparavant et ma réputation a toujours été mauvaise grâce à Jonah. » Il force Wade à le regarder avec trois doigts attrapant sa mâchoire. « Et tu as tué bien plus que trois personnes dans ta carrière, Wilson. Si on suit ta logique, je ne devrais _jamais_ être vu avec toi. » 

Wade renifle, bougeant les muscles de son visage, les cicatrices se mouvant et changeant, et marmonne son accord.

« Bien. » Spidey recule et son touché sur sa peau nue manque déjà au mercenaire. « On se rejoindra ici demain, alors. Minuit? » 

« Minuit. » Wade sourit et une lueur espiègle apparaît dans ses yeux. « Je porterais ma meilleure robe pour ce rencard! »

« Ce n’est pas un rencard! » répond Spidey et - est-ce qu’il rougit? Wade ne peut voir que sa bouche découverte, mais oui, c’est définitivement des rougeurs! Peut-être. 

« On pourrait appeler ça un rendez-vous psychiatrique. » ajoute le héros, grognant lorsque Wade enveloppe d'un grand bras ses épaules souples. 

« Bien sûr, chéri. Est-ce que je devrais m’allonger sur un canapé, comme ceux qu’on voit à la télé? » Il fait un bruit de bisou. « Tu peux me rejoindre? Je crois qu’il y a un problème avec mon ‘autre’ tête… » 

« Wilson! » Spidey le repousse. Yup, ce sont définitivement des rougeurs. « N’ose même pas faire ces blagues lorsqu’on est en patrouille ou ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras! » 

« Non, non! Je serais sage, je le jure! »

Spidey passe un pied hors de la fenêtre, prépare un lanceur de toile et le regarde à nouveau.

« Demain, minuit. N’oublies pas. »

« Comment je pourrais oublier la première des nombreuses fois où je vais faire équipe avec mon araignée favorite? » Wade lui fait au revoir de la main, mais bientôt son sourire excité disparaît, remplacé par une expression plus douce et distante. 

« Spidey? » 

« Oui? » demande Spidey, levant un sourcil, son bras pointant déjà vers un gratte-ciel au loin. 

« …Non, c’est rien. Huh, fais attention à ne pas tomber. Je ne veux pas voir ce cul parfait abimé. »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas. » le jeune homme pousse un petit rire amusé avant de tirer une toile. « A demain! Et ne t’attire pas d’ennuis! »

Wade retire son chapeau, soupirant tandis qu’il regarde le héros se balancer au loin. 

« Je pense que j’ai déjà des ennuis. » murmure-t-il, son coeur battant toujours rapidement et les rougeurs qu’il avait caché avec le chapeau maintenant parfaitement visibles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de l'auteur:** Je voulais développer cette fic un peu plus. Espérons qu’elle va avoir beaucoup de chapitres et que les choses vont devenir plus sérieuses par la suite. Je vais probablement devoir changer le rating aussi. 
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:** Le duo s'est formé! Reste à voir ce que cela va donner héhé :3  
> A dimanche prochain pour le prochain chapitre ~  
> Prenez soin de vous o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de l’auteur:** Attention! Il y a du gore et du sang dans ce chapitre. 
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:** Bonjour tout le monde o/ Bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ~

Dès que Spidey entre par la fenêtre, Wade ouvre grand les bras et l’accueille avec un sourire éblouissant… enfin, il serait éblouissant s’il n’était pas couvert par le lycra.

Spidey s’arrête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu’il a devant les yeux.

« …Est-ce que c’est une robe? »

« Bien sûr! » Wade lève les ourlets et fait une révérence. « C’est un rancard spécial et je voulais être _fabuleux_! » 

Ses yeux papillonnant sont remplacés par la panique quand Spidey se tourne brusquement et vise l’autre côté de la route. 

« Hey, hey, qu’est-ce que tu fais?! »

« C’était une idée _terrible_. »

« Est-ce que c’est la couleur? C’est rose pâle, je pense que ça me va bien! Et il n’y a même pas trop de dentelle cette fois! »

Le jeune héros le fixe et semble quelque peu désapprouver. 

« Tu portes du lycra _rouge_ sous cette robe. Le rouge et le rose ne vont pas _du tout_ ensemble. Même moi je peux voir ça et je suis nul pour ce genre de chose! »

Wade baisse le regard, y pensant attentivement, puis grogne. 

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Sa fierté ne le laisse pas s’arrêter cependant, et il se dépêche de répliquer avec un air renfrogné et vexé: « Mais tu n’aimes jamais mes robes cela dit! Tu a été impoli aussi quand j’ai porté cette fantastique robe de lolita! »

« Il y avait un singe fou qui voulait te tuer. Ce n’était pas le bon moment pour penser à traîner. » lui rappelle Spidey, également tranchant, et le mercenaire souffle et détourne le regard, les bras croisés sur le torse de satin rose. 

« On a une patrouille à faire ensemble. Ce n’est ni un jeu ni une blague, Wilson, donc s’il te plaît - _s’il te plaît_ -, essaye d’être sérieux, d’accord? » Spidey semble remarquer quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas vu auparavant, dû à cette robe excentrique. 

« Tu ne viens pas avec _ça_. »

Wade pousse un cri de surprise comme s’il venait d’être claqué. 

« Ce sont mes pistolets, Spidey! Je _travaille_ avec eux, ils font parti de mon costume! » Le masque de Deadpool se froisse un peu autour du front et de la bouche. « Ce sont mes bébés et tu ne peux pas me les prendre! »

« Très bien. » Spidey lève le bras à nouveau et ne rompt pas leur contact visuel. « Donc, tu ne viens pas avec moi. »

« Non! » pleurniche le mercenaire, tapant même du pied sur le sol. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c’est injuste! »

« On en a parlé hier, Wilson! Pas de meurtre, pas de mutilation! Tu ne peux pas prendre tes pistolets avec toi! »

« Qui a dit que je vais les utiliser pour tuer? »

Spidey lui donne un regard las et ironique. 

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance! » Wade hurle et pendant un moment il pourrait passer pour un hystérique si ce n’était pas pour son caprice enfantin - il fait ça _souvent_ \- et la façon ridicule dont le tissu rose se moule à son corps bien fichu. « J’ai de la retenue, tu sais?? Je sais comment arrêter ma main - pas quand je me touche, peut-être, mais je sais comment le faire avec un pistolet! »

Les voix, lasses, disent qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire à Spidey qu’il se masturbe trop, surtout à en juger par la façon dont le héros pince l’arrête de son nez. 

Il soupire, puis change de sujet: « Je suis désolé, Wilson, mais non, je n’ai pas confiance en ta retenue. Je sais que tu peux devenir téméraire et perdre ta patience facilement au milieu d’un combat. » Il secoue sa tête et fait un geste vers les armes dans les étuis. « Je te laisserais les utiliser dès que je suis sûr que tu peux te charger de toi-même dans un combat sans tuer personne. Pas avant. »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins amener mes katanas? Désolé, chéri, je n’ai rien d’autre. » Wade commence à lâcher les pistolets sur le sol, ne se souciant pas du bazar et du bruit. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne tire pas du sperme de mes mains pour immobiliser les adversaires. » Il renifle avec indignation, comme une vraie dame. « Je suis beaucoup plus classe. » 

Spidey ne répond pas et retourne finalement dans l’appartement. Wade commence à détester ce masque, il ne peut rien lire en-dessous. Il sait que c’est la même chose pour lui, mais son masque est une nécessité, son masque a un sens différent. Il exprime seulement le dégoût, la peur, le manque de confiance en soi. Le masque de Spidey, c’est l’espoir, la justice, c’est un bouclier pour protéger sa précieuse véritable identité des gens, ce n’est pas un mur comme celui de Wade pour éviter le jugement et davantage de _regards fixes_. Fixer les cicatrices, les croûtes, les bosses, la douleur, l’horreur…

« Wade? »

Le mercenaire sursaute lorsque la main de Spider-Man touche son avant-bras; il recule, tressaillant, et lui lance un regard furieux d’avertissement. 

« D-Désolé. Tu semblais…huh, distant. » Spidey racle sa gorge et désigne de la main la fenêtre, changeant de sujet à nouveau: « On devrait y aller pendant qu’il est encore tôt. » 

« Oh…! Ouais, c’est vrai. Allons-y. »

Les voix commencent à lui crier des suggestions et des conseils; il devrait totalement éviter de mentionner la masturbation, ses cicatrices, la douleur qui ne le laisse pas dormir la nuit et les cauchemars. 

_Ne lui parle pas de nous non plus. Si tu veux gagner son coeur, tu dois paraître normal!_ gazouille l’une des voix. 

Maintenant qu’il sont actuellement en train d’y aller, Wade se sent nerveux. Spidey s’accroupit sur le rebord de la fenêtre à nouveau, étudiant la ville et les routes en-dessous d’eux. Punaise, cette position rend ses fesses si bonnes… 

_N’y touche pas!_

Oh, merde, c’est vrai. Wade déglutit, repousse sa main, et regarde ailleurs; heureusement, Spidey n’a pas remarqué et lorsqu’il se retourne, il parle des patrouilles et d'affaires de héros. Wade fait de son mieux pour paraître intéressé et écouter. 

« Commençons par cette zone. Puisque tu ne peux pas me suivre dans les rues ou en voiture ou n’importe quel autre véhicule, on va devoir utiliser une autre méthode. » Il regarde le ciel et chuchote une prière: « S’il te plaît, Dieu, ne laisse pas ça être une idée horrible… »

« Je t’ai entendu! » râle Wade, mais son intérêt grandi, donc il fait un large sourire, enthousiaste. « Qu’est-ce que tu as dans ton esprit brillant? » 

« Tu vas me monter. »

Aussitôt que ces mots quittent sa bouche, Spidey les regrette. Il grogne et se claque le visage, pendant que Wade glousse et se penche pour être plus près de son visage. 

« Oh mon Spidey! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si direct! » Il claque malicieusement son bras, le geste rendu plus drôle par la robe tape-à-l’oeil. « C’était si obscène! Mais j’accepte _volontiers_. » 

Il est déjà en train de faire marche arrière vers le lit lorsque le héros attrape son poignet pour l’arrêter. 

« Je ne voulais pas dire _ça_! » répond-il, sa voix un peu trop forte. Sa main tremble légèrement, aussi. « Je voulais dire que tu vas devoir t’agripper fort à moi pendant que j’utilise mes toiles. On va bouger ensemble. » 

« Donc on va être proche l’un de l’autre, comme ça? » Wade passe son bras autour de la taille fine et musclée. Il est plus détendu cette fois, il a son costume sur lui et Spidey ne vas pas sentir sa peau. 

« Ouais. » Le héros fronce les sourcils. « Si tu me touches d’une façon inappropriée, je vais te faire tomber. »

« Tu ne feras pas ça! » Wade glousse, le tirant plus proche jusqu’à ce que les mains de Spidey poussent son torse. « On est partenaire maintenant! » 

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j’ai accepté de faire ça. » Le jeune homme soupire, se libérant lui-même de l’étreinte et faisant signe à Wade de se mettre sur son dos. « Allez, on a déjà perdu trop de temps! Je dois aller au travail dans quelques heures. » 

« Ohh, tu as un boulot, baby boy? » Wade passe ses jambes et ses bras autour du corps du héros, savourant la sensation de chaleur et l’odeur, et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Le justicier tourne doucement sa tête pour le fixer. 

« Pas de surnoms. »

« Ce n’était pas dans les règles que tu m’as dites hier! » 

« Et bien, ça y est _maintenant_. Pas de surnoms, les gens pourraient t’entendre et… »

« Et penser que nous sommes ensemble? » grogne le mercenaire sans rire. « Je comprends. Personne ne voudrait que les gens pensent ça avec moi. »

Spidey ouvre sa bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne vient, et il la ferme doucement, ne montrant aucune émotion, aidé par le masque. 

« Allez. » marmonne-t-il, levant le bras. « Tu es prêt? »

« Bien sûr! » Wade se presse davantage contre la chaleur et les puissants muscles qu’il peut sentir sous le lycra. « J’ai toujours voulu te monter, Spidey! »

Le héros grogne et saute, tressaillant lorsque le mercenaire se met à crier dans son oreille. 

« A gauche, à gauche! Merde, c’est marrant- oh, regarde, un stand de hot-dog! »

« On a une patrouille à faire! Et arrête de te tortiller autant! »

« Pourquoi? » chuchote Wade de façon séduisante. « Est-ce que je te rend inconfortablement serré en bas, Spidey? » 

Le héros tourne dans les airs, faisant crier de surprise le mercenaire, et lançant gracieusement un autre fil, sans jamais perdre l’équilibre.

« Tu vois des ennuis? » demande-t-il avec un ton sérieux. Les gens dans la rue les regardent, intrigués par le bruit que Wade fait et la vue inhabituelle. Des caméras et des téléphones commencent à prendre des photos, des vidéos sont faites, des doigts sont pointés vers eux. A part cela, rien n’attire l’attention du héros. 

« On va sur YouTube, Spidey! » glousse frénétiquement le mercenaire faisant un signe de la main à deux adolescents qui les regardaient bouche bée. « Hey, préviens-moi quand tu fais ce truc tourbillonnant. Ugh, je peux sentir les toasts que j’ai mangé pour le petit-déjeuner dans ma gorge… »

« _Ne le fais pas_. » La voix de celui qui peut ramper sur les murs ne contient que de la colère et du regret. Peut-être aussi une minuscule requête. « N’ose même pas, Wilson! »

« Ce n’est pas de ma faute si tout donne le tournis ici! » Wade s’accroche davantage à lui, une main attrapant les abdos et le torse du héros. « Ralentis, c’est ma première fois après tout! Je pensais que tu étais un mec plus gentil! »

Spidey grogne en soupirant et atterrit finalement sur un toit; quand Wade refuse de se détacher de lui, il donne des coups de coude à son estomac jusqu’à ce qu’il soit forcé de le faire. 

« Où somme-nous? » demande le mercenaire, frottant son corps douloureux. « Il n’y a rien de romantique avec cet endroit, baby boy! »

« Ferme la et écoute. »

« Je ne suis pas bon pour ça non plus, en fait. Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose? Par exemple, parler de Bea Arthur? Mon amour pour les armes, les trucs brillants et l’argent? »

« Nous sommes en train de protéger la ville actuellement! » râle Spidey, s’accroupissant sur le bord du toit et regardant en bas vers les rues maintenant minuscules. 

« La protéger de _quoi_? Tout ce que tu es en train de faire c’est de t’asseoir comme si tu devais vraiment faire caca et de fixer les voitures en bas! »

« Tout pourrait arriver. Un braquage dans ce supermarché. Une dispute peut mal finir. Une vieille dame peut avoir besoin d’aide avec la circulation. Monstres. Aliens. Scientifiques fous. » Spidey se tourne vers lui pour continuer sa liste de bons points, mais Wade se gratte les fesses et semble plutôt s’ennuyer et être déçu. 

« C'est _ça_ que tu fais toutes les nuits? » demande-t-il, incrédule. « Mon dieu, c’est tellement nul! Tu es supposé être un super-héros! »

« C’est ce que font les super-héros. » répond froidement Spidey, ne retenant pas sa fierté blessée. « On s’en fiche si c’est ennuyant, nous devons faire ça pour aider les gens et la ville. C’est notre devoir. »

« Ugh. »

Wade se laisse tomber à côté de lui, reposant son menton sur une main et regardant les lumières et les couleurs en face d’eux. C’est une vue magnifique et il est avec _Spider-Man_ , qui a accepté de l’aider de bon coeur. Même lui sait à quel point cette chance est importante et bonne. Il doit faire de son mieux pour être sage, il doit être sage ou tout ça va s’arrêter et il ne le veut pas. 

C’est la première fois que lui et Spidey traînent comme ça. C’est nouveau, spécial, _irrésistible_. Le jour juste avant, il luttait contre sa solitude et son désespoir, et maintenant il est là, sur ce toit avec son araignée favorite lui apprenant comment être un héros, comment être normal. Et ça n’aide pas que sa présence soit si rassurante, si relaxante, si belle, que sa voix et son rire l’attirent comme rien d’autre. 

« _Que devrais-je faire?_ » se demande-t-il - pas aux voix, elles ont répété plus de cent mots et conseils romantiques ringards durant ces dix dernières minutes. ‘ _Réfléchis, Wade, réfléchis! Sois calme! Sois intelligent et drôle comme tu l’es toujours, mais davantage!_ ’

Il force les boîtes à se taire et se concentre entièrement sur le jeune homme à ses côtés; c’est si étrange et rare d’être assis avec lui comme ça que Wade est tenté de poignarder une de ses jambes pour voir si c’est une hallucination ou pas. 

« Et bien, je suppose que c’est cool de se reposer et d’avoir de sérieux monologues intérieurs… Ce n’est pas _si_ grave, je suppose. » Il hausse les épaules, évasif, lorsque Spidey lui donne un regard amusé. « Tu peux voir tous ces magnifiques grattes-ciels… La lumière… Le, huh… Huh… »

« Ciel? Malheureusement, il n’est pas très étoilé. » Spidey regarde en haut et Wade bouge sur le côté pour se rapprocher de lui. 

« Je suis allé camper avec ma famille, une fois. » se rappelle le héros, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire et bougeant le masque. « Il y avait beaucoup d’étoiles et mon oncle m’avait aidé à toutes les reconnaître. »

« C’est… » Le mercenaire se racle la gorge. ‘ _Dis des choses gentilles, Wade, dis des choses gentilles!_ ’ « C’est mignon. Est-ce qu’il est astronome? Un de ces sorciers qui apparaissent à la télé et qui peuvent lire ton futur à travers le téléphone? »

« Ce sont des astrologues. » Le jeune homme grogne, cachant son sourire derrière une main. « Non, il aimait juste beaucoup le monde. »

Malgré son manque de limites sociales, Wade est un type plutôt émotif et il peut compatir…parfois. Pas toujours. Il _peut_ , cela dit, il peut totalement, donc il ne manque pas de remarquer le ton nostalgique de Spidey, le même qu’il avait utilisé avec lui le jour précédent, lorsqu’il s’était tiré dessus. 

« Il a l’air d’être une bonne personne. » dit-il doucement, espérant que c’est la bonne chose à dire dans des situations comme celles-là. « Le genre d’homme que quelqu’un associerait à un super-héros… Je pense. »

« Merci. » Spidey rit et sa tristesse s’en va, ensemble avec l’anxiété de Wade; le mercenaire souffle, soulagé, sautant un peu lorsqu’une main tapote légèrement son dos. 

« Tout semble aller dans cette partie de la ville. Balançons-nous là-bas. »

« On doit faire ça pour la _ville entière_? » Wade se lève avec un grognement, mais son excitation revient lorsqu’il saute sur le héros et passe ses jambes et ses bras autour de lui comme du lierre. « En fait c’est plutôt amusant. Vas-y, ma courageuse araignée! Vers l’infini et au-delà! »

« S’il te plaît, ne me rappelle pas Toy Story ou je vais pleurer. »

« N’est-ce pas?? J’ai pleuré des seaux de larmes pendant le dernier film. Le fourneau, mec, le fourneau! C’était tordu! »

« Tu as _pleuré_? » Même avec le balancement dans les airs et le vent qui souffle fort autour d’eux, le ton amusé du héros est clairement audible. 

« Des larmes viriles, bien sûr! » clarifie rapidement Wade. Avec un sourire en coin, il pousse du nez le cou du héros, le faisant crier de surprise. 

« Stop! »

« Tu sens si bon, chéri! Comme de la sueur et de la lessive bon marché! »

« La flatterie ne t’aidera pas. Arrête d’embrasser mon cou, Wilson, ou je vais te lâcher! »

« Je voulais juste te montrer mon amour. » Wade fait la moue, pressant un dernier baiser sur la joue masquée. « Tu me portes si prudemment, c’est vraiment gentil de ta part! »

« Je le _jure_ , je vais te lâcher. »

« Fais-le, petit insecte- _eeek_! »

Spidey venait de faire un salto arrière et Wade est reconnaissant à ses réflexes vifs et à la forte prise qu’il a sur le jeune homme, autrement il serait maintenant en train de tomber vers une mort douloureuse et horrible - bien que temporaire. 

« La prochaine fois, je te ferais tomber, je te préviens. »

« Nah, tu ne voudrais pas faire peur à tes précieux citoyens. » Wade glousse, grinçant un peu des dents contre son dos. « En plus, je porte ma robe éblouissante, je sais que tu es séduis! »

Spider-Man est sur le point de répondre - et Wade est quasiment sûr que ça va être une réponse drôle et pleine d’esprit - lorsqu’un cri en bas les interrompt. 

« Par là! »

« Vas-y, Spidey, vas-y! »

Trois voyous encerclent une vieille femme semblant fragile dans une allée étroite et isolée; elle presse son sac à main sur sa poitrine, essayent de le défendre même s’il y a des couteaux dans les mains des criminels. 

Spidey atterrit pile au début de la ruelle sombre et fait un « tss tss » désapprobateur tandis que Wade descend rapidement et dégaine ses katanas. 

« Ce n’est pas comme ça que l'on traite une gentille vieille dame, les gars! Vos parents ne vous ont pas- argh! » Le héros est interrompu par un tir, qu’il a évité à temps. Un des voyous, vêtu d’une veste en cuir, avait sorti un pistolet et le visait pendant que les autres poussaient la mamie sur le sol et volaient son sac à main. 

« Hey! C’est impoli! » s’exclame Wade alors qu’il court vers les deux garçons; celui avec le pistolet le touche, mais il ne sent quasiment plus ce type de douleur. 

Alors qu’il passe à côté de l’homme armé, il lève son katana pour le couper en deux… à la dernière seconde, il se rappelle les mots de Spidey et pourquoi il fait tout ça, donc il se retient et coupe seulement le dos de la main du voyou rapidement, le faisant crier de douleur et lâcher le pistolet. 

Spider-Man est devant, arrêtant les deux autres criminels avant qu’ils puissent escalader une barrière et s’enfuir. Il les entoile sur le sol, récupérant le sac à main et retourne en se balançant où sont Wade, le chef et la grand-mère.

« Rend-toi, mec. » dit Wade avec un grand rictus, d’un air suffisant. « Tu n’as aucune chance. »

« C’est quoi ce bordel?! » grogne le type. « Qu’est-ce qui va pas avec ta robe stupide, pédé? T’es le mec de Spider-Man? »

« Hey, hey, langage! Il y a des dames ici. » La voix de Wade est devenue froide, sombre et menaçante. « Tu devrais être reconnaissant que je ne t’ai pas coupé ta main, trou du cul. »

La vieille femme pleure dans un coin, tremblant et sanglotant, et Spidey va vers elle en premier pour être sûr que tout va bien. 

« M’dame…? » Il s’agenouille à côté d’elle et lui tend le sac à main avec un doux sourire, que la mamie lui rend en tremblant. « C’est bon, vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. » 

« Vieille peau stupide! Tout est ta putain de faute! »

Le voyou serre ses dents et la fixe; Wade, qui a été distrait par la gentille attitude de Spidey, voit trop tard le deuxième pistolet sortir de la veste en cuir. 

« Non! »

Spidey le voit aussi, mais il n’est pas assez rapide pour lancer une toile sur le canon du pistolet avant qu’il ne fasse feu; Wade sait qu’il va prendre le coup pour la vieille femme, il est un _héros_ , c’est son boulot. Non, pas seulement ça. Il est une bonne personne, il ferait ça même sans porter un costume en lycra. 

Il n’y a qu’une seule chose qu’ _il_ puisse faire. C’est facile, il l’a fait pendant des années, presque durant toute sa vie. 

Il lève les katanas, l’esprit vide, dénué d’une quelconque voix un d’un quelconque bruit, chaque muscle tendu pour un seul but. 

Une lame tranche la main qui s’apprête à presser la détente, l’autre coupe la tête du voyou, la faisant tomber au sol avec un bruit sourd et rouler vers une benne à ordures. 

Le cri de Spider-Man et le hurlement terrifié de la vieille dame l’atteignent et il revient finalement à lui, la poitrine lourde, des tâches rouges foncées sur sa robe rose, le corps sans tête du criminel reposant à ses pieds. 

La dame pleure davantage, sa respiration est irrégulière, et Wade la fixe doucement. Elle est pâle et sa main serre fort le tissu de son t-shirt en coton, juste au-dessus du coeur. Spidey la soulève rapidement mais avec douceur du sol, sa panique claire même derrière le masque. 

« Soyez forte m’dame, je vais vous emmener à un hôpital! S’il vous plait, tenez le coup! »

Il la tient près et fort - pas si fort cela dit, elle a _tellement_ besoin de respirer pour le moment - et regarde Wade. 

Le mercenaire ne peut pas lui rendre son regard, il est trop faible, sa honte est trop forte, les voix crient et font saigner son cerveau. 

_Tu as tout gâché, il te hait, regarde ce que tu as fait, tu es un monstre, cette vieille dame va mourir, il te hait, tu es un monstre, un monstre, un monstre_

« Wilson. »

Il ne lève pas les yeux; la voix de Spidey est proche. Elle n’est pas douce, elle ne porte aucun réconfort, aucune consolation, aucune sympathie. Elle est catégorique, avec une trace bien cachée de colère.

« Attend-moi à l’appartement. » Une poigne mortelle tombe sur son épaule, les doigts creusant dans le lycra et la peau. « _Ne_ quitte _pas_ la ville. On doit parler de ça. » La poigne devient plus forte, douloureuse. « Est-ce que tu as compris? »

Wade hoche la tête.

« Bien. »

Puis Spidey s’en va en se balançant avec la vieille femme haletante en sécurité dans ses bras. 

Ware regarde le corps, puis les deux voyous entoilés plus loin dans l’allée. Ils tremblent et pleurent, l’un des deux a même uriner dans son pantalon. 

Des sirènes résonnent dans les rues proches; quelqu’un a dû entendre le vacarme et appeler la police. Les deux survivants vont dire aux flics ce qu’ils ont vu et ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé; personne avec un esprit sain ne va croire que Spider-Man a décapité un homme de toute façon, Wade quitte donc la scène de crime et marche rapidement dans le noir jusqu’à ce qu’il soit près de son appartement, de chauds frissons lui parcourant le corps. 

Lex voix n’ont jamais arrêté de crier et de pleurer et, lorsqu’il se tient dans la vieille chambre, il commence à faire de même. 

Il voit les pistolets qu’il a laissé ici et en prend un, le pressant sous son menton comme il l’avait fait le jour précédent. 

« Désolé… » murmure-t-il. « Désolé… »

Et il tire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Waaaaaade ;-; Spidey, fais quelque chose, on compte tous sur toi!  
> Et voilà o/ J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour la suite!  
> D'ici là, prenez-soin de vous ~


	4. Chapter 4

La première chose qu’il voit lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, c’est Spider-Man. 

Il n’est pas à côté du lit comme la dernière fois; il est adossé contre le mur en face, le masque relevé pour montrer les lignes droites de sa bouche, les bras croisés sur son torse.

C’est comme un déjà vu, pense Wade amèrement, mais cette fois-ci la pièce est froide, l’humeur n’est pas rassurante, la tension est élevée.

Il a merdé. Il a grave merdé. 

Ses armes sont planquées dans un coin et il y a encore du sang sur le sol à l’endroit où il s’est tiré dessus. Il fait toujours sombre dehors et Wade espère que son expression - même si elle est couverte par le masque - ne peut pas être vue. Parce qu’il est presque sûr qu’il est au bord des larmes, larmes de honte et de haine envers lui-même. 

Spidey le fixe et la vue est troublante. Les larges lentilles blanches du masque brillent au clair de lune et il ressemble vraiment à un insecte près à le dévorer, prêt à sauter en avant pour le saisir avec une morsure douloureuse. 

Le silence est insoutenable. Wade déteste le silence. Il laisse la douleur, les souvenirs, les émotions le remplir jusqu’au bord, il fait crier les voix, il lui rappelle son enfance, le silence, terrible et effrayant, entre lui et son père, quand ils ne voulaient même pas se connaître mieux l’un l’autre et laissaient les claques et les poings être leur seul moyen de communication. 

Donc il le brise, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour faire un bon boulot, mais tout est mieux que ça. 

« Spidey… »

« J’espère que tu as une idée, » le coupe immédiatement le héros, comme s’il attendait qu’il commence à parler, « de ce que tu as fait. »

Wade déglutit bruyamment et prend une profonde inspiration. Inspire et expire, expire et inspire. 

« Je suis presque sûr que j’ai une idée. » Il fixe les épées, encore salies de sang, jetées dans le coin avec les pistolets et d’autres armes. « Comment… Comment va cette dame? »

« Elle est en vie. »

La voix de Spidey est froide; elle ne contient pas la même colère qu’elle avait lorsqu’il l’avait laissé dans l’allée pour emmener la vieille femme à l’hôpital, mais elle est très tranchante, elle coupe Wade comme un couteau avec chaque mot prononcé. 

« Je te l’avais dit. » chuchote le mercenaire. « Je te l'avais dit que personne ne peut m’aider. »

Spidey prend lui aussi une profonde inspiration, mais il a plus l’air de vouloir se calmer pour ne pas craquer plutôt que pour mieux penser. 

« Je suis fatigué d’entendre ça. » dit-il, la voix basse, presque un grognement. Il marche vers le lit, vers Wade et sa honte, et serre ses poings. « Tu as brisé toutes les règles, tu as tué un homme, une vieille femme a eu une crise cardiaque et tu _abandonnes_ simplement? » Il attrape Wade par le costume et gronde contre son visage masqué: « Tu ne vas pas abandonner, pas comme ça! Tu vas réessayer et réessayer jusqu’à ce que tu retrouves quelques morceaux de cette santé mentale que tu as perdu durant ta vie et que tu deviennes quelqu’un de mieux! »

Wade cligne des yeux, les voix aussi choquées que lui; il ne s’attendait pas à ça, il s’attendait… à de la haine. Beaucoup de coup de poings, de la violence, des cris, un Spidey très énervé. Spidey est énervé, mais il lui donne une chance. Encore. Il ne lui dit pas qu’il ne veut plus rien à voir à faire avec lui désormais, au contraire, il veut encore aider. 

« Pourquoi? » Le premier réflexe de Wade est d’être méfiant, de plisser ses yeux, de sortir du lit pour fixer le héros. « Pourquoi tu fais encore ça? Après ce que j’ai fais… »

« Je te l’ai déjà dit. » Spidey le lâche, maintenant calme, sa voix contenant une trace de douceur. « Je comprends. »

« Comment?! » crie Wade, sa respiration irrégulière et rapide. Ce n’est pas une crise de panique, mais c’est quelque chose de proche, et il a besoin de ses armes, il a besoin du froid rassurant d’un pistolet dans sa main, il a besoin de sentir son poids et…

« Wilson, calme-toi. » Spidey semble inquiet, mais sa colère n’a pas complètement disparue, elle est toujours là et il l’utilise pour le ramener à un état normal. « Ne te refais pas de mal. »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre! » Le mercenaire l’ignore, frappant le mur d’une main. « Peut-être que tu serais devenu quelqu’un de différent sans ta famille, mais tu ne serais _jamais_ devenu quelqu’un _comme moi_! » Il mord sa lèvre inférieure jusqu’au sang et quand Spidey s’approche pour l’arrêter, il arrache son propre masque. 

« Regarde! Regarde encore! » crie-t-il, attrapant son poignet. « Tu _ne peux pas_ comprendre! »

Le jeune homme est habitué à son visage abîmé, mais il a tout de même un mouvement de recul lorsque Wade lui crie dessus et il doit reculer en utilisant sa super-force, la prise autour de sa main douloureuse et effrayante.

« Je ne veux pas de ta deuxième chance! » continue de crier Wade, les ongles s’enfonçant sur son visage, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel avec le héros. « Garde-la pour toi et laisse-moi tranquille! Ce serait du gâchis avec moi! » Il baisse finalement le regard, vers le sang coulant de ses joues sur le sol. Sa voix devient un murmure. « Je ne veux pas te décevoir à nouveau. »

Le silence tombe dans la pièce; seuls les minuscules gémissements de Wade et le trafic étouffé à l’extérieur peuvent être entendu. Spidey se tient immobile, le regarde glisser contre le mur jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sur le sol, puis s’agenouille à côté de lui. 

« Wade. »

La colère est partie, remplacée par de la compassion et de la gentillesse. Probablement de la pitié aussi, dit cruellement une voix à Wade et il rougit, au courant de son état, sachant qu’il doit ressembler à une merde, plus que d'habitude. Il relève sa tête contre le mur et écoute la douce voix de Spidey avec des yeux sombres et baissés. 

« Tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que _ça_ » et il touche sa joue nue avec deux doigts, « fait ressentir. Mais je comprends comment tu te sens et je ne supporte pas de te voir abandonner comme ça. Ça… Ça m'agace. »

Spidey soupire et s’asseoit, attrapant gentiment le menton de Wade pour relever sa tête et le regarder. Wade ne lève toujours pas les yeux, mais le touché de l’autre homme fait taire les voix et lui donne des papillons dans le ventre. Les émotions et la chaleur qu’il a senti le jour précédent reviennent et il gémit, ne voulant pas les sentir car elles ne signifient que problèmes et douleur. 

« On va arranger ça. » Ça sonne comme une promesse, c’est une promesse, et Wade lève finalement les yeux. Il ressemble à un chiot effrayé, tremblant et pleurant dans un coin, et Spidey bouge doucement la main de son menton jusqu’à son épaule. 

« Tu as besoin d’être fort, cela dit. Tu as besoin de continuer, de te contrôler, de te donner une chance. Comme je le fais maintenant. » Spidey semble plein d’espoir. « Tu peux faire ça? »

Les voix crient et parlent vite à nouveau. Elles lui disent de refuser, de blesser Spidey et de s’enfuir, de lui crier dessus à nouveau. D’oublier ça parce que ça ne va pas fonctionner. 

_Tu vas tuer quelqu’un d’autre. Ou tu vas mettre quelqu’un d’autre en danger._

_Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit il y a quelques heures? Que tu peux arrêter ta main? Ouais, c’était des conneries, mec!_

_Ne sois pas stupide. Spidey peut insister autant qu’il le veut, mais ça ne marchera jamais. Pas pour toi._

Wade se penche en arrière et fixe le jeune homme. Il y a quelque chose en lui et dans la façon qu’il a de le regarder. Ses yeux sont couverts, mais il peut _sentir_ l’intensité de son regard. Et le poids sur son épaule est infiniment mieux que le poids d’un pistolet dans sa main.

Il en lève doucement une et atteint le visage de Spidey. Il se tend un peu, mais ne bouge pas, et lorsque les doigts de Wade touche sa peau nue, l’ombre d’un rougissement apparaît dessus. 

Wade se demande comment il sentirait cette joue sous ses lèvres; il sait que c’est mal de penser ça, ça ne va le mener qu’à des ennuis, mais il imagine la scène et sait que ce serait comme le paradis. Comme la paix.

C’est quand il passe doucement ses doigts sur la joue qu’il percute. Ses gants sont couverts de sang et il l'étale sur le visage du héros. Des rayures longues, épaisses et sombres, si nettes sur la peau pâle. 

_Regarde. Peut-être que la prochaine personne que tu vas blesser par erreur, ça sera lui._

Wade pousse une exclamation de surprise et écarte sa main; Spidey a dû sentir la texture collante et l’essuie avec le dos de sa main. Il s’en fiche, ne demande pas, ne juge pas. 

« Désolé. » dit Wade d’une voix rauque, mais le jeune homme secoue la tête et sourit, le premier sourire depuis l’incident, mais le mercenaire ne se détend pas. Comment le pourrait-il? 

Un son les surprend tous les deux. C’est une sonnerie de téléphone et Spidey fouille la partie basse de son costume, sort un téléphone d’une poche en toile qu’il a fait dans le pantalon.

« C’est… C’est pour les appels des Avengers et les urgences. » explique-t-il honteusement à un Wade surprit, puis presse un bouton et répond: « Oui? »

Wade n’entend pas la conversation, mais quiconque est de l’autre côté de la ligne a une voix sombre et grave. Spidey soupire, se gratte la tête, essaye de parler plusieurs fois; au final, il écoute silencieusement, acquiesçant ou désapprouvant de temps en temps. Il est toujours assis à côté de Wade et à un moment il le regarde, sûr, confiant, sans aucune trace de doute dans la voix. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Cap’, tout va bien se passer. » Son sourire est dirigé vers Wade et le souffle du mercenaire se bloque dans sa gorge. « Je veux le faire. »

Captain America rajoute autre chose, Spidey dit au revoir et l’appel se termine. Lui et Wade sont à nouveau seuls, pas de troisième personne interrompant l’étrange connexion et conversation qu’ils avaient. 

« Et toi? » demande Spider-Man, remettant le téléphone dans la poche cachée. « Tu veux réessayer? Ou abandonner? Encore? »

Wade, qui a été anormalement silencieux depuis tout à l’heure, presque rendu sourd par les voix, répond finalement. 

« Je vais te décevoir. » Il regarde les armes. « C’est quelque chose de plus grand que toi et moi, Spidey. Le monde a besoin d’un éboueur et je le suis. Je le suis toujours. » Il a répété pour lui-même ces mots tellement de fois qu'ils sonnent maintenant comme un mantra, comme une étiquette qu’il porte partout où il va, une vérité irréfutable. 

Mais Spidey n’est pas d’accord. 

« Pourquoi tu dis ça? » répond-il. « On a toujours le choix, Wade. Tu peux choisir, tu peux changer. Oublie le destin, le sort et le karma si c’est ce qui te bloque dans ce cercle vicieux. »

Une lumière étrange apparaît dans les yeux de Wade, une réalisation vient à lui. Oui, le karma… Il a beaucoup entendu ce mot, il a vécu avec cette idée en tête depuis… Depuis… Il ne s’en souvient même plus. Peut-être depuis qu’il est devenu Deadpool. Peut-être depuis sa naissance. 

« D’accord. » chuchote-t-il, attrapant doucement le masque qu’il avait lâché sur le sol lorsqu’il l’avait retiré. « D’accord, je… Je vais le faire. » Il lève les yeux vers Spidey, pas un regard fixe, juste un coup d’oeil qui ne permet aucune protestation. « Si je merde cette fois aussi, je veux que tu abandonnes et que tu m’oublies. Tout reviendra à la normale et on prétendra que tout ceci n’est jamais arrivé. D’accord? » Il lève un doigt et le pointe vers Spidey. « D’accord? »

Le héros hoche la tête, un grand sourire satisfait sourire sur les lèvres. Wade ne veut pas trop espérer, mais il pense qu’il est aussi fier et il se sent déjà mieux. 

Ils se lèvent et il remet son masque, le tissu s’accrochant à ses cicatrices, rassurantes et agaçantes. Son esprit rampe lentement hors du trou noir dans lequel il était tombé, et son attitude excentrique et détestable revient, un mécanisme de défense qui va l’empêcher de se noyer dans le désespoir et la dépression à nouveau. Peut-être. Avec un peu de chance. 

« Quel est le plan, chéri? » dit-il, arborant un léger sourire en coin. Spidey est surprit par le changement soudain, mais il l’ignore et répond avec un soupir las: « Et bien, la ville sait déjà ce qu’il s’est passé. Cap a dit que les journaux télévisés et papiers en parlent déjà. »

« Est-ce qu’il était… En colère? » La voix de Wade contient du regret à nouveau, qui grandit lorsque Spidey répond avec un ton hésitant: « Non… Pas vraiment. Il a juste dit d’être plus prudent. »

« Des conneries. » Wade sourit amèrement, faisant le jeune homme le regarder, choqué. « Je suis sûr qu’il t’a dit d’arrêter de faire ça. Comme je l’ai fait. » Il se penche pour fixer les larges lentilles. « Il t’a probablement dit ‘Deadpool est dangereux. Nous t’avons dit que c’était une mauvaise idée, reviens à la tour des Avengers et laisse-le!’ » Il a utilisé un ton rauque et sérieux pour parler comme Cap. 

« Il m’a répété que tu peux être dangereux, oui. » admet Spidey. Il n’a pas honte cela dit, il n’a pas l’air désolé, parce qu’il a donné une réponse claire au soldat et il sait que Wade _sait_. « Il m’a demandé si j’étais toujours sûr à propos de ça et si je voulais continuer. Tu as entendu ma réponse. »

« …Bien. »

Ils continuent de se regarder jusqu’à ce que le sourire du mercenaire se change en un sourire en coin et qu’il agisse à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé. 

« Et bien, que fais-tu lorsqu’une de tes patrouilles ne se passe pas comme prévu et que le maire crache des conneries sur toi? »

« J’essaye de faire mieux la prochaine fois et montre aux citoyens que l’on peut me faire confiance. » Spidey soupire, plus fort et plus fatigué cette fois. « Parfois je ne quitte pas mon appartement, espérant creuser un trou assez grand pour me protéger pour toujours des mots de cet homme. »

« Cette fois, c’était ma faute. » dit Wade, son ton si sérieux que le héros ne peut s’empêcher d’être surprit pour la trentième fois. « Ils vont me haïr et ce n’est pas nouveau. Ils vont juste me haïr davantage, dire que je suis une menace pire que Spider-Man, que je suis un monstre ignoble et sans coeur et autre… » Son sourire est de retour et il contraste terriblement avec les mots qu’il vient de dire. « J’y suis habitué, vraiment! Ne t’inquiètes pas, chéri, ta réputation ne s’est pas empirée. »

Spidey se racle la gorge et quand il parle, sa voix semble encrassée, bizarre, gutturale: « En fait, ils savent que nous étions ensemble. Cap a dit qu’ils pensent que c’est de ma faute aussi, parce que je ne t’ai pas arrêté. »

« Oh. »

Bon sang, pourquoi il a fait ça! Pourquoi il devait tuer ce fils de pute!

Son apparence détendue s’effondre et ses yeux s’assombrissent à nouveau; ce seul acte de folie lui coûte la relative paix intérieure qu’il avait trouvé avec Spidey, lui coûte les conversations et les blagues drôles qu’ils avaient avant d’aller dans cette allée. Ça lui coûte de l’espoir et tandis que ses yeux se lancent au travers de la pièce, cherchant une solution pour aider Spidey, pour lui montrer qu’il peut être bon - il a promis, il a promis qu’il le ferait… - il ne peut simplement plus encaisser. Il ne peut déjà plus encaisser. 

« D-D’accord. » balbutie-t-il, se frottant la nuque d’une main tremblante. « Je… Je vais parler aux gens, si ça peut aider. Ça peut aider, pas vrai? »

« Ne t’en fais pas, Wade. » Spidey a remarqué l’espoir sous-entendu dans sa voix et le rassure, il tapote même son bras. « Je te l’ai dit, on va arranger ça. On doit juste montrer aux citoyens que l’on peut faire le bien, que tu ne voulais pas ce qui est arrivé aujourd’hui et que ça n’arrivera plus. »

« Facile! » Wade glousse nerveusement. « On pourrait sauver quelques chiots! Tout le monde aime les chiots! Quelqu’un qui sauve des chiots ne peut pas être une mauvaise personne, pas vrai? »

« C’est vrai. » Spidey rit doucement avec lui. Il le traite avec douceur, comme s’il était un enfant effrayé qui a besoin de temps pour se calmer et réaliser que tout va bien se passer. C’est une description appropriée, pense Wade d’un air sombre et les voix sont d’accord avec lui. 

« C’est presque l’aube. » dit le jeune héros en regardant par la fenêtre. « On devrait attendre quelques heures avant de sortir à nouveau, les gens doivent toujours être… effrayés. » Il regarde Wade et sa voix devient sévère. « On se retrouvera ici à nouveau. Ne quitte pas la ville. Ne quitte pas la _maison_. »

« T’inquiètes pas, chéri, je ne vais nulle part. » Le mercenaire étire un petit sourire faible sur ses lèvres et bafouille: « Trop d’émotions pour aujourd’hui. »

« Ouais. » Spider-Man sautille sur le rebord de la fenêtre et roule le masque vers le bas jusqu’à ce que tout son visage soit couvert. « On a tous les deux besoin d’un bon vieux sommeil. » Il frotte et tapote ses joues, essayant de rester assez éveillé pour rentrer à la maison sain et sauf, sans tomber de ses toiles. « Bon sang, j’ai besoin d’un oreiller. »

« Tu veux dormir ici? »

Wade laisse échapper ça sans réfléchir, les mots ont tout simplement glisser comme tant de fois auparavant. Il claque une main sur sa bouche pendant que les voix intérieures grognent et le réprimandent. 

« Uh. » Spidey rit bizarrement, pas sûr de comment répondre sans être impoli. « Non, merci. Merci, vraiment, mais… Non. » Il dit juste ça, se raclant la gorge et détournant le regard, regardant à l’extérieur, parce que c’est probablement là qu’il veut le plus être maintenant, pas ici avec Wade dans cette pièce pleine de sang. 

« Pas de problème! Vraiment, chéri, te tracasse pas. » répond Wade, la voix trop forte, son sourire trop grand et vide. « Je voulais juste être sûr, tu sais, je ne veux pas t’entendre tomber et te fendre le visage en deux parce que tu ne pouvais pas garder tes yeux ouverts. »

« Ça va aller. Ne t’inquiètes pas. » Le jeune homme se dépêche de mettre un bras dehors, prêt à tirer une toile. « On se voit plus tard, d’accord? »

« Attends! »

Spidey baisse son bras et attend patiemment; l’homme balafré se mord les lèvres - une mauvaise habitude qui n’aide pas leur état déjà gercé - et bafouille: « Je… Je te suis reconnaissant pour ça. Je veux que tu le saches. » Il gigote, joue avec les gants ensanglantés, ignore les voix qui lui disent de la fermer - _Bon sang_ , il donnerait tout pour se débarrasser d’elles pour toujours! Mais ce n’est pas important pour le moment, il doit se concentrer, il doit dire les bonnes choses, il ne doit pas foirer ça aussi. 

« Je ne comprends pas encore complètement pourquoi tu fais ça, mais j’apprécie. Vraiment. » Il hésite puis ses mains se lèvent jusqu’au masque et il l’enlève pour la deuxième fois, cette fois-ci sans cris ou colère ou désespoir. Il veut être découvert et montrer sa sincérité, même si ça signifie exposer ses cicatrices, sa _laideur_ , et rappeler à Spidey le raté et le monstre qu’il est. 

« Merci. »

Spidey ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Il reste immobile sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant Wade qui le regarde en essayant de ne pas remettre le masque, sa prise sur celui-ci si forte qu’il est sur le point de le déchirer. 

Le mercenaire attend - impatiemment, mais il attend, et pendant un moment il se demande à quoi ressemble Spidey sous _son_ masque, s’il est touché par ses mots ou dégoûté par son visage. Peut-être les deux. Peut-être qu'il a vraiment pitié de lui, peut-être qu’il le regarde vraiment de façon condescendante, comme les voix le suggèrent. 

Il se demande aussi s’il va un jour voir ce visage. Probablement pas, pense-t-il. Pourquoi Spidey voudrait _lui_ montrer son visage. Il veut l’aider, c’est vrai, mais il y a des règles trop importantes, des règles et des précautions qui ne peuvent être brisées. Mais Wade est content de lui avoir dit « merci » en tant que Wade Wilson et non pas Deadpool, il est content d’être à visage découvert sur le moment, malgré la honte et la douleur. 

Il réalise qu’il sourit et redevient sérieux à nouveau, espérant qu’il n’a pas fait flipper le héros. Cependant, Spidey est imperturbable; au contraire, il dit avec gentillesse, brisant finalement le silence, qui en réalité n’a pas duré trop longtemps: « Je suis heureux d’entendre ça, Wade. Merci. »

Et il sourit aussi, Wade peut clairement voir le lycra bouger et se plier autour des coins de sa bouche. 

« Bien. » marmonne-t-il. « Bien. Pas de problème. »

Le jeune homme lève le bras vers le côté opposé de la rue et dit, son ton toujours gentil: « A plus, Wade. »

Et il se balance au loin, laissant le mercenaire seul dans la pièce. 

« A plus. » chuchote-t-il, la chaleur familière dans sa poitrine plus forte que le jour précédent. Puis il percute, une autre réalisation se produit dans son esprit, et il court vers les armes, attrape un katana et s’empale dessus, grognant et sifflant. 

« Putain! » crie-t-il. « Putain, putain, _putain_! »

Il pensait que ce n’était pas si sérieux, qu’il n’était pas aussi profondément dans les ennuis, mais il avait tort. Il poignarde son coeur jusqu’à ce qu’il soit réduit à un bout de viande inutile, se battant avec le facteur de guérison qui le régénère rapidement; il le coupe et l’ouvre en deux, espérant que l’amour qu’il ressent pour Spider-Man va se déverser avec son sang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de l’auteur:** Les choses vont devenir vraiment intéressantes au prochain chapitre. Et je ne sais toujours pas à quel point cette fic sera longue ;_;  
> Merci d’avoir lu! 
> 
> **Notes de la traductrice:** Vous aussi vous avez hâte de voir la suite du coup, hein? 8D   
> A dimanche prochain alors o/   
> Prenez soin de vous ~


	5. Chapter 5

« J’espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Spidey lève les yeux de la table pour regarder Cap, qui se tient à côté de lui, sa grande silhouette faisant de l’ombre aux journaux qu’il lisait. 

« A propos de quoi? »

« Deadpool. » Le ton du soldat n’est pas très aimable. « Tu as lu les journaux aujourd’hui, n’est-ce pas? »

« Je _travaille_ au Daily Bugle, Cap. » répond sèchement Spidey, son attention se reportant sur les documents laissés après la réunion. « Bien sûr que je les ai lu. »

« Donc tu dois savoir ce que cet incident a causé. » Cap attrape une chaise, la fait glisser sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit proche de Spidey, puis s’asseoit. « Et tu dois savoir - tu as dû le réaliser, au moins - combien il peut être difficile et dangereux de gérer Deadpool. »

Le jeune héros bredouille, à moitié d’accord, à moitié en désaccord, et prétend être plus intéressé par les journaux que par la discussion. Cela dit, il ne veut pas être irrespectueux et lance rapidement un regard à Cap pour le laisser savoir qu’il écoute. 

Le soldat soupire et continue: « Tu sais que nous n’étions pas entièrement sûr à propos de ça avant et que nous ne le sommes _toujours_ pas. Cependant.. » Il hausse les épaules, soupire à nouveau et conclut avec un air vaincu: « C’est quelque chose de personnel, c’est ton idée et on ne peut pas intervenir dans tes affaires. Et tu ne portes pas préjudice aux Avengers - pas encore, du moins -, donc on ne peut pas vraiment t’arrêter. 

« Bien. » Spidey se fend d’un sourire satisfait et un peu fier.

« Cependant… » répète Cap, le faisant lever les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude. « Je peux te suggérer quelque chose. » Son visage et son ton sont sérieux, sa mâchoire serrée, ses yeux sombres. « Ne sous-estime pas les problèmes de Deadpool. Il n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise personne, mais il n’est pas… Pas… » Il regarde les journaux, la surface lisse de la table, les fenêtres, cherchant le bon mot.

« Il ne va pas bien. Et tu ne dois pas te surestimer. J’espère que tu pourras lui apporter du réconfort et l’amener sur le droit chemin, réussir là où j’ai échoué, mais tu dois toujours être prudent avec lui. »

« Je sais, Cap. » Spidey passe une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant par le nez. « Je le sais. Mais je sais aussi qu’il y a de l’espoir pour lui et que je ne vais pas abandonner - ni le laisser abandonner comme il l’a déjà fait auparavant. »

« C’est magnifique, fiston. » Rogers lui sourit, mais c’est un petit sourire faible. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça, cela dit. La pitié n’est jamais une bonne raison pour aider quelqu’un, tu le sais, n’est-ce pas? »

« Ce n’est pas de la pitié! » s’exclame Spidey, sa voix rendue aiguë par l’indignation et l’horreur. « C’est de la compassion, de la compréhension! Je… Je peux m’identifier à lui. »

« Tu n’es pas engagé pour tuer des gens. »

« J’ _ai_ tué des gens. » rétorque froidement le jeune homme; ses mains froissent le papier, il fixe la table, perdu dans de lointaines pensées. « Et je peux me voir en lui. Il… Il est une version plus sombre de moi. »

Il lève le regard vers Cap et chuchote, du feu dans les yeux: « Je ne veux pas l’avoir lui aussi sur ma conscience. Je ne veux pas l’abandonner et le regarder devenir un monstre. J’ai eu quelqu’un qui m’a aidé à choisir la bonne voie - ma tante et mon oncle. Ils étaient - ils sont toujours - ma lumière dans le désordre qu’est devenue ma vie après avoir acquis ces pouvoirs. » Il secoue sa tête. « Wilson est seul et personne ne lui a jamais vraiment donné de chance. Je veux changer ça. »

Les derniers mots ont été prononcés avec un tranchant et une colère intentionnels et ils brûlent Cap, qui rougit d’embarras et détourne le regard, son expression s’adoucissant. Un silence calme tombe entre eux et Spidey passe une main sur les pages froissées pour les lisser. Il est évident que pour lui, la conversation est terminée, mais Cap dit une dernière chose: « C’est très gentil de ta part, fiston. Je suis fier. »

« Merci. » Spidey continue de fixer les documents et ne lève plus les yeux.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance. » Cap tapote son épaule, se lève et quitte finalement la salle de réunion. Le jeune héros laisse échapper un autre soupir et regarde la lumière du soleil qui entre par les fenêtres. Le soleil tombe et il pense que ce serait bien de rejoindre Wilson maintenant, plutôt que d’attendre la nuit. 

Il se lève doucement, laissant les papiers sur la table, et met son masque; ses yeux trouvent le journal que les autres lui ont montré avec une pointe d’inquiétude et ce visage universel qui signifie ‘je te l’avais dit!’. Le gros titre fait tomber son coeur comme la première fois qu’il l’a lu. 

_Deadpool, le mercenaire fou, décapite un criminel!_

Et la ligne en-dessous. 

_Spider-Man ne fait rien pour l’arrêter._

Ça va être difficile de montrer aux citoyens que c’était un accident, un seul cas qui ne sera pas réitéré. Surtout parce que le discours furieux de Jameson a été répété de nombreuses fois, à chaque fois avec différents mots crus, différents sens, différentes insinuations. 

Spider-Man fixe les mots et adjectifs horribles utilisés à travers l’article, presque tous dirigés vers Deadpool, prend le journal et le jette dans une poubelle. Il sait quelque chose sur la vie de Wilson, assez pour comprendre comment c’est devenu si horrible et difficile. Cela dit, il mentirait s’il disait qu’il avait une idée claire sur quoi faire. Ils se ressemblent peut-être, mais ils sont aussi très différents, et même si Wilson _veut_ l’écouter, Spidey n’est pas vraiment sûr de ce qui est la meilleure approche. La nuit précédente à été un désastre, mais patrouiller et sauver des gens est ce qu’il fait et il n’y a pas beaucoup d’autres alternatives pour aider Wilson à devenir un héros - ou au moins quelqu’un qui ne tue pas des gens. 

« Peut-être que l’on devrait d’abord… S’entraîner? Avec ses armes, comme ça il saurait comment les utiliser sans tuer personne…? »

Apprendre le _contrôle_. Ça _pourrait_ être une bonne idée. Le jeune homme fait un sourire en coin, se frottant le menton. Ce qui a causé l’incident la nuit dernière était le manque de contrôle de Wilson et c’est quelque chose que Spider-Man a aussi dû apprendre avec beaucoup d’effort et de concentration. Lorsqu’il a acquis ses pouvoirs, il a dû y repenser à deux fois avant de frapper un criminel, il a dû se concentrer pour retenir sa super-force. Maintenant ça lui vient naturellement, son corps et son esprit savent quand donner un coup de poing avec plus ou moins de force.

Wilson doit apprendre comment contrôler ses différentes pulsions, le besoin de sang, le besoin d’entendre un coup de feu ou de pousser une lame à travers le crâne de quelqu’un, mais Spidey peut l’aider avec ça. Ils doivent s’occuper de ce problème en premier, celui qui a causé l’incident en premier lieu, et _ensuite_ ils seront capable de montrer à New York qu’ils sont de bonnes personnes - oui, même Deadpool.

« J’aurais du y penser plus tôt, punaise…! »

Il ouvre vite une fenêtre et est dehors, se balançant au-dessus de New York et de ses citoyens, qui le regardent maintenant avec peur, déception et colère. 

Il sait qu’ils vont regarder Wilson d’une façon pire encore - avec _haine_ , comme il le lui a dit - et il prie Dieu et qui que ce soit qui est là-haut, se moquant de leur pitoyable vie, de rendre ce jour meilleur que la nuit précédente. Il sait ce que ça fait de se sentir haï, mais pas comme Wilson doit le vivre tous les jours. 

Il prie aussi pour que le mercenaire l’ait écouté et soit toujours en train de l’attendre à l’appartement. 

« S’il a quitté la ville, je jure que je… »

Heureusement, son corps musclé sur le lit est la première chose que Spidey voit lorsqu’il sautille sur le rebord de la fenêtre et saute dans la pièce maintenant familière. Il se permet de sourire. 

« Bien. Merci, Wilson. »

Quelque chose a changé depuis qu’il est parti. Il y a davantage de tâches de sang sur le sol et les murs, quelque chose de sombre et de spongieux repose dans un coin, les katanas ont été jetés au loin et l'un est coincé au-dessus du lit.

Wilson dort dessus et les draps sont ensanglantés, sales; il fait face au mur opposé et Spidey ne peut pas voir son visage, qui est démasqué, c’est tout ce qu’il peut dire. 

Bon sang, est-ce qu’il s’est encore fait du mal? Il semblait fou la nuit dernière - _sérieusement_ hors de lui - et Spidey sait qu’il a toujours recours à la violence, surtout envers lui-même, lorsqu’il veut échapper à la réalité. 

« Wilson? »

Spidey marche doucement vers lui, la bouche sèche, un mauvais pressentiment se glissant en lui, rendu pire par son sixième sens déjà fort. 

Il se fige lorsqu’il voit finalement Wilson; il dort - des respirations profondes interrompues par de faibles marmonnements de temps à autre - et il y a un grand trou dans son costume, pile sur son torse. C’est ensanglanté, tout comme le reste de son costume, et les cicatrices semblent douloureuses et enflées. 

« Wade? »

Il le touche avec précaution et tapote son bras du doigt; son spider-sens devient fou au moment où il le fait, parce que Wilson prend une profonde inspiration, s’asseoit aussi vite que l’éclair et pointe un pistolet vers sa tête. Il le gardait probablement sous son oreiller. 

« Hey, hey! »

‘ _D’accord_ …’ pense le jeune héros en déglutissant et essayant de se calmer pour éteindre son sens spécial. ‘ _Il n’est toujours pas lui-même_.’

« Wilson, c’est moi. » Il lève ses mains et remarque qu’il a sauté en arrière, sur le mur. Il en descend, les bras toujours levés, et répète: « C’est moi. Baisse le pistolet, maintenant. »

Le mercenaire fait un étrange bruit choqué et fait comme demandé, de la sueur sur le front et sa tête chauve. Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et il y a du sang au coin de sa bouche, comme s’il en avait craché beaucoup. 

« Tu vas bien? » Spidey fronce les sourcils et l’inquiétude qu’il ressent toujours lorsqu’il est avec le mercenaire grandit. C’est comme l’anxiété d’un professeur en maternelle qui veut comprendre et aider l’enfant le plus difficile du groupe, toujours mettre des pansements sur ses blessures ou ses genoux éraflés et demande si tout va bien à la maison. 

« O-Oui. » Les yeux de Wilson se précipitent d’un bout à l’autre de la pièce. C’est presque comme s’il ne se souvient pas où il est. « Oui, je… Je vais bien. Juste… Des cauchemars et… Et tu m’as fait peur. »

« Désolé. » Spidey se frotte la nuque, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Devrait-il mentionner le sang sur le sol et le torse de Wilson? L’ambiance… _Perturbante_ qu’il ressent dans cette pièce ce soir? Quelque chose s’est mal passé lorsqu’il est parti, il en est sûr, et il n’aime pas les idées et les images se répandant dans son esprit. 

« Tu vois? Je t’ai attendu. » Wilson lui sourit. Ses dents sont aussi ensanglantées, et son faible sourire ne dure pas longtemps lorsqu’une quinte de toux secoue tout son corps. 

« Wilson, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? » laisse échapper Spidey avant de pouvoir se retenir, mais il est sincèrement inquiet et n’aime pas ça du tout. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu t’es à nouveau tiré dessus? »

« Hah! » aboie le mercenaire, ses yeux sombres et sans vie. « Me tirer dessus! C’est vieux et cliché! Non, baby boy, j’ai juste… » Il hausse les épaules, se lève en grognant, une main pressée sur son torse où les cicatrices sont pires. Il sourit faiblement à nouveau et conclut: « Je voulais voir si un être humain pouvait devenir une pelote à épingles, mais j’ai bien peur d’avoir rater le test. Je suis vraiment bon pour rater des tests, tu sais? De toutes sortes! Et… »

Sa voix est aiguë, des mots incomplets quittent sa bouche, prononcés trop rapidement, et Spider-Man touche son bras avec douceur, terrifié par les insinuations, par les katanas et tout ce sang qui est plus logique maintenant. 

« Hey. »

Wilson s’arrête finalement, respirant fortement, ses traits tordus de douleur et de panique. 

« Quoi? » chuchote-t-il. « Est-ce que je t’ennuie? Tu ne peux pas suivre ce que je dis? Trop d’insultes? » Il sourit honteusement. « Trop de surnoms adorables? »

« C’est… C’est pas ça… » Spidey recule et parle prudemment, avec attention; il ne veut pas causer d’autre attaque comme hier. « Tu es juste un peu nerveux. Calme-toi. Respire et… Et quittons cette pièce. » Il lance un regard au sang et à cette… _chose_ spongieuse dans le coin, comme si c’est de leur faute si Wilson est si lunatique ce soir. « Tu peux amener tes armes. »

Le mercenaire cligne des yeux, sa peur finalement - ‘ _ces cauchemars ont vraiment dû être horribles_ …’ - remplacée par de la surprise et du soulagement. 

« Vraiment?! » Et il ressemble à un enfant qui peut jouer avec ses jouets à nouveau. « Toutes?! »

« Seulement les katanas et deux pistolets. » Spidey retourne vers la fenêtre, désirant de l’air frais, parce que celui dans la pièce commence à devenir irrespirable. « On ne va pas en patrouille ce soir. On va s’entraîner. »

Wilson, qui remet son masque, lève un sourcil sans poil, confus. Apparement, le changement de sujet et la nouvelle conversation lui fait du bien, il à l’air plus relaxé et ses yeux sont de retour à la normale.

« Hey, mon ange, je n’ai pas besoin de plus d’entraînement! Je peux super bien me battre, mieux que toi c’est sûr! » Il boude, ajustant son masque et sa ceinture. « Non, vraiment, tu as dit que nous devions montrer à New York à quel point nous pouvons être géniaux et bons! C’est quoi cette histoire d'entraînement maintenant? »

« Ça aidera à montrer à New York à quel point nous pouvons être géniaux et bons. » dit Spidey, impassible. « Je ne veux pas t’apprendre comment mieux te battre. Je veux t’apprendre à te battre sans tuer des gens. »

Wilson le regarde comme s’il venait de dire une hérésie.

« C’est… C’est impossible! » couine-t-il, prenant maladroitement les lames, deux pistolets et rejoignant Spidey à la fenêtre. « Comment… Comment je suis sensé faire ça?! »

« J’en sais rien, punaise! » le jeune héros glousse en voyant son expression comique, rendue plus drôle par les grands yeux dans le masque. « Peut-être que tu pourrais éviter de tirer dans la _tête_ des gens et viser leurs _jambes_ à la place? C’est un bon moyen de les garder en vie. »

« M-Mais… »

« Tu as besoin de te contrôler. » explique Spidey plus sérieusement. Il lui fait signe avec la main de sauter sur son dos comme le jour d’avant. « Et je vais t’apprendre comment faire ça avant qu’on aille à nouveau patrouiller. »

« Mais… Mais les armes sont supposées _tuer_! » Wilson regarde les pistolets dans l’étui et renifle. « Je veux dire… Je… Je ne les ai jamais utilisé pour faire quelque chose d’autre… » Il fronce les sourcils, soudainement suspicieux. « Et qu’est-ce que tu sais à propos du contrôle, le tisseur? Tu n’utilises pas de pistolets ou de lames! »

« J’ai une super-force, imbécile. » Spidey soupire, sentant un mauvais mal de crâne arriver. « J’ai dû apprendre comment me retenir, tu sais? Si je frappe quelqu’un avec tout mon pouvoir, je peux le tuer. » Il regarde Wilson, impatient. « Donc, tu veux essayer? Je ne te laisserais pas patrouiller avec moi si je ne peux pas être sûr que tu es capable de te contrôler, toi et tes… » Il se racle la gorge, maîtrisant tout le tact qu’il peut. « … Tes besoins. »

« Ce ne sont pas des besoins. » Le ton du mercenaire est à nouveau sombre, la masque est presque effrayant dans la faible lumière qui devient doucement de l’obscurité. « C’est… C’est une mauvaise habitude. »

Spidey se sent mal d’avoir utilisé ce mot et il tapote l’épaule de l’autre homme, espérant lui remonter le moral à nouveau. C’est étrange de le dire, mais le type fou à l’attitude relax du jour d’avant lui manque. Ça ne fichait pas la trouille, ce n’était pas inquiétant, ce n’était pas triste, et il ne se sentait pas si désespéré. L’incident dans cette ruelle et ses conséquences ont choqué Wade, Spider-Man peut le voir, et toute la situation est devenue plus compliquée, comme si ce n’était pas déjà très mauvais avant. Il sait que Wade a perdu encore plus d’espoir à propos de cette histoire de ‘aide-moi à devenir un héros’ et il doit être patient. 

‘ _Allez, tu peux le faire_.’ Et il se parle à lui-même et à Wade. ‘ _Concentre-toi et sois fort_.’

« Donc ça sera plus facile de s’en débarrasser. » Il sourit et serre l’épaule du mercenaire avant de la lâcher. 

« Allons-y. On a besoin de trouver un endroit calme. »

La voix de Wilson est près de son oreille lorsqu’il place doucement ses jambes autour de sa taille et passe ses bras autour de son torse. 

« Aw, Spidey, tu veux que je te monte à nouveau? »

« Ne commence pas avec ça. » râle le héros, lançant une toile et quitte enfin - _enfin_ \- cette pièce suffocante et la puanteur y persistant. « Je vais te lâcher pour de vrai cette fois. »

« Tu ne peux pas! Je suis collé à toi, chéri! »

Spidey soupire bruyamment, essayant d’ignorer le grand homme s'écrasant contre son dos en criant bêtement et les blagues grossières dans son oreille qu’il entendait au milieu de leur balancement. 

Il devrait y avoir un site de construction dans les environs, il l’a souvent vu durant ses patrouilles. Ça devrait être la place parfaite pour s’entraîner en paix, sans spectateur curieux, et Wilson aurait beaucoup de place pour balancer ses épées. 

Le mercenaire crie toujours, cette fois narrant les aventures qu’il a eu en Europe et à quelques endroits de l’Amérique du Sud. C’est une bonne distraction des regards et des mots méchants venant des rues et Spidey prie pour que l’homme balafré continue de parler jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient seuls, où personne ne peut continuer à les fixer. 

Il parle autant probablement pour cette même raison, conscient de la façon dont les citoyens réagissent à leur présence. Le jeune héros comprend, c’est un mécanisme de défense qu’il utilise aussi, mais pour Wilson c’est différent, c’est quelque chose qu’il doit _toujours_ faire parce qu’il arrête rarement d’être Deadpool. 

‘ _Il n’a personne_.’ pense Spidey, répétant les mêmes mots qu’il a dit à Captain America plus tôt. Il pense à la façon dont le mercenaire l’a remercié le jour d’avant et son visage et ses yeux tristes et effrayés font se serrer son coeur de douleur à nouveau. ‘ _Que fait-il lorsqu’il est seul, à part se tuer lui-même et ne parler à personne? Est-ce qu’il dort beaucoup ou est-ce que le cancer ne le laisse pas faire_?’ Il déglutit, se sentant soudainement coupable. ‘ _Est-ce qu’il aurait mieux dormi si j’avais accepté son offre?_ ’

Il aimerait demander, mieux connaître cet homme étrange, mais ce serait impoli et il sait que Wilson n’aime pas toujours parler de ses problèmes. Il reste donc silencieux, ne l’interrompt pas, et se contente de répondre ou réagir à ses questions et ses histoires. Il peut sentir son souffle chaud sur sa joue, ses bras forts sur son torse, les jambes musclées enroulées autour de sa taille, il peut entendre sa voix si joyeuse et relaxée, mais aussi si _vide_ et pas vraiment _là_.

‘ _Je me demande s’il se sent bien_ …'

  


_ _ _

  


Les voix lui font vivre l’enfer durant le voyage. Il veut juste profiter de la présence de Spidey et la façon dont il ressent son corps contre le sien, mais son esprit bourdonne, crie, fait trop de bruit. Il doit parler fort, pas seulement pour être entendu dans le vent qui souffle fort, mais aussi pour s’entendre _lui-même_ , pour ignorer la conversation sans fin qui a lieu dans sa tête. 

Les gens les regardent, aussi. Ils pointent, fixent, secouent leur tête, seulement quelqu’uns n’ont pas de ressentiment dans leurs yeux tandis qu’ils se balancent au-dessus de leur tête. Tout est rapide et flou, mais Wade est bon pour voir et reconnaître ces regards, la _négativité_ qui vient des autres. 

Il arrête bien vite d’écraser et de serrer le corps du héros. Il n’y est pas habitué, d’être aussi près de quelqu’un, et son propre corps réagit de façon embarrassante. Il a déjà montré à Spidey à quel point il est fou et désespéré, il n’a pas besoin de lui donner plus de choses sur lesquelles s’inquiéter ou être dégoûté. 

« Où allons-nous, mon ange? » demande-t-il tandis qu’ils quittent les quartiers les plus populaires de la ville. « Qu’est-ce qu’il y a dans cet esprit intelligent qu’est le tien? »

« Un site de construction. »

Wade fait un son de déception. 

« Mais c’est pas marrant du tout! » Il baissa sa voix pour chuchoter dans l’oreille du héros: « C’est pas _romantique_. Pourquoi tu ne m’emmènes pas dans un endroit plus beau? »

Il essaye d’être doux, d’avoir l’air calme et relaxé, mais il est toujours secoué par les violents coups avec lesquels il a torturé son corps, par la réalisation qui l’a percuté dès que Spidey a quitté l’appartement. Il devrait prendre ses distances avec le jeune homme, arrêter de le draguer, mais c’est difficile, c’est _impossible_ , Spidey est sa seule source de paix et il n’est jamais lassé de sa voix, sa compréhension, son aide. 

« On doit _s’entraîner_. Pas le temps pour du romantisme. »

« Aww! »

Ils arrivent à un petit camp de construction; il y a un panneau sur le grillage qui annonce ce qui est construit - de nouveaux appartements - et la date de fin estimée. 

Spidey se balance au-dessus du grillage et atterrit sur le centre spacieux du site, dépourvu de décombres et de fondations. 

« Allez, descend. »

Wade pleurniche et décroche ses jambes et ses bras; il est assez rapide pour presser un baiser chaste sur la joue du héros, le faisant se retourner avec un regard noir. 

« Désolé. » glousse-t-il. 

_Tu creuses ta propre tombe._

_Ça fera encore plus mal comme ça._

« Vos gueules. » grogne-t-il et les sourcils froncés de Spidey se changent en un regard inquiet. 

« Quoi? »

« Pas toi. » Wade fait une grimace, regrettant le choix des mots. Il n’a pas besoin de rappeler à Spidey qu’il s’occupe d’un homme psychotique qui peut entendre des voix dans sa tête. 

« Ne les écoute pas. » dit le héros, ne semblant pas effrayé ou mal à l’aise. « Ignore-les et concentre-toi sur moi, d’accord? Sur l’entraînement. »

« …D’accord. »

Spidey lui lance un regard curieux et trouve le courage de lui demander ce qui le dérange; il baisse encore un peu sa voix, peut-être par peur de l’offenser ou de mal choisir son moment. 

« Est-ce… Est-ce qu’elles te disent quand tuer? Je veux dire… Est-ce qu’elles crient ou… » Il fait un geste étrange avec ses mains, incapable de s’exprimer, et Wade rit, amusé par l’idiotie du jeune homme, mais aussi mortifié par ce qu’il s’apprête à admettre. 

« Oui, elles crient plus fort lorsqu’il est l’heure de tuer quelqu’un. »

« Oh. Je… Je vois. » Spidey se racle la gorge, cherchant quelque chose de bien à dire. Apparemment il trouve, parce qu’il sourit et répond: « Je suis sûr qu’on va les faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. Tu as juste besoin d’aide. Je pense que ça va aider. »

« Je ne les entends pas quand je suis avec toi. » chuchote Wade, timide; il n’ose même pas regarder Spidey, qui racle sa gorge à nouveau et bouge maladroitement un pied sur la poussière et la terre. 

« C’est bien. » réussit-il à dire, sonnant embarrassé, et Wade se serait frapper lui-même - non, mieux, il se serait poignarder lui-même cinquante autres fois. Son coeur peut repousser, après tout. 

« Commençons… Commençons maintenant. Donc… » Spidey se gratte le menton, étudiant le lieu, puis va ramasser une petite colonne, qu’il lève sans effort et place devant Wade. 

Il lance ses toiles dessus pour créer une sorte de mannequin, une cible avec des bras et des jambes assez grande pour être considérée de taille humaine. 

Les membres sont épais et larges et Spidey les regarde avec fierté avant de se tourner vers le mercenaire. 

« D’accord, maintenant! Tire dessus. »

Wade le regarde simplement, dans un silence complet, et le héros fait la moue. 

« Hey! J’ai fait de mon mieux, d’accord? Je sais, ce n’est pas un chef-d’oeuvre, mais ça fera l’affaire. Prétends que c’est un adversaire et tire dessus. »

Le mercenaire fredonne puis fouille dans l’une de ses poches et montre triomphalement un marqueur rouge. 

« Il a besoin de plus de détails! »

Il dessine un visage heureux sur le ‘visage’ de la marionnette, ricanant lorsqu’il commence à ajouter des pénis, jusqu’à ce que Spidey doivent lui taper la main. 

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et tire! »

Wade hausse les épaules, prend un pistolet et ne vise même pas, plaçant une balle pile à travers la tête du mannequin. Les toiles ne sont pas assez fortes pour l’arrêter et elle vole à travers la marionnette, touchant quelques briques plus loin. 

« Ce n’était pas si- » 

« Pourquoi tu as tiré dans la tête? »

Wade se tourne vers Spidey, fronçant les sourcils, confus. 

« Pardon? »

« Pourquoi la tête? Pourquoi pas un bras ou une jambe? » Spidey fronce aussi les sourcils, les bras croisés sur le torse. « Je ne t’ai pas dit de le _tuer_ , mais tu as supposé que c’était la première et la seule chose à faire. »

« Les armes tuent. _Je_ tue. » grogne Wade, la colère et la panique bouillonnant en lui, les voix revenant malicieusement. « Je l’ai fais presque toute ma vie et quand tu me dis de tirer, je le fais pour tuer. »

« Ça va changer. » promet Spidey et il pousse doucement le mercenaire à quelques mètres de la marionnette. 

« Je vais le lancer dans les airs maintenant, et je veux que tu tires dessus sans toucher de partie vitale, d’accord? »

Wade, se sentant toujours nerveux, se contente d’hocher la tête et attend que le héros attrape le pilier avec la marionnette entoilée dessus et le lance au-dessus de sa tête. 

Cette fois-ci, il prend une seconde pour viser puis presse la détente, chaque geste étant automatique et naturel. 

Spidey attrape le pilier, grognant, et le remet sur le sol, cherchant le deuxième impact de balle. 

Il est sur la poitrine, pile sur le coeur.

« Alors? » Wade ouvre les bras. « Il est mort? »

« Ouais, il serait plutôt mort. »

Le visage du mercenaire s’assombrit, c’est clair même avec le masque, et son humeur se détériore. Tirer dans la tête et dans le coeur lui vient naturellement, il n’y a pas pensé à deux fois, même après la réprimande de Spider-Man. Sa main et ses doigts ont presque bougés tous seuls, son cerveau bousillé a décidé de tirer là par habitude. Il n’est pas habitué à utiliser ses pistolets et ses katanas d’une façon différente, il n’est même pas sûr qu’il puisse en fait apprendre comment les utiliser pour ne tuer personne. 

Il est supposé tuer, c’est son boulot. C’est sa nature… Pas vrai?

Spidey a l’air de penser différemment cela dit, parce qu’il n’hésite pas et lui dit de réessayer. 

Son ton est dur, mais pas impoli ou en colère, il est confiant à propos de ça et de son succès, donc Wade se contente de soupirer et de tirer sur la poupée-pilier volante jusqu’à ce qu’il doive recharger son pistolet. 

Il y a plusieurs impacts de balles sur la marionnette maintenant, et les nouveaux sont tous sur des parties non-vitales, comme les jambes, les épaules et les bras. 

« Bien! » Spider-Man a vraiment l’air heureux, satisfait, _fier_ , et Wade peut voir le sourire sous le masque et aimerait l’admirer entièrement, s’en délecter, ça et le sentiment de l’avoir satisfait. 

« Je… J’ai dû beaucoup me concentrer. » admet-il, sa voix basse car il n’aime pas dire ça. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse faire ça pendant un combat, quand quelqu’un me menace, moi ou… Ou une vieille dame, comme hier. »

‘ _Ou toi_.’ pense-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas à haute voix. 

Spidey sourit toujours, pas inquiet du tout, plus maintenant. 

« Ça deviendra plus facile avec un peu plus d’entraînement. Ne t’inquiètes pas. Essayons avec les katanas. »

Wade remet le pistolet dans l’étui, dégaine les lames et s’approche du pilier, mais le héros l’arrête avec une main sur le torse. 

« Non, on a besoin de faire autre chose pour ça. Tu vas te battre contre moi. »

« _Quoi_? »

_Non!_

_Tu vas le tuer!_

« Je-Je ne peux pas. » Wade recule, loin du toucher de Spidey, loin de lui. Il ne croit pas en lui, merde, il ne l’a jamais fait, mais depuis hier c’est pire. Il ne croit pas son putain de cerveau et ne peut pas croire que Spidey le _fait_. 

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, on va être prudent. Je ne viendrais pas trop près et tu n’auras qu’à te concentrer, comme tu l’as fait avec la marionnette. » Le jeune homme regarde les lames et touche le bout de l’une d’elle. « Même si tu me coupes un peu, je peux en guérir facilement. Ce n’est pas une blessure par balle. Donc ne t’inquiètes pas trop, d’accord? »

« C’est dangereux. » Wade ne devrait pas être celui qui dit ça et pendant un instant il pense que le héros a perdu l’esprit, comme lui. « Spidey, je pourrais… Je pourrais être trop dedans et te blesser gravement. »

« Pfft. » Le héros le regarde avec une expression amusée. « Beaucoup de types ont essayé de me tuer par le passé et je suis toujours là. Je suis rapide et je vais esquiver facilement tes lames. Et si tu perds le contrôle, je t’entoilerais sur le sol et te laisserais te calmer un peu. Marché conclu? »

Le mercenaire pleurniche, se mord la lèvre puis hoche doucement la tête, toujours incertain mais prêt à essayer, à croire sinon lui, au moins Spider-Man. 

« Prétends que je suis un criminel! » crie le héros tandis qu’ils commencent une danse bizarre où ni l’un ni l’autre ne frappe l’autre. « N’essaye pas de me tuer, essaye de m’immobiliser ou de me rendre inoffensif! »

« C’est pas facile! Les criminels n’ont pas un derrière si splendide! »

Au début, ça se passe bien. Wade peut toujours reconnaître Spidey, même dans le feu de l’action de l’étrange combat qu’ils font, et il arrête toujours sa main avant qu’il ne puisse le couper. Il vise ses membres, pas sa tête, mais il réussit probablement à le faire parce que c’est Spidey et pas vraiment un adversaire. Le héros est vraiment rapide et agile, sautant d’un endroit à l’autre, criant des conseils ou des blagues, et Wade admire son corps, son cou fin et ses longues jambes, les muscles bougeant sous le lycra, les mouvements gracieux. Ils rient même ensemble et pendant un instant, tout semble parfait. 

Puis ça devient une course parmi les fondations et les gros piliers qui ressemble à un labyrinthe; Spidey saute et rampe dessus et Wade doit courir et ne jamais le lâcher des yeux pour suivre ses mouvements. L’entraînement devient doucement un jeu dans son esprit, un jeu qu’il veut gagner - qu’il _doit_ gagner - et lorsque Spidey atterrit finalement sur le sol il frappe, le ratant de peu. 

« Wade. » prévient Spidey, sautant en arrière avec une exclamation de surprise, mais le mercenaire n’entend pas sa voix, ne le voit plus. Les voix crient et jurent dans sa tête, disant combien se serait drôle et bien de poignarder quelque chose qui n'est pas son coeur, combien ce serait un soulagement que de voir du sang par terre qui n’est pas le sien. Elles ont aussi oublié Spider-Man, et Wade perd sa dernière trace de contrôle avec un cri de folie et il coupe dans les airs, à quelques centimètres du visage du héros. 

« Wade! Calme-toi! »

Spidey lance une toile et l’homme plus âgé se retrouve sur le sol, de longs fils blancs noués autour de ses poignets, une lourde pression sur son torse. 

Le héros baisse les yeux vers lui, cherchant quelque chose sur son visage masqué. 

« C’est moi! Est-ce que tu me reconnait? »

Wade cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis quelque chose semblable à de l’horreur déforme ses traits et il incline son visage, honteux. 

« Ça va. » chuchote Spidey, retirant sa main de son torse et s’agenouillant pour arracher les toiles. « Ça va. »

« Je… » Wade laisse échapper une expiration tremblante, les yeux se précipitant à travers le site. « Je-Je t’ai dit que c’était dangereux. » Son ton devient sombre, en colère, amer. « Pourquoi tu m’as fait confiance? »

« Parce que tu ne te fais pas confiance. »

« Putain, Spidey, tu vas _mourir_! » Le mercenaire craque, s’asseyant et attrapant le héros par le costume. « Je ne veux pas te tuer! Tu es la seule personne sur cette putain de planète que je ne veux pas tuer! »

« Je ne vais pas mourir. » répond Spidey, confiant, un froncement de sourcil pliant son masque. « C’était juste le premier jour d’entraînement, tu as juste besoin de… »

« De te laisser tranquille! C’est ce que j’ai besoin de faire! » Wade se lève rapidement, rengaine les lames, marmonne quelque chose sous sa barbe, parlant avec les voix qui chuchotent des choses cruelles. La voix de Spidey est assez claire pour les couper, mais Wade l’ignore et continue de secouer la tête, sourd à ses protestations. 

« J’ai merdé à nouveau, Spidey. On en a parlé, tu te souviens? C’est fini, on… Oublions ça et… »

« Non! Je ne vais pas te laisser tout jeter! » crie le héros, attrapant son menton pour le regarder. « Je sais que tu peux le faire! » 

« Et je sais que je _ne peux pas_. » Wade gifle sa main, se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme s’il avait été frappé dans le ventre. « Laisse-moi. » Il baisse ses yeux, sa voix secouée et émue. « Ça va aller. »

« Non, tu vas te faire du mal encore et encore et _encore_. » Le ton du jeune homme est doux, patient. « S’il te plaît, asseyons-nous une seconde. On va se reposer un moment puis essayer une deuxième fois. »

« Non. »

« Wade, _s’il te plait_. »

Lorsque le mercenaire refuse à nouveau, Spidey soupire et soulève son masque jusqu’au nez pour frotter ses joues, las, et respirer de l’air frais. Wade fait la même chose, ne se préoccupant pas des cicatrices pour le moment, et ils restent comme ça, silencieux, avec leur costume poussiéreux et leur coeur lourd. 

« Je ne veux pas t’abandonner, Wilson. » chuchote le héros après de longues minutes emplies de chagrin et de morosité, venant de Wade. « C’était juste le premier jour. Je suis sûr que tu peux ignorer les voix et… »

« Ce n’est pas juste les voix. » murmure l’homme balafré, les bras enroulés autour de lui, les yeux baissés; il regarde ses pieds, pas Spidey, et il sait que c’est mal, mais il ne peut pas vraiment lui rendre son regard pour le moment. 

« Je pense que ce n’est pas juste les voix. Peut-être que tu avais raison. » Il hausse les épaules et commence à se ronger les ongles, comme un enfant anxieux. Ses dents écorchent la peau sensible, et du sang commence à couler. « Peut-être que ce sont vraiment des besoins. Après tout, je suis cliniquement fou. »

« Arrête, ne te fais pas de mal. » dit Spidey, ignorant ses mots, plus inquiet à propos des morsures sur ses doigts. Il y a du sang et du pus causés par les plaies et les cicatrices ouvertes; le héros râle, sachant que ça doit faire mal, et regarde aux alentours, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait apporter du réconfort au mercenaire. 

Il y a une fontaine d’eau à côté d’un plan de travail, probablement utilisée par les ouvriers pour se rafraîchir un peu. Spidey y emmène le mercenaire, se sentant vraiment comme une mère qui guide son fils, triste et malade, et ouvre la valve, laissant l’eau froide couler. Il place la main de Wade sous le jet et demande, pas sûr que ça puisse vraiment le faire se sentir mieux: « C’est… C’est bien? »

Mais les yeux de Wade sont sans vie à nouveau, il fixe le vide, sans vraiment voir quoi que ce soit, et le jeune homme ne demande rien de plus, gardant juste la main sous l’eau jusqu’à ce que tout le sang soit parti. 

Il ferme la valve et regarde les doigts; le facteur guérisseur ferme les cicatrices et davantage de croûtes apparaissent. Ça n’a pas l’air plaisant, mais au moins il n’y a plus de pus. 

« Pourquoi tu te fais _toujours_ du mal? » Spidey soupire; il a une petite exclamation de surprise lorsque Wade le tire vers lui, sa prise et ses lèvres tremblantes. 

« Q-Quoi? » bafouille le héros. Wade peut voir les rougeurs sur ses joues, le léger froncement de sourcils confus, et il retire doucement son masque, les cicatrices et les bosses parfaitement visibles sous le clair de lune, parfaitement visibles par Spidey, qui essaye de se libérer avec douceur mais détermination. 

« On devrait encore essayer cet entraînement, Wilson, tu… »

Il y a un bruit au loin, vers lequel Spidey se tourne et que Wade ignore, attrapant son menton et le forçant à le regarder à nouveau. 

« Quoi- » 

_Ne le fais pas!_

_Tu vas le regretter._

Il _va le regretter!_

Mais Wade ignore les voix et presse ses lèvres contre celles de Spidey, gémissant lorsqu’elles se touchent, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui va arriver par la suite. Il a besoin de faire ça, de se perdre complètement dans cette sensation, de sentir Spider-Man avant que ça ne se termine. Parce que cette… Amitié entre lui et le héros va se terminer après ça, il le sait. Spidey va le repousser, le haïr, le traiter de fou, cracher sur le sol et l’abandonner. 

Wade gémit plus bruyamment, sonnant à moitié comme un sanglot, à moitié comme un gémissement de plaisir, et son autre main - celle qui ne tient pas le menton du jeune homme - va vers le bas pour toucher son dos et le presser contre lui. 

Les lèvres sont douces, leur goût est à la fois sucré et âcre, et le mercenaire ouvre la bouche avec hésitation, s’attendant à ce que Spidey le repousse, mais heureux qu’il ne l’ait pas encore fait. 

Il entend à peine pour la deuxième fois le son de tout à l’heure; il est trop occupé à graver dans sa mémoire chaque détail, le goût de Spidey, son odeur et les minuscules exclamations de surprise qu’il fait à chaque fois que la langue de Wade lèche sa bouche. 

Puis le son devient plus clair, plus fort, et ils réalisent soudain que c’est le bruit d’une photo. Un flash lumineux suit. 

Wade et Spidey se réveillent de l’étrange transe dans laquelle les a fait tomber le baiser, et tournent rapidement leur tête vers la lumière. 

Il y a un groupe d’adolescents ricanant, cachés derrière des boîtes, leur portable tenu devant leur visage. Les photos et les flashs continuent, tandis que l’un d’eux rit: « Wow, on est venu ici pour s’amuser et regardez ce qu’on a trouvé! »

« Le Daily Bugle va donner de l'or pour ça, mec! »

Wade fixe les téléphones d’un air hébété, réalisant doucement qu’ils prennent des photos de son visage, qu’ils ont pris des photos de lui et Spider-Man _s’embrassant_ , et probablement entendu des choses qu’ils n’auraient pas dû entendre. 

« Ugh, Deadpool est vraiment dégoutant comme ils l'ont dit… » marmonne une fille tandis qu’elle vérifie les photos qu’elle a pris. Son amie à côté d’elle ricane et en prend une autre, répondant: « Je me demande si Spider-Man a envie de vomir. »

Wade se retourne et prend le masque sur le sol; ses dents claquent dû à la panique, la colère et l’humiliation se répandant en lui comme du feu liquide. Dès qu’il remet la partie du costume, les adolescents se plaignent et font des blagues grossières. 

« Embrasse-le encore, Deadpool! »

« Une dernière photo pour le Daily Bugle, allez! »

« Ça peut pas être si difficile, Spider-Man, retiens juste ton souffle! »

Le héros, jusque là trop choqué pour réagir à toute la situation, ouvre la bouche et se dirige vers eux mais s’arrête lorsqu’il voit Wade s’enfuir. 

« A-Attends! »

Les adolescents éclatent d’un rire malveillant et ils s’enfuient aussi, s’accroupissant pour passer à travers un trou dans le grillage qui entoure le site de construction. Wade est du côté opposé et il doit escalader le portail pour s’enfuir. 

Il ne regarde pas en arrière, mais il entend Spidey l’appeler; il ne poursuit pas les enfants, il ne pense pas aux photos, mais Wade préfèrerait ça. Il ne peut pas supporter de le regarder maintenant, il continue donc de courir dès qu’il atterrit sur le trottoir. 

Il y a beaucoup de ruelles dans cette partie de la ville et il se cache dans l’une d’elle, la plus sombre et la plus petite, espérant que Spider-Man ne l’a pas vu. 

_Espèce de trou du cul dégénéré!_

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça?!_

_Pourquoi tu l’as embrassé?! Tu as tout gâché!_

« Wade! »

« Pourquoi il ne va pas à la poursuite de ces sales gosses? » grogne Wade. Il sent distraitement le poids d’un pistolet dans sa main, il ne se rappelle même pas de l‘avoir sorti de son étui. « Ils vont vendre ces photos et demain… »

« Wade, s’il te plaît! Où es-tu? »

_Les Avengers seront hyper en colère. Pas juste envers toi, mais aussi envers Spider-Man._

_Pourquoi tu dois toujours ruiner la vie des autres?_

_Pourquoi tu ne peux juste pas faire ton putain de boulot et te torturer toi-même? Tu ne peux pas mourir de façon permanente, mais au moins, laisse le monde un peu tranquille._

« Le monde ne le mérite pas… » grogne Wade tandis qu’il rampe plus loin dans l’obscurité de la ruelle et se cache derrière une benne à ordure. La puanteur de la nourriture pourrie et de l’urine serait insoutenable pour quelqu’un d’autre, mais il est habitué à pire. 

_Alors fais-le pour Spidey._

_Tu n’aurais pas dû demander son aide._

_Tu es un mercenaire et tu en seras toujours un. Donc oublie cette merde, quitte la ville, laisse Spidey tranquille._

_Et, si possible, tue-toi plus souvent. Tu sais que ta voix est agaçante._

Wade s’étouffe avec un sanglot brisé, agrippant le pistolet dans ses mains; il ne peut plus entendre Spider-Man, il doit le chercher plus loin, donc il place le pistolet dans sa bouche, le métal froid si horrible après le baiser, et tire. 

Ce n’est pas la même paix que lui donne la présence de Spidey, mais c’est la seule qu’il aura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Je ne pleure pas, c’est la pluie… ;-; Peter, trouve-le, embrasse-le et va régler leur compte à ces sales gosses, s’il te plait ;-;  
> On se voit dimanche prochain!  
> Bonne semaine, prenez soin de vous! o/


	6. Chapter 6

_Il va venir ici, tu sais._

_Il n’est pas stupide. Il va comprendre où tu es allé._

« Fermez-la. » grogne Wade tandis qu’il fourre le costume sale qu’il portait dans le sac et prend celui de rechange. « Les armes et l’argent sont déjà prêts, quand il viendra ici, je serais déjà parti. » 

_Il peut se balancer vraiment vite, cela dit._

« Peut-être qu’il est _déjà_ venu ici pendant que j’étais allongé dans cette ruelle avec trois balles dans la tête! » Wade réussit finalement à mettre le haut du costume avec des mains tremblantes et de grandes inspirations et expirations, essayant de se calmer pour aller plus vite. « Après tout, j’y suis resté pendant un moment! »

_Ouais, tu t’es tué pendant une heure entière. Plutôt… Triste. Tout ce drame parce que tu n’as pas pu te retenir de rouler une pelle à Spidey._

« Fermez-la! » rugit le mercenaire, lançant une botte contre le mur. « J’essaye de me concentrer là! »

_Continue d’essayer, mec._

Wade pleurniche et sautille sur un pied jusqu’à ce qu’il enfile finalement la botte. Il peut sentir la précipitation bruyante du sang dans ses oreilles, en même temps que les ricanements des voix, qui lui rappellent tellement ces adolescents. Ces _sales gosses_ qui ont pris les photos… 

« Petits cons… marmonne-t-il à travers ses dents. « Petites merdes… »

_Je peux déjà voir le gros titre du Daily Bugle!_

« Spidey les a arrêté. J’en suis sûr. » Wade sourit triomphalement, comme s’il avait trouvé la bonne chose à dire aux voix pour qu’elles se la ferment enfin. « Ouais, il n’a pas gâché son temps à me chercher! Il a juste appelé mon nom deux ou trois fois, puis est allé arrêté ces types! Pourquoi devrait-il venir ici? »

_Il est plus têtu que toi. Il veut vraiment aider._

_Ouais et il avait l’air plus inquiet à propos de toi que des photos._

« Impossible. » L’homme balafré remet sa ceinture, secouant la tête. « Impossible. Il ne veut pas que ces photos soient publiées. Vous pouvez imaginer la tempête de merde qu’elles causeraient? » Il laisse échapper un rire triste, similaire à un aboiement. « ’ _Spidey et Deadpool s’embrassent sous le clair de lune!’_ Qui diable voudrait être vu en train de _m_ ’embrasser? »

_Sa réputation craint déjà. Bon sang, elle craignait déjà avant même cet accident dans la ruelle où tu as décapité le voyou._

_Et qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire, de toute façon? Frapper ces types jusqu’à ce qu’ils se rendent et effacent les photos? Les menacer? Frapper et casser leur téléphones? Les articles seraient encore pire dans ce cas-là._

_Il peut gérer quelques photos embarrassantes, pas une bande de gamins frappés seulement parce qu’ils ont été des spectateurs chanceux._

« Je vous hais. » gémit Wade et même si le son est faible et presque comique, les mots sont sincères et rempli de réel dégoût. 

Il finit finalement de préparer le sac et le prend, marmonnant déjà toutes les routes possibles pour s’échapper de la ville, les routes qu’il peut prendre sans être vu ou remarqué, et marche vers la fenêtre. 

Il aurait dû partir depuis le début, sans demander aucune aide, parce que, comme il l’a répété beaucoup de fois, personne ne peut l’aider. 

Il est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il ne réalise que trop tard qu’il y a quelque chose qui jette un coup d’oeil dans la pièce depuis un coin de la fenêtre. 

« Dieu merci! » Spidey se précipite dans l’appartement, les yeux de son masque grands ouverts, la poitrine lourde. « J’avais peur que tu aies déjà quitté la ville, je t’ai cherché _partout_ , puis j’ai pensé que tu pouvais toujours être là et… » Il reprend son souffle, soupire, et s’appuie contre le mur, passant une main sur son visage, qui est partiellement découvert. 

Wade le fixe, le choc et la panique le fixant au sol comme de la glu. Il tremble, aussi, et ses mains près de l’étui à pistolet le démangent, les voix riant et se moquant de lui. 

_Tu vois?! Je te l’avais dit!_

_Bon sang, c’est putain de gênant. T’aurais dû rester dans cette ruelle et te tirer dessus jusqu’à l’aube!_

« Wade… » commence Spidey, le ton doux, les yeux baissés tandis qu’il frotte sa nuque et traîne son pied sur le sol. C’est un geste qu’il a déjà fait auparavant, Wade le reconnaît, c’est familier et sa panique grandit. 

« Ecoute… Ce qui est arrivé au site de construction… Je… »

« Va-t-en! »

Spidey lève les yeux avec urgence et saute sur le mur lorsqu’il voit le pistolet pointé vers lui. Wade le tient avec grande précision, sa main ne tremblant plus; cela dit, son visage masqué n’exprime que de la peur et de la colère et tout en lui crie un profond malaise et une instabilité mentale. 

« Pourquoi t’es là?! » rugit-il, tapant du pied sur le sol. « Pourquoi t’es là, putain?! »

« Je… Je voulais… »

« Les photos! Et à propos des photos? »

Lorsque Spidey secoue la tête pour lui dire qu’il n’a pas été après celles-ci, Wade tire sur le plafond et de la poussière en tombe comme la première fois qu’il a rencontré le héros dans cet appartement, quand il essayait de quitter la ville comme maintenant.

« Je t’ai dit de m’oublier! De… D’arrêter de m’aider! Je te l’ai dit deux fois, non, peut-être plus! Mais tu continuais d’insister, de dire que tu ne voulais pas abandonner et… Et… » Le mercenaire pleurniche, regardant ailleurs pendant un instant, et Spidey descend doucement du mur pour mieux parler. Cependant, Wade le voit et le vise à nouveau, le faisant lever les mains en geste de défense. 

« Laisse-moi tranquille. » grogne-t-il et il n’y a ni hésitation ni doute dans sa voix. C’est comme s’il parle à un adversaire, à quelqu’un qui sera éliminer s’il est toujours sur son chemin. « C’est fini. J’ai merdé trop de fois et je suis _fatigué_. Je veux juste… Abandonner. »

« Wade, tu n’as rien gâché. Ces photos ne sont pas… »

« _La ferme!_ »

Il tire et la pièce est soudain emplie du cri de douleur du héros, mais il ne l’ _entend_ pas vraiment et se retrouve en train d’attraper le costume de Spider-Man et de grogner près du visage du jeune homme: « Ne me suis pas, n’essaye pas de m’arrêter! Je ne veux pas te voir pendant un putain de long moment! Et quand je reviendrais ici, à New York - après un mois, un an, dix ans, _je m’en fous_ -, on prétendra que jamais rien n’est arrivé. Je serais l’habituel mercenaire détestable et énervant sans cervelle, toi le héros merveilleux qui défend sa ville. » Il sent du sang lorsqu’il presse sa joue contre celle de Spidey et demande avec une voix gutturale et furieuse: « Est-ce que c’est clair? »

« Wade…! »

« Est-ce que c’est _clair_? »

« …Oui. »

La balle a touché le jeune homme à l’épaule et la blessure n’est pas sérieuse. Son facteur guérisseur - bien que faible et incomparable à celui du mercenaire - s’en occupera en peu de temps. Wade veut le repousser et enfin s'enfuir avant que Spidey ne puisse le retrouver, mais maintenant qu’il est près de lui, maintenant qu’il le touche à nouveau…

_D’abord tu lui tires dessus et ensuite tu veux l’embrasser à nouveau? Très romantique!_

_Bien joué_.

_Je suis sûr qu’il va encore plus t’aimer_.

_Fais-le, voyons ce qu’il va se passer_.

Wade serre les dents et presse son visage dans le cou de Spidey; le héros à une exclamation de surprise mais ne dit rien et le laisse contre sa joue nue, écoutant la respiration laborieuse, l’halètement, les désirs qui déchirent Wade.

« Putain… » Le mercenaire sanglote en pressant ses lèvres masquées contre la peau pâle. « Putain…! »

Spidey est immobile, attendant son prochain mouvement; sa bouche est entrouverte, il transpire légèrement et Wade place ses lèvres sur cette bouche mouillée, ne se préoccupant pas du lycra de son masque qui ne le laisse pas profiter du baiser comme la première fois. 

Puis il bouge plus bas, embrassant le menton, le cou, revenant à la joue et se pressant contre le héros, un genou entre ses jambes, les mains traînant le long de son corps; lorsqu’il commence à bouger contre lui avec un gémissement, Spidey réagit en posant une main sur son épaule avec inquiétude. 

« Wade… » commence-t-il, mais le mercenaire grogne et le lâche finalement, prit de vertiges, les voix réduites à de sombres chuchotements. 

Il regarde le héros, son épaule ensanglantée, cette bouche qu’il embrasserait pour toujours, les grands yeux du masque et recule vers la fenêtre en gémissant. 

« Attends! »

Mais il est déjà sortit et les doigts de Spidey ne font qu’effleurer sa cheville tandis qu’il quitte l’appartement sans regarder en arrière. 

Il y a une caravane qu’il possède près d’ici, qu’il utilise pour voyager à travers l’Etat. Spidey est blessé, il ne sera pas capable de le suivre et une fois qu’il sera hors de la ville… 

_Qu’est-ce que tu foutais avant?_

_Est-ce que tu as sérieusement voulu le faire avec Spidey_?

_Pourquoi tu continues de te faire du mal? Il était clairement dégoûté, il était sur le point de t’arrêter._

« Je sais. » murmure Wade tandis qu’il court à travers les ruelles pour éviter d’être dans les rues. Le parking n’est pas loin, il est enfin sauvé de toutes ces émotions dangereuses et ces sentiments qu’il ne peut pas se permettre de ressentir. 

Il réalise qu’il y a des larmes qui coulent le long de son visage marqué, brouillant sa vue, mais il s’en fiche, il continue de courir, haletant, grognant et sanglotant. 

Le toucher et la voix de Spider-Man lui manquent déjà.

  


_ _ _

  


Il y a un journal ouvert sur la table lorsque Spider-Man entre dans la salle de réunion le jour qui suit. 

Cap et les autres Avengers sont assis autour et chacun a une expression différente sur le visage. 

Le super soldat est sombre, inquiet, probablement aussi un peu déçu et choqué. Tony montre un grand sourire, à peine couvert par une main, comme Jessica et Carol, qui gloussent sans même le cacher. 

Clint, Natasha, Thor et Bruce sont les plus confus; ils regardent Spidey comme s’il était un alien, ou mieux, comme s’ils venaient juste de réaliser quel genre de personne il est vraiment. 

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour te juger. » commence Cap, plaçant ses mains sur la table et pressant ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Nous aimerions juste… Une explication. »

« Il n’y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, Steve. » Tony rit et même les lèvres de Thor se lèvent sous sa barbe dorée. « Ces photos sont plutôt claires. »

« Pourtant, j’aimerais entendre ce qu’il a à dire à ce propos. »

Le jeune héros marche silencieusement vers la table et prend le journal. Ses yeux experts voient toutes les erreurs sur les photos, mais leur contenu ne le perturbe pas. Il étudie chacune d’entre elle, il voit la façon dont Wade le tenait, son expression désespérée écrite partout sur ses cicatrices. Avec un soupir, il plie le Daily Bugle et lève les yeux vers Cap et les autres. 

« Je n’ai rien à dire. »

« Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu! » peste le soldat dans un souffle tandis que Clint intervient: « Au moins, dis-nous comment c’est arrivé! L’article n’explique pas grand-chose, il dit juste que toi et Deadpool étiez à un site de construction et que des adolescents ont pris ces photos. »

« Ba, c’est comme ça que c’est arrivé. »

« Mec, il t’embrasse fort là. » rit Jessica en tournant une page et pointant une petite photo. « Pourquoi il a fait ça? »

« Est-ce que tu l’as embrassé en retour? » glousse Tony et Spidey rougit; c’est visible pour tous car il ne porte pas son masque, et tout le monde rit devant son visage agité, excepté Cap. 

« Fils, ce sont tes affaires et nous respectons ça mais les médias et les citoyens ne sont pas heureux à propos de ça. Peut-être l’auraient-ils été si cet incident dans la ruelle n’avait pas eu lieu, mais… » Steve soupire et secoue la tête d’un air las: « Mais _c’est arrivé_ et maintenant, ils sont convaincus qu’il y a une histoire d’amour entre toi et Deadpool, qu’il te corrompt, et que tu es une menace, comme le maire le crie depuis ce matin lorsque les photos ont été publiées. »

« Ils peuvent penser ce qu’ils veulent. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils m’aimaient tant que ça avant. » répond Spidey plutôt froidement, mais il semble terriblement gêné lorsque Tony glousse: « Cela dit, il est sûr que Deadpool t’aime! »

« Est-ce que tu lui as parlé? » demande Natasha et lorsque Spidey hoche la tête, elle ajoute: « Et donc? Comment ça s’est passé? »

« Il m’a tiré dessus. »

« Il a _quoi_? »

Les autres semblent choqués aussi, Tony semble même se sentir coupable, comme si son rire était vexant au vu des circonstances sérieuses. 

« As-tu mal? » questionne Thor en regardant Spidey de haut en bas avec inquiétude. « Où t’as-t-il blessé? »

« A l’épaule, mais ça va! » se dépêche de dire le héros, ne sachant que trop bien comment ses compagnons peuvent s’énerver lorsque l’un des leurs est blessé par quelqu’un d’autre. « Il ne l’a pas fait volontairement! Il n’était pas lui-même, il ne pensait pas correctement. »

« C’était indéniable depuis le début. » se moque Tony, faisant un signe de tête vers le journal; Steve le fait taire d’un regard et demande à Spidey avec une anxiété évidente: « Où est-il maintenant? Fils, s’il allait vraiment si… Si mal, alors il est dangereux. On ne peut pas le laisser aller et venir dans la ville dans ces conditions. »

« Il est dangereux pour _lui-même_. » corrige Spidey, serrant ses poings et ses dents. « Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur de son appartement! Il… Il se torture, il est si paranoïaque et instable qu’il veut continuellement faire du mal à son corps et son esprit et… »

« Il est malade mentalement. » interrompt Cap avec les yeux plissés. « Je voulais vraiment que ça fonctionne, fils, je le jure. Mais tu ne peux plus nier que ce n’est pas _ça_ dont Deadpool a besoin. » et il fait un geste vers Spidey, le désignant. « Il n’a pas besoin d’entraînements aléatoires, il n’a pas besoin d’être emmené dehors pour se balancer à travers la ville comme un enfant et de patrouiller sans aucune responsabilité. Ce n’est pas un jeu. Il a besoin d’une aide _sérieuse_. »

« Il… Il a essayé. » Le jeune homme déglutit et son ton est tranchant lorsqu’il ajoute avec colère: « Et _tu_ as essayé aussi, mais tu n’as fait qu’empirer les choses! Je te l’ai déjà dit, il est _seul_! Des docteurs et des psychiatres ne lui donneront pas ce dont il a réellement besoin! Un… Un ami, un soutien! »

« Mais il ne veut pas juste être ton ami. » intervient Bruce, tenant la page où est publiée la plus grande photo du baiser. « Ceci le prouve. Il a développé des sentiments plus profonds pour toi. »

« C’est… » Spidey se racle la gorge et détourne le regard du groupe. « Je vais gérer ça. »

« Ça complique tout. » insiste Bruce et Clint et Natasha semblent être d’accord avec lui. « Il va souffrir en ta présence, surtout s’il est aussi instable que tu le dis. A moins que… » Il semble très surpris et hésitant lorsqu’il conclut: « …Tu puisses lui retourner ses sentiments? »

Un silence gênant tombe dans la pièce et Spidey fronce les sourcils, souhaitant changer de sujet aussi vite que possible.

« Ça ne te concerne pas. » répond-il et il est sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose lorsqu’il est coupé par Cap: « Ta vie sentimentale ne nous concerne peut-être pas, mais Deadpool _si_ et nous avons besoin de le trouver avant qu’il ne perde complètement l’esprit et qu’il ne mette des civils en danger. »

Le soldat se lève et se tient en face de Spider-Man, les bras croisés sur son torse. 

« Je dois encore décider de ce que nous allons faire de lui une fois que nous l’aurons trouvé, mais pour le moment, l’important c'est de le _trouver_. » Il soupire et demande avec le ton de quelqu’un qui veut vraiment entendre de bonnes nouvelles: « Est-ce que tu sais où est-ce qu’il pourrait être maintenant? »

« En fait, oui. » Spidey relève une manche et montre à tout le monde le petit moniteur attaché autour de son poignet, juste en-dessous du lanceur de toile. « J’ai réussi à placer un de mes spider-traceur sur lui avant qu’il ne parte. Il n’est plus à New York, mais il s’est arrêté à quelques kilomètres. Je pense qu’il a une voiture ou autre. »

« Bien. » Cap fait signe aux autres de se préparer, mais Spidey semble soudainement effrayé.

« Attends! Laisse-moi…Laisse-moi y aller seul! »

De nombreux yeux se tournent vers lui et le jeune homme les ignore tous pour ne regarder que Cap, maintenant en colère et exaspéré. 

« S’il vous voit tous, il va craquer et les choses vont empirer. Il est vraiment fragile en ce moment, alors s’il te plait… Laisse-moi y aller seul. »

« Et comment tu comptes l’atteindre? »

« Je… » Spidey hausse les épaules nerveusement. « Je vais utiliser un jet! Ça ne peut pas être si dur à piloter! »

« Sûrement pas! » s’exclame Tony avec un visage horrifié. « Tu vas le détruire! »

« Non! Allez, il y a juste quelques boutons tape-à-l’oeil et une cloche, ça ne peut pas être si difficile! Je suis un mec intelligent, tu te souviens? »

« Un mec intelligent qui n’a même pas de permis de conduire. » rétorque Tony; heureusement, Clint intervient avec un grand soupir: « Je t’y emmènerais. Je sais comment les piloter. »

Le visage de Spidey s’illumine de joie et de soulagement et il hoche la tête vers l’autre homme, reconnaissant, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Je me garerais un peu loin de là où est Deadpool, pour qu’il n’ait pas d'attaque cardiaque. » Il fronce les sourcils. « J’espère qu’il ne deviendra pas fou à nouveau en te voyant. »

« Il ne le deviendra pas. » Même s’il sonne sûr et déterminé, le jeune héros meurt intérieurement et fixe l’écran autour de son poignet avec anxiété. « Il est toujours là-bas. Peut-être qu’il fait une pause ou… Ou je ne sais pas, peut-être qu’il s’est encore tué. » Il prononce les derniers mots avec un ton plus doux, plein de tristesse. 

« Est-ce qu’il fait ça souvent? » demande Natasha avec sérieux et lorsque Spidey hoche la tête, son expression devient mélancolique et pensive. 

« Ce type a vraiment beaucoup de problèmes. »

« Tu devrais lire son dossier. » dit Carol en secouant la tête. « Il a eu une vie difficile, je dois l’admettre. »

« Lorsqu’il contrôle ses émotions et que les voix ne le harcèlent pas, c'est un mec sympa, en fait. Un peu, huh… Bruyant, mais sympa. » dit Spidey avec un sourire tendre, pensant aux surnoms utilisés par le mercenaire et à ses blagues. « Il n’est pas une mauvaise personne, je le jure. Il veut faire le bien, mais il a tellement de problèmes et d’obsessions qu’il finit toujours par faire de mauvaises choses sans vraiment le vouloir. »

« On pensera à ça la prochaine fois qu’il mettra une balle dans la tête d’un mec. » se moque Tony, puis, avant que Spidey ne puisse répondre, il se tourne vers Thor, qu’il surprend à regarder quelque chose à travers la fenêtre. « Thor? Qu’est-ce qu’il ne va pas? » 

« Je n’en suis pas complètement sûr. » répond doucement le dieu, fixant le ciel. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, mais je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus… »

« Génial. Juste ce dont on avait besoin. »

« Allons-y. » dit Clint à Spidey, se dirigeant vers le toit où les jets et les avions étaient gardés. « D’abord on s’occupe de Deadpool, ensuite on peut penser à la merde apocalyptique qui arrive nous emmerder. »

Spidey est d’accord, ne s’inquiétant même pas du mauvais pressentiment de Thor; il se focalise sur Wade, sur son bien-être mental et physique, sur la douleur qu’il s’inflige probablement. Il regarde l’écran une autre fois, une boule dans la gorge, le coeur qui palpite dans sa poitrine, frappant comme un marteau. 

‘ _Bon sang, j’espère que tout ira bien…_ ’

  


_ _ _

  


Il a arrêté la caravane au bord de la route, caché derrière un grand panneau d’affichage, couvert par l’ombre froide qu’il lance. 

La caravane est plutôt grande et spacieuse; elle offre de nombreux conforts et est toujours - Dieu merci - assez propre. A part quelques bières et canettes, le petit frigo est vide, mais Wade ne s’en inquiète pas pour le moment. Il veut juste dormir, se distraire avec un peu de télé et puis - une fois entièrement reposé et avec un esprit légèrement plus clair - finalement partir, loin de New York, loin de Spider-Man et du stupide espoir que le héros avait pour lui. 

La distraction de la télé fonctionne; il ne peut pas être soûl facilement, mais la bière a l’effet magique de baisser le volume des voix et il peut se noyer dans le monde offert par l’écran plus ou moins en paix. 

La douleur liée au cancer est pire aujourd’hui, probablement dû aux nombreux coups de couteaux et coups de feu avec lesquels il a torturé son corps. Pendant un instant, il envisage l’idée de prendre une douche, mais la laisse tomber et continue à regarder la télé, espérant que ça va l’aider à somnoler sur le grand lit depuis lequel il la regarde. 

Puis il entend un son; la porte de la caravane s’ouvre et quelqu’un entre. Pendant un instant, la lumière aveuglante venant de dehors l’empêche de reconnaître la mystérieuse personne, mais celle-ci marche finalement vers lui et il laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. 

« Putain! » crie-t-il, bondissant, un pistolet déjà dans la main, les voix incontrôlables dans son pauvre esprit. Sa tête palpite douloureusement, c’est comme si son cerveau est sur le point d’exploser, et Wade serre les dents, la crise de panique familière ne lui donnant aucune pause. 

« Pourquoi tu es aussi putain de _borné_?! » crie-t-il à Spider-Man, dont les lèvres découvertes se soulèvent en un sourire rassurant qui ne le rend que plus furieux. « Arrête de faire ça! N’ose même pas sourire comme ça! »

Il recule vers le lit, avec un gémissement empli de douleur et de désespoir. Est-ce qu’il l’avait suivi? Comment avait-il fait ça? _Pourquoi_ avait-il fait ça?

« Je-Je t’ai dit… » commence-t-il en balbutiant, mais il se racle la gorge pour paraître moins pitoyable et misérable. « Je t’ai dit de ne pas me suivre. Je t’ai prévenu, putain d’imprudent… »

« Je m’en fiche. » dit Spidey, son sourire finalement parti, remplacé par un froncement de sourcil triste. Il s’avance, faisant s’exclamer Wade de surprise et s’éloigner de lui. « Il faut qu’on parle. »

« Il n’y a rien à dire. » grogne le mercenaire et quand Spidey est en face de lui et qu’il ne peut plus reculer, il presse le canon du pistolet contre le front du héros. « Va-t-en, Spidey. Je ne veux pas parler. » Il sanglote subitement et commence à trembler. « Je _ne peux pas_ parler! Pas… Pas maintenant! S-S’il te plaît, juste… »

Spidey attrape son poignet avec douceur et bouge le pistolet de sa tête; Wade lâche l’arme et lorsque les lèvres du héros touchent doucement les siennes, il gémit et ferme les yeux. 

Le baiser est moins désespéré que celui qu’ils ont partagé au site de construction. Les lèvres de Spidey sont comme il s’en souvient, le goût est le même, et cette fois-ci, le héros est celui qui ouvre la bouche et lèche ses lèvres gercées. Wade presse leur corps l’un contre l’autre, pelote ses fesses tandis qu’il mord son cou et qu’il grogne contre; Spidey se penche en arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès, haletant et s’accrochant à lui. 

Ils tombent sur le lit et le jeune homme est au-dessus de lui; ils sont durs tous les deux et le souffle de Wade remonte dans sa gorge lorsqu’il voit Spidey enlever doucement sa ceinture et baisser son pantalon. 

« A-Attends… » essaye-t-il de dire, mais l’autre homme le coupe avec un doigt sur sa bouche. 

« Shh. » dit-il et son sourire réapparait, lumineux et _magnifique_. « Tout va bien, Wade. »

« M-Mais… Tu… » Le mercenaire secoue la tête, les doigts s’enfonçant dans les draps. « Comment tu peux vouloir ça? Comment tu peux me vouloir… » il déglutit, espérant arrêter les larmes piquant déjà ses yeux. « … _moi_? »

Mais le sourire de Spider-Man ne fait que s’agrandir et il met ses mains sur le visage de Wade, les doigts passant sous le masque pour le retirer doucement. Il le jette sur le lit, puis le bout de ses doigts tracent les cicatrices, les lignes bossues et gonflées, avec attention, et ses lèvres sont bientôt sur celles de Wade à nouveau. 

« Pourquoi tu te fais toujours du mal? » demande le héros, sa voix étant un doux chuchotement, passant sur les lèvres craquelées du mercenaire. 

« Parce que c’est ce que je mérite. » répond Wade, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage, et Spidey les essuie avec ses mains, secoue sa tête. 

« Non, ce n’est pas vrai. » dit-il. « Tu ne mérites pas ça, Wade. »

Ils s’embrassent à nouveau et Spidey baisse son pantalon, touche son érection abimée tandis qu’il effleure des lèvres chaque centimètres de son visage; Wade gémit, se raccrochant au toucher, se frottant dans les airs pour avoir plus de contact, attrape l’avant-bras de Spidey pour le garder proche. 

« Tu mérites la paix. » murmure le héros, ne cessant jamais de l’embrasser. « Tu mérites l’amour. »

Le coeur de Wade se serre douloureusement à ces mots; ils lui donnent de l’espoir, et la façon dont Spidey sourit - si sincère, affectueux, rassurant - lui fait tourner la tête, le fait se sentir nu.

Il pleure toujours, malgré le grand plaisir brûlant à travers son corps comme du feu, et le jeune homme prend son autre joue dans le creux de sa main et l’embrasse à nouveau, pour la millième fois, ou c’est l’impression qu’en a Wade. 

Puis Spidey laisse son érection - Wade réprime à peine son gémissement suppliant - pour se déshabiller et s’allonger sur le lit, tirant Wade au-dessus. 

Il porte toujours son masque et Wade veut voir ses yeux, voir aussi le sourire lumineux en eux, pour les regarder pour toujours et se sentir aimer par eux. Il désire tellement ça que lorsque Spidey pose ses mains sur son masque pour lui dire de le retirer, son coeur manque un battement. 

Avec un sourire tremblant, le mercenaire s’installe entre ses jambes; ils gémissent tous les deux et tandis que Spidey se mord les lèvres, profitant du plaisir donné par leur corps se touchant, Wade retire doucement son masque. 

Et il crie, parce que le visage du héros est ensanglanté du nez jusqu’au front, où se trouve un grand impact de balle qui fuit. Wade ne voit pas les yeux, ne voit aucun visage dans cette masse de sang. Il crie à nouveau, tombant du lit tandis que l’autre homme - toujours nu et dur - descend pour l’atteindre…

  


Il se réveille avec un cri désespéré. Il regarde frénétiquement autour, haletant, rendu sourd par le coeur martelant incessamment dans ses oreilles. Même les voix sont temporairement silencieuses. 

Il est seul, il n’y a personne d’autre dans le lit avec lui; il baisse les yeux et voit la bosse de son érection sous son pantalon, l’endroit mouillé, et il rugit, sortant du lit dans une colère aveuglante. 

Il donne des coups de poings et de pieds dans le mur fin, le creusant même, puis prend un pistolet et tire sur la télé toujours allumée. 

Le gros bruit ne le fait que se sentir plus mal et la prochaine balle est pour lui, pile dans le front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Nooooon, j’y avais tant cru, pourquoi fallait-il que ça se finisse comme ça? ;-; Pauvre bébé Wade, courage, Spidey est en route!  
> Merci d’avoir lu, à dimanche prochain pour la suite o/


	7. Chapter 7

Il devrait vraiment arrêter de se tuer comme ça. Pas parce qu’à chaque fois qu’il le fait, sa peau le fait souffrir, mais parce qu’il y a toujours quelqu’un qui le fixe, attendant de façon gênante qu’il se réveille. 

Cette fois-ci, ce n’est pas Spider-Man et Wade se sent déçu. 

Un Hawkeye extrêmement nerveux et gigotant se repose contre le mur fin de la caravane et lorsque Wade, vaseux, se soulève du sol, il soupire. 

« Mec, je pensais que tu n’irais jamais mieux! »

« Facteur guérisseur. » lui rappelle le mercenaire, se rappelant vaguement pourquoi il s’était tiré dessus pour la énième fois cette semaine. Il baisse les yeux vers son pantalon et l’humiliation se répand en lui alors qu’il voit l’endroit mouillé sur son entrejambe. Il se lève précipitamment, espérant que Hawkeye ne l’ait pas vu, et le regarde. 

« Attends… » dit-il, élevant la voix. « C’est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi t’es là? _Comment_ t’es là? »

« Huh… » L’autre homme prend un petit écran plat dans sa poche et le lui montre. C’est familier, mais Wade ne peut pas se rappeler pourquoi et il secoue la tête, d’un air renfrogné. 

« Tu as un spider-traceur sur toi. » explique finalement Hawkeye, tapant l’écran. « Spider-Man l’a posé sur toi. J’ai juste eu à suivre le signal. »

Le mercenaire fait de son mieux pour cacher sa colère - _Il lui avait dit! Il lui avait dit de ne pas essayer de choses étranges!_ \- et baisse les yeux vers son corps à la place. Il n’avait rien vu dessus avant, mais maintenant qu’il sait qu’il y a quelque chose, il étudie attentivement chaque pli du lycra et voit un minuscule scintillement derrière sa cheville droite. 

Il prend la petite araignée de métal entre son index et son pouce et le fixe d’un regard vide. 

Lorsqu’il l’écrase sous son pied, Hawkeye a un petit mouvement de recul et l’écran, qui est toujours dans sa main, arrête de biper. 

« Va-t-en. » grogne Wade, tournant le dos à Barton, ne se préoccupant même pas de pourquoi _il_ est là avec un des jouets de Spider-Man, pourquoi il est venu en premier lieu. Il veut juste être seul, penser sans cesse à sa douleur et à tous ces stupides sentiments qu’il a pour le tisseur. 

« Ecoute, je sais que c’est la merde en ce moment, mais Spider-Man est inquiet à propos de toi et on pourrait vraiment avoir besoin d’un coup de main. » Barton se gratte la tête, le visage froissé par la concentration tandis qu’il réunit doucement tous les bons mots dans sa tête. « Il y a… Un gros problème. Dans la ville. En ce moment. »

« M’en fous. » râle Wade, frappant une caisse de fusil hors du chemin alors qu’il va vers la kitchenette, où se trouve le frigo. Il ne peut pas arrêter l’irritabilité et la douleur de résonner dans sa voix lorsqu’il ajoute: « Et pourquoi Spider-Man n’est pas avec toi, s’il était vraiment si inquiet? » Il se retourne vers Barton avec un regard noir. « Mmmh? »

« Parce qu’il est occupé! _Tout le monde_ est occupé, punaise, je devrais être là-bas avec eux aussi! Allume la télé! » L’archer prend la télécommande, toujours sur le lit, mais sa main s’arrête en l’air lorsqu’il voit l’impact de balle sur l’écran brisé. « Oh. »

« Quoi, une autre invasion des Skrulls? » blague Wade amèrement tandis qu’il ouvre une canette de bière et lève les yeux au ciel. 

« Oui! »

Il s'étouffe avec le liquide froid. 

« Quoi?! »

« Thor a été le premier à sentir que quelque chose n’allait pas. Je le jure, Spidey et moi étions en train de venir ensemble, mais ensuite les Skrulls sont arrivés et ont commencé à tirer des rayons partout. »

Wade plisse les yeux derrière le masque, ne voulant pas _espérer_ , ne voulant pas penser à Spider-Man ouvrant la porte et lui disant que tout va bien comme dans son rêve pathétique. 

« Alors pourquoi tu n’es pas là-bas avec tes amis, Legolas? » demande-t-il, utilisant la colère pour alimenter ses doutes et avoir une chance d’avoir la paix. Malheureusement, la réponse de Barton ne l’aide pas, au contraire, elle ne fait qu’empirer les choses et les voix - qui ont été relativement silencieuses jusqu’à présent - commencent à se chamailler. 

« Spidey m’a demandé de venir vers toi quand même. » L’archer a un petit sourire narquois. « Il voulait s’assurer que tu allais bien et il savait que tu serais parti trop loin de la ville s’il t’avait laissé le faire. »

Wade rougit, entend son propre coeur battre rapidement dans ses oreilles, un tambourinement presque douloureux dans sa poitrine. 

« Tu… Tu peux dire à Spidey que je vais bien. » Il espère que sa voix sonne froide et détachée comme il le veut. « Et que je n’ai plus besoin de son aide. »

« Et bien, on pourrait utiliser _la tienne_ cela dit. » Hawkeye lui fait signe de le suivre à l’extérieur et Wade obéit avec un soupir, qui se change rapidement en exclamation de surprise lorsqu’il voit les grattes-ciels de New York entourés par un brouillard vert et de l’orage. 

« Les X-Men ne sont pas dans la ville en ce moment. Je n’sais pas ce qu’ils font et où, mais on est quasiment livrés à nous-même. » 

« Les Thunderbolts? » suggère Wade, ne voulant pas retourner à New York, voir Spidey, lui faire face après ce qu’il s’est passé dans son vieil appartement. « Les Gardiens de la Galaxie? Quelqu’un qui n’est pas _moi_? »

« Les Thunderbolts sont partis aussi. Les Gardiens sont occupés à défendre la galaxie, duh. »

« Maintenant qu’ils ont eu leur film, ils font leur putain de boulot? Va comprendre… »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, mais je suis surpris. » Barton croise les bras sur son torse, semblant plutôt perplexe. « Je ne pige pas. Tu nous _supplies_ littéralement pour que l'on te prenne sur nos missions et quand on a finalement besoin de ton aide et qu’on la demande, tu refuses? »

« Oui. » grogne Wade, se dirigeant à l’intérieur de la caravane, suivi par le super-héros qui s’exclame: « Allez Wilson, Spidey va être super en colère contre moi si je ne te ramène pas avec moi! »

« Il veut juste mon aide! »

« Non! » Barton se met devant lui, ignorant son regard meurtrier, et lui rappelle quelque chose d’important que son esprit, confus et pris de vertiges, a oublié: « Il ne savait pas que les Skrulls arrivaient lorsqu’il nous a dit qu’il voulait te trouver. J’ai accepté de l’accompagner avec un jet et c’est seulement lorsque nous embarquions que les aliens sont venus! »

Il s’adoucit et Wade ne peut supporter de le regarder lorsqu’il prononce les mots suivants: « Il est inquiet pour toi, je le jure. »

« Il ne devrait pas. » marmonne le mercenaire. « Je lui ai dit que tout reviendrait à la normale et qu’il… » Une pensée soudaine lui traverse l’esprit, l’interrompant, et il rougit. 

Les photos!

C’est le matin et elles ont sûrement été publiées. Sûrement que les Avengers et la ville entière de New York les ont vu depuis. Donc ils savent…

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé entre vous deux. » dit Barton, remarquant sa gêne et son embaras. Sa voix est douce, il veut le calmer. « Mais ne t’en inquiète pas pour le moment, d’accord? Reviens avec moi, aide-nous avec les aliens puis… Puis décide pour toi. Personne ne te forcera à rester et à parler à Spider-Man. »

_Ne le fais pas._

_Tu n’as pas à les aider._

_Tu ne leur dois rien._

« Je suis redevable à Spidey. » Wade corrige les voix, ignorant le regard confus - et légèrement inquiet - de Hawkeye. 

…

_Et bien, ce n’est pas entièrement faux._

Wade prend une profonde inspiration et soupire par le nez. 

« Bien, Merida. » blague-t-il sèchement, ignorant une fois de plus le visage agacé que fait Barton. « Mais je ne vais vous aider que si tu m’emmènes là où les autres gars ne se battent pas. »

« Wilson, il n’y aura pas beaucoup d’occasions de parler à Spidey au milieu d’une bataille. Tu ne peux pas te battre seul, il y a beaucoup de Skrulls là-bas. » Hawkeye semble embarrassé lorsqu’il ajoute, prétendant même être très intéressé par ses pieds: « Et tu sais que Cap ne veut pas… Huh, que tu sois seul lorsque des civils sont impliqués. »

« Il ne me fais pas _confiance_. » le corrige Wade avec colère. Il ne se sent plus l’envie de blaguer. Il veut juste finir ça rapidement, tuer autant de Skrulls que possible et puis s’enfuir de la ville, cette fois-ci une bonne fois pour toutes, sans regarder en arrière, sans _s’arrêter_. Il sent ses mains le démanger près des étuis des pistolets, son corps et son esprit atteignent cet engourdissement qui vient seulement lorsqu’il est temps de tuer quelqu’un. Même les voix se taisent, comme si elles savaient que les cris des ennemis prendraient leur place dans l’esprit endommagé de Wade. 

« Spider-Man si. » dit Hawkeye et Wade ne peut s’empêcher de laisser la chaleur envahir son coeur à cette pensée. Il sait que Spidey lui fait vraiment confiance et il ne peut toujours pas le comprendre. Ça le submerge, c’est trop pour lui, et il sent déjà la piqûre brûlante causée par le fait qu’il déçoit le héros.

Une explosion résonne plus loin et le mercenaire en est reconnaissant, car le sujet du moment est lâché pour attraper hâtivement toutes les armes qu’il peut et suivre un Hawkeye anxieux vers un jet garé à proximité.

« Quand je les ai laissé, ils se dirigeaient vers Central Park… » songe l’Avenger à haute voix et Wade, qui est assis sur le siège passager derrière le sien, lance un regard noir vers sa tête. 

« Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas me battre avec les autres! »

« Ne sois pas un lâche et fais face à tes sentiments, mec! » rétorque Hawkeye, le regard noir sur son visage aussi mauvais que celui de Wade. « Ne me dis pas que le grand Deadpool a les genoux qui tremblent lorsqu’il voit Spider-Man! Il ne va même pas être capable de te parler au milieu de tout ce chaos! »

« Je m’en fous! » et Wade grimace lorsqu’il entend son ton, il sonne comme une pitoyable pleurnicherie enfantine. « Je… Je ne veux pas le voir, d’accord? »

« Je ne peux pas gâcher du temps en t’emmenant de l’autre côté de la ville puis retourner vers mes compagnons! Et aussi, les Skrulls nous tireraient immédiatement dessus et ces jets sont la merde la plus chère que nous avons à la Tour! »

_Arrête de faire ta fillette._

_Spider-Man va probablement t’ignorer, il a raison._

« Non! » gémit Wade, tapant même du pied. « Il n’y aura pas besoin d’atterrir, tu peux juste voler au-dessus du champ de bataille, je sauterais. »

« T’es fou?! » Hawkeye tourne la tête pour le regarder, bouche bée, mais ajoute rapidement: « Attends, laisse tomber, _tu l’es_ , mais c’est dingue! Tu vas mourir et ça ne va pas être agréable et… »

« Je peux me régénérer. J’ai vécu pire. Je m’en fiche. » le coupe le mercenaire, énervé. Il peut sentir un mauvais mal de crâne arriver et il n’aime pas les migraines, elles lui rappellent lorsqu’il était normal et qu’il venait juste d’apprendre qu’il avait le cancer… De plus, il n’a pas vraiment besoin d’une autre douleur ajoutée aux nombreuses qu’il sent déjà dans tout son corps. 

« Bon sang, tu es vraiment effrayé! » siffle Barton, surpris et déconcerté. « Tu l’as _embrassé_! Tu peux combattre quelques aliens à ses côtés, bordel! »

Les joues de Wade brûlent lorsque le baiser est mentionné et son attitude cool et joueuse qu’il utilise pour dissimuler l'embarras et la honte est parti. Il boude, ne cache que peu son malaise, et répond: « Non, je ne peux pas. »

« Tu es amoureux. » C’est une affirmation, pas une question, et Wade se demande pourquoi il ne peut pas juste tuer ce soit-disant archer et piloter le jet loin, quelque part _à l’abri_ des sentiments et de _l’amour_.

Lorsqu’aucune réponse ne vient, Hawkeye glousse et semble presque joyeux, même s’ils se dirigent vers une ville envahie par de dangereux aliens et leurs rayons verts mortels. 

« Mec, tu es fou, mais _de lui_! Je veux dire, les photos sont plutôt claires, mais on pensait… Je n’imaginais pas ça… »

« Tu peux te la fermer maintenant? » grogne Wade et pendant un instant, il comprend comment les autres se sentent lorsqu’il est avec eux, racontant n’importe quoi sans interruption. 

_C’est énervant, je l’admets._

_Je pense que je sais maintenant pourquoi Logan rugit toujours et nous coupe en deux lorsque l’on parle trop._

Même Hawkeye ne manque pas l’ironie de la situation actuelle et son sourire en coin trop sûr de lui est presque douloureux à regarder. 

« Si de toutes les personnes, c’est _Deadpool_ qui demande à quelqu’un de la fermer, alors c’est du sérieux! »

« Je vais mettre une balle dans ta tête d’oiseau! » crie Wade en tapant du pied le siège de l’Avenger, mais Barton ne fait que sourire en coin au-dessus de son épaule et répond: « Non, tu ne vas pas faire ça. Je t’emmène à ton Spidey! »

« F-Ferme-la! »

« Allez mec, c’est évident que tu veux le revoir! » L’Avenger hausse les épaules en pressant quelques boutons. « Il n’y a rien de mal à ça. J’espère juste que tu ne vas pas le blesser. » Son ton devient tranchant, plus sérieux. « Tu as définitivement fait une énorme erreur en décapitant ce pauvre voyou, mais Spidey nous a expliqué ta situation. Nous savions déjà quelques choses à ton sujet, de toute façon. » Il se retourne à nouveau, les yeux brillants d’appréhension mais aussi d’espoir: « Si tu réussis à parler à Spider-Man et lui dire à propos de tes sentiments… Si vous commencez à _sortir ensemble_ … » et le visage de Wade brûle avec quelque chose qui n’est pas le cancer, « …Tu ne le mettras pas en danger, n’est-ce pas? Tu vas faire de ton mieux pour éviter de le blesser à nouveau, pas vrai? »

« A-A nouveau? »

« Tu lui as tiré dessus. » Le ton d’Hawkeye est toujours sérieux, mais pas en colère ou accusateur. « Spidey nous a assuré que tu ne l’as pas fait volontairement, cela dit. Tu ne le referas pas, pas vrai? »

« Non! Non, bien sûr que non! » La bouche du mercenaire est sèche et collante et il a très envie d’un peu d’eau, pas seulement pour rafraîchir sa gorge, mais aussi pour faire partir cet horrible souvenir. « M-Mais on ne sortira pas ensemble. » se dépêche-t-il de dire, ses mains s’agrippant au doux cuir du siège passager. « On ne sortira _jamais_ ensemble. Il ne m’aime pas. »

’ _Il_ ne peut pas _m’aimer._ ’ aimerait-il ajouter, mais arrête avant que sa voix ne le trahisse. 

« Mh. » Hawkeye lève un sourcil. « Cependant, il tient beaucoup à toi. »

« Complexe de héros. Il veut réparer des choses qui ne peuvent pas l’être. » Wade regarde à travers la petite fenêtre. Ils entrent dans la ville et le brouillard vert qui ne s'est toujours pas levé. « C’est un homme bon. Trop bon. »

« Mais tu _veux_ le revoir, n’est-ce pas? »

Est-ce qu’il le veut?

Il pense au jeune homme, la façon dont il a désespérément essayé de l’aider, son sourire et sa voix. Le rêve est toujours net dans son esprit et il se sent nauséeux lorsque l’image du visage de Spidey couvert de sang, avec un trou dans le front, lui rappelle qu’il a vraiment tiré sur le jeune homme.

Il ne veut pas le refaire, il _ne le refera pas_ , mais et si son esprit fou s’emparait de lui? Et si son psychisme fragile fait s’effondrer toutes ses limites et ses morales? Il se sent si bien lorsqu’il est avec Spidey, mais en même temps il est si instable, ses émotions sont tellement hors de contrôle qu’il ne peut pas se faire confiance et ne comprend pas comment Spidey le peut. Mais peut-être qu’il sera capable de l’aider, de le faire se contrôler. 

Oui, il _veut_ le revoir. Voir son sourire, entendre sa voix, sentir son toucher rassurant, le _protéger_. Ce n’est pas grave si de la compassion et une étrange sorte d’amitié est tout ce qu’il aura. C’est assez pour lui. 

Du moment qu’il est avec Spidey, il va bien. 

« Oui. » murmure-t-il, assez fort pour être entendu. 

Barton tourne le regard vers lui, pense pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit. 

« Bien. Donc tu la fermes et tu me laisses faire mon boulot. »

Wade fait la moue, n’aimant pas recevoir des ordres, mais sa curiosité est piquée par l’aide de Hawkeye. 

« Tu es un Avenger. » dit-il, confus. « On a fait équipe par le passé, mais tu ne devrais pas faire ça. »

« Qui dit ça? »

« Probablement Cap. »

Hawkeye esquive un rayon laser et pilote le jet entre deux grands bâtiments, répondant: « Quand est-ce que tu te sens le mieux? Quand tu es avec Spidey ou quand tu ne l’es pas? » 

C’est presque humiliant de l’admettre, mais Wade marmonne à contrecoeur: « Quand je suis avec lui. »

« Je ne sais pas s’il va un jour te retourner ton amour, mais tu ne peux pas te forcer à l’éviter, pas quand ça cause tant de problèmes, pas quand ça te fait être encore plus fou. Pas quand il veut _t’aider_. Parce qu’il le veut vraiment, il s’est même disputé avec Steve à ce propos! »

Les sourcils du mercenaire se lèvent.

« V-Vraiment? »

« Ouais! Et Bruce a dit qu’il est possible que tu souffres en _restant_ avec lui, parce qu’il ne te retourne pas tes sentiments, et je pensais que j’étais d’accord avec lui, mais maintenant que je t’ai vu… Je pense que tu devrais vraiment arrêter d’être un salaud, arrêter de te tuer et commencer à _croire_ en toi. Ou au moins… » Hawkeye lui lance un regard amical. « Crois en Spider-Man. »

Soudainement, la conversation que lui et Spidey ont eu le jour précédent lui revient. 

_« Personne ne peut m’aider. »_

_« On va arranger ça. Tu as besoin d’être fort, cela dit. Tu as besoin de continuer, de te contrôler, de te donner une chance. Comme je le fais maintenant. Tu peux faire ça? »_

_« Pourquoi tu m’as fais confiance? »_

_« Parce que tu ne te fais pas confiance. »_

« Tu as raison. » dit Wade, sortant ses pistolets tandis qu’Hawkeye vole finalement au-dessus du champ de bataille principal, où tous les Avengers se battent. « J’ai besoin de croire en lui. »

« C’est ce que je voulais entendre! »

Tandis que le jet atterrit sur un robot Skrull, le détruisant, le mercenaire le voit. Spider-Man se balance au-dessus de trois aliens et, d’une manoeuvre gracieuse dans les airs, leur donne des coups de pieds pile sur le visage. 

« Merci, mon pote. » dit Wade à Hawkeye alors qu’ils sautent du jet, prêt à prendre part au combat. L’Avenger lui sourit et hoche la tête pour Spider-Man. Son sourire disparaît lorsqu’une voix énervée l’appelle. 

« Clint! Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris autant de temps?! »

« Désolé, Cap! J’ai ramené Deadpool avec moi, il va nous aider! »

« Deadpool! » Le super soldat l’approche avec de grands pas, son bouclier salit par quelques tâches de sang. Il le fixe pendant un long moment et Wade se redresse, attendant qu’il parle. 

Sans doute que Cap trouve sur son masque ce qu’il cherche, car il s’adoucit et dit simplement: « Ne tue personne. »

« Bien sûr, monsieur! Compris, monsieur! » Wade fait un salut militaire, ignorant la façon exaspérée avec laquelle Cap lèvent les yeux au ciel, et s’enfuit, court vers _Spidey_.

Le super-héros, qui était trop occupé pour remarquer le jet, semble choqué lorsqu’il le voit. Les yeux de son masque s’agrandissent encore plus lorsque Wade rassemble assez de courage pour lui faire un large sourire. 

« Salut, baby boy. »

Un Skurll arrive, mais Wade tire sur sa jambe et l’alien tombe au sol en criant, s’évanouissant. 

« Tu vois?! » Le mercenaire rit, l’excitement, la joie et _l’espoir_ l'emplissant à ras bord. « Je l’ai fait! Je ne l’ai pas tué! »

Spidey lui sourit, mais sa posture et son hésitation expriment encore beaucoup de surprise, qu’il exprime: « Tu es venu. »

Et Wade ne tente pas de blagues vulgaires ni n’essaye de changer de sujet. Les voix sont silencieuses, la bataille est tout autour d’eux, mais en même temps elle est loin et les laisse en paix - pour l’instant. Alors il se sent satisfait, incroyablement mieux qu’il y a quelques heures lorsqu’il avait rêvé et qu’il s’était tiré dessus, et sa réponse est douce.

« Oui. Je voulais aider. » Il se sent soudainement effrayé, la panique revient, et il craint le jugement de Spidey. « Je peux? »

Il laisse échapper un profond soupir lorsque le sourire de Spider-Man s’agrandit, étirant son masque. 

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Merci, on en avait besoin. »

Une explosion les interrompt et ils ne parlent pas pendant un moment, trop occupés à envoyer des Skrulls au sol. Wade se concentre, pense à l’entraînement; même si c’était juste une fois, un bref moment, ça a en fait été utile. Il ne blague pas, ne se parle pas à lui-même comme il le fait d’habitude lorsqu’il est en mission; il est concentré, attentif, tout son esprit et son être sont concentrés sur le combat et les parties vitales des ennemis qu’il doit éviter. Il force ses mains à bouger comme Spidey le lui a appris. 

« Respire… » murmure-t-il. « Respire et immobilise-les… Rends-les inoffensifs… Respire… »

C’est comme s’il se remet à zéro, effaçant des années de combats et de boulots machinaux. C’est plus difficile de battre quelqu’un sans le tuer que de juste tirer dans son cerveau et le laisser. Lorsqu’il se retourne et voit des ennemis _vivants_ , il ne peut pas complètement comprendre ce qu’il se passe. C’est comme un rêve. Est-ce qu’il a fait ça? Est-ce qu’il a vraiment levé ses pistolets et tiré sans tuer? 

Il se sent dissocié et les voix menacent de revenir, chuchotant déjà dans le fond de son esprit, mais une main tombe doucement sur son épaule et lorsqu’il regarde derrière, Spider-Man est là, souriant toujours. 

« Bon travail. » dit-il avec fierté. Sa voix est chaleureuse et heureuse et Wade se sent comme ça aussi, maintenant. 

« Merci. » répond-il. Ses yeux bougent du visage masqué du héros à son épaule et il fronce tristement les sourcils.

« Je… Je suis désolé. Pour ça. Pour tout. » Il racle sa gorge, pleinement conscient que ce n’est pas le bon moment, que les Skrulls sont toujours là. Mais il a besoin de dire ça et il rajoute donc: « Je ne voulais pas… Je n’étais pas… »

Dommage que les mots lui fassent défaut, c’est quelque chose qui n’arrive seulement qu’une fois tous les un ou deux ans. 

« Ce que j’essaye de dire c’est que… Tu… J’étais… »

« Ne t’en fais pas. » Spidey sourit d’une façon rassurante. « Je sais que tu ne te sentais pas bien. »

« Je me sens bien quand je suis avec toi! Trop bien! » Wade est reconnaissant à son masque, parce qu’il est sûr que ses rougeurs pourraient être parfaitement visibles sans, même si des cicatrices couvrent entièrement son visage. « J’avais peur de tant l’être avec toi parce que tu me fais me sentir si bien et je n'y suis pas habitué! Mais je me sens _davantage_ effrayé lorsque tu n’es pas avec moi, je… Je… »

« Wade. »

Le jeune homme prend sa main et la tient fermement; le mercenaire baisse la tête, mais Spidey la lève avec un doigt. 

« Tout va bien. »

« Je veux ton aide. » Wade soupire, serrant les longs doigts. 

« Bien. » Spidey sourit à nouveau. « Parce que je ne t’ai pas abandonné, Wade. »

« Et… Et je suis désolé pour le baiser. Bon, les baisers, parce que techniquement, je t’ai embrassé deux fois. Est-ce qu’un baiser masqué compte? Q-Quoi qu’il en soit, je suis désolé. » Il détourne le regard, incapable de regarder le héros dans les yeux. « Je ne le referais pas. Quand on recommencera à s’entraîner et à patrouiller à nouveau, je ne ferais rien de bizarre, je le jure. »

Spidey est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand les Skrulls semblent les remarquer et deux soldats leur lancent des petites bombes. Heureusement, les sens spéciaux du tisseur le laissent s’en occuper et il les envoie voler dans les airs avec ses toiles, les faisant exploser sans blesser personne. 

Les aliens commencent bientôt à battre en retraite. Ils étaient juste un petit groupe, peut-être envoyés pour contrôler la situation sur Terre et vérifier s’il y avait le moindre espoir pour une attaque plus grande. La solide défense des Avengers leur a montré que ce n’était pas le cas. 

Les Skrulls blessés réussissent à boiter jusqu’à leur vaisseau spatial, aidés par leurs compagnons; c’est drôle, mais Wade en reconnaît la majorité. Peut-être parce qu’il s’est tant concentré sur eux avant de tirer ou peut-être parce qu’ils sont _vivants_ et pas des cadavres sans nom, sans visage et sans importance, reposant sur le sol. C’est étrange de penser que ses balles les ont blessé, mais pas tué. C’est étrange de penser que Deadpool n’a pas répandu la mort autour de lui, mais a laissé à la place tout le monde rentrer chez soi avec seulement deux jambes cassées et de simples égratignures. 

Dès que le vaisseau spatial s’élève du sol et s’envole au loin, laissant de la poussière derrière lui, la population de New York inonde à nouveau les rues. Les gens applaudissent, encouragent, rient; ils remercient les Avengers et Wade se sent comme un étranger au milieu de cette célébration. 

Bientôt, les citoyens le remarquent et beaucoup de regards confus et surpris passent parmi eux, tandis que les policiers et les pompiers arrivent; il y a aussi le maire et Spider-Man grogne lorsque la moustache caractéristique de Jameson apparaît dans la foule. 

Heureusement, Captain America s’avance pour parler et même si son sourire est fatigué, il serre la main du maire avec politesse. 

« Je devrais y aller. » chuchote Wade tandis que les gens chuchotent et le pointent du doigt; certains gloussent même et le son devient plus fort lorsque Spidey repose une main sur son bras. 

« Non! Tu as aidé! Tu dois le fêter avec nous! »

« Je ne fais pas parti d’ici. Et je n’ai pas fait tant que ça, chéri. » Son sourire est un peu triste. « Tu aurais gérer ces trous du cul sans problème même si je n’avais pas été là. »

« Ce n’est pas vrai et tu le sais. » Spidey le fixe. « Tu as fait un boulot fantastique aujourd’hui, Wade. Tu… Tu t’es _contrôlé_ et c’était incroyable! »

« Comme toi? » blague le mercenaire et son coeur palpite lorsqu’il entend le héros glousser. 

« Plus que moi. C’était bien et je ne te laisserais pas t’en aller sans d’abord avoir un grand ‘merci’ de New York et du maire. » Il tire le costume de Deadpool. « Tu leur as montré, Wade. Tu leur as montré que tu pouvais être un mec bien. Ils comprendront ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette ruelle. »

Quelqu’un donna un micro à Jameson et maintenant, il fait un de ses infâmes discours. Cette fois-ci, il utilise de bons mots cela dit, plein d’appréciation et de respect. 

Wade et Spidey sont un peu loin du reste des Avengers et le héros attrape fermement sa manche pour l’emmener vers le reste du groupe. Jameson, qui parle toujours, leur lance un regard surpris, mais ne s’arrête pas. 

« Huh… »

C’est la première fois que Wade est dans une situation pareille, où les gens vont le remercier plutôt que de le supplier de s’en aller, de lui dire qu’il est un monstre. C’est comme attendre son tour pendant un exposé à l’école et son habituelle anxiété sociale, si bien cachée sous d’épaisses couches de blagues, humour, d’auto-dérision, revient en force, similaire à une claque sur son visage défiguré. 

« Tout va bien. » Spidey sent sa tension et sourit. Sa main trouve la sienne et la serre. « Je couvre tes arrières. »

Wade déglutit et hoche la tête; il peut voir et _sentir_ beaucoup de regards curieux et d’index pointés vers lui. Il essaye de les ignorer pour ne penser qu’à la main de Spidey et la chaleur qui en vient même à travers le lycra. 

« Spidey… » murmure-t-il lorsque Jameson commence à concentrer son attention sur le reste du groupe; il ne va pas les ignorer encore bien longtemps. 

« Oui? »

« Je suis désolé pour les photos aussi. » et ce n’est pas ce qu’il aimerait dire, mais c’est une chose importante et il est heureux de voir Spidey sourire. 

« Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. »

Jameson parle un moment à la foule; Wade ne l'écoute pas, il a trop peur et ses oreilles sonnent. Seule la ferme mais douce prise de Spider-Man lui donne la force de ne pas s'abandonner à une complète crise de panique. 

« Spidey. » Il avale de la salive chaude et se tourne un moment pour regarder le héros, qui suit chaque mouvement du maire. 

« Quoi? »

Jameson est si près maintenant, et il est évident qu’il ne veut pas vraiment leur parler, mais il va le devoir, surtout après tous les articles intéressants que ses journaux ont publiés à leur propos. 

Wade sait que c’est fou, qu’il y aura de meilleurs moments pour ça, mais après tout, il _est_ fou et il ne peut plus le retenir. Pas après la conversation qu’il a eu avec Hawkeye, pas après cette bataille qui s’est si bien passée, pas après la réconciliation qu’il a eu avec Spidey. 

Les voix sont toujours silencieuses et la paix à l’intérieur de son esprit fait penser au paradis, elle le fait mieux penser. Ou peut-être pas, si l’idée folle qu’il a est quelque chose à laquelle se fier. 

« Je-Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Maintenant? » Le murmure de Spidey sonne un peu nerveux et il surveille Jameson avec une grande dose de dégoût et de malaise. « Est-ce que ça peut attendre? Cet idiot vient vers nous! »

« Non, c’est comme… C’est comme quand tu dois aller pisser et que tu ne peux pas te retenir, tu vois ce que je veux dire? Je-Je dois te le dire maintenant! »

Spidey le regarde avec inquiétude, tirant sur sa main.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? »

_« Je pense qu’il est temps d’avoir une petite discussion avec deux personnes à propos de qui nous avons appris beaucoup ces derniers jours. »_

« Je… »

Jameson montre un petit sourire froid, à moitié caché par sa splendide moustache, et il avance avec de grandes enjambés, comme Cap précédemment. Le maire ne semble pas aussi cool et rassurant que lui cela dit, il est plus comme un prédateur qui a trouvé sa proie et qui est prêt à la manger. 

_« Je suis sûr que nous somme tous curieux d’entendre ce qu’ils ont à dire à propos d’un horrible évènement que nous connaissons plutôt bien. »_

« C’est… Tu vois, je… »

_« Et je voudrais aussi savoir ce qu’ils peuvent nous dire à propos de quelques photos surprenantes que certains jeunes nous ont laissés publiés dans notre journal adoré. »_

Wade fixe Jameson, mais il ne le voit pas et ses mots, timides et chuchotés, sont seulement pour Spidey, tout comme toute son attention; le héros resserre sa prise autour de sa main pour l’encourager.

« Je… »

_« Je n'aurais pensé te voir avec les Avengers, Deadpool. Je n’aime pas t’avoir dans ma ville, surtout après ce que tu as fait, mais je suppose que tu as beaucoup aidé cette fois. Ça te dérangerait de nous dire pourquoi tu es là et ce qu’il s’est passé dans cette ruelle où tu as décapité ce pauvre jeune homme? »_

Et, alors que Jameson tend son bras, Wade laisse échapper les mots qu’il voulait dire depuis si longtemps, ces mêmes mots qu’il a craint et que maintenant il doit absolument dire à Spidey. Il est si effrayé et nerveux qu’il est figé sur place, ne se tourne même pas vers le héros, ne voit même pas le micro, et dit, sa voix amplifiée pour que tout le monde l’entende:

« Je t’aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Kyaaaaaaaa il l’a diiiiit! Wade, tu es juste trop mignon. C’est horrible de couper un chapitre comme çaaaaa, je file traduire la suite pour vous la livrer en temps et en heure!   
> A dimanche prochain! o/


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de l’auteur:** Vous savez, quand vous avez une grande histoire en tête et que vous avez hâte d’en écrire certaines parties? C’est une des parties que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps :’D Aussi, merci à tous de tous rester fidèles à cette histoire, j’apprécie vraiment. J’espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre aussi!

Une exclamation de surprise collective est la seule chose qui peut être entendue après les mots de Wade. 

Jameson le fixe, absolument horrifié et choqué; Spidey, qui tient toujours sa main, creuse un trou sur son visage masqué avec ses yeux. La foule qui les entoure et les Avengers sont également stupéfaits.

« Bordel. » marmonne Natasha, ses sourcils levés jusqu’à ses cheveux; à côté d’elle, Clint fixe Wade avec la bouche brande ouverte. Même Tony, dans son costume d’Iron Man, réussit à exprimer toute sa perplexité. 

Wade souhaitait mourir depuis longtemps; pendant une certaine période, c’était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, son plus grand désir et objectif. Puis, lorsqu’il a réalisé que c’était inutile et qu’il n’y avait pas de mort pour quelqu’un comme lui, il a abandonné. Il est vraiment bon pour abandonner, étant donné l’histoire qu’il a faite ces derniers jours.

Maintenant, ce souhait est plus fort que jamais. Il prie pour que quelqu’un lui tire dessus avec une balle spéciale, pour qu’une maladie inconnue s’empare de son corps déjà malade et qu’elle dupe enfin le facteur guérisseur. Il prie pour un miracle, un trou dans le sol, un soudain changement d’avis de Dieu, qui décide d’effacer son existence une bonne fois pour toutes. 

Rien ne vient - évidemment - donc il est laissé sur cette grande place, entouré de gens, la main de Spider-Man serrant toujours la sienne, avec un Jameson choqué dont la surprise est si grande que même sa moustache et ses cheveux semblent paralysés. 

Les voix ne sont pas encore revenues. C’est une bonne chose, cela dit, car le silence lui permet de penser de façon claire, d’en venir à une solution. Il n’y a pas le temps de paniquer, il n’y a pas le temps de penser à Spidey et à sa réaction, à ce qu’il vient de faire. 

_’Je viens de dire à Spidey que je l’aime.’_

Non! Il ne doit pas y penser maintenant! Il doit trouver quelque chose à dire! 

Même Captain America le fixe comme si une deuxième tête était apparu sur son cou et Wade déglutit, rassemblant tout son courage pour faire apparaître les choses différemment de ce qu’elles sont vraiment. 

« Ouais, mec! » s’exclame-t-il, sortant tout le monde de leur surprise et de leur transe. « Je… Je t’aime! »

Il lâche la main de Spidey pour s’approcher de Jameson, qui fais un pas en arrière, mais qui n’a pas assez de temps pour reculer. Le bras de Wade est sur ses épaules en quelques secondes et le mercenaire lui fait un grand sourire. 

« Tu es mon maire préféré, tu sais? Pas que je connaisse plein de maires, à part le mien dans _Animal Crossing_ … Mais je suis sûr que tu es le meilleur qui soit! Toujours si protecteur envers la ville et ses habitants, toujours prêt à sacrifier sa santé et ses poumons pour crier contre les gars en lycra qui se balancent entre tes grattes-ciels… Vraiment, tu es si admirable! »

Des gloussements passent à travers la foule et un rougissement de colère apparaît sur les joues de Jameson. 

« Tu… » essaye-t-il de dire, mais Wade le coupe rapidement, faisant un geste vers la place d’une manière théâtrale: « Regarde tous ces gens qui t'adore aussi! New York est si chanceuse de t'avoir! Je ne peux imaginer ce qui arriverait si tu n'étais pas là, demandant des photos du même homme en lycra sur lequel tu cries… » Wade remue ses sourcils sous son masque, son sourire dix fois plus grand. « Est-ce que tu aimes les gars en lycra, à tout hasard, J.J.? »

Beaucoup de personnes explosent de rire, d’autres applaudissent, et Spidey rit, penchant sa tête vers le bas pour cacher son sourire. 

Jameson semble maintenant hystérique, presque au bord d’une crise cardiaque; son visage est si rouge et _lumineux_ , Wade se demande s’il va bientôt exploser. 

« Je ne suis pas celui qui les embrasse! » aboie le maire et la foule redevient silencieuse. Wade s’y attendait, alors il sourit, tapote le dos de l’homme et retourne vers Spidey, qui le regarde avec inquiétude. 

« C’est une autre raison pour laquelle je t'aime J.J.! » Il tapote l’épaule de Spidey. « Tu es toujours si honnête et franc! Et je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que ces photos ont été publiées! »

Le maire le regarde prudemment et la surprise est visible sur le visage de tout le monde pour la seconde fois. 

« Oui, parce que, tu vois… C’était un pari! Un pari inoffensif entre moi et un ami! »

« Quoi? » La colère de Jameson s’évapore tandis que lui et les personnes autour d’eux assimilent ce soudain retournement de situation. 

« Ce n’était pas un vrai baiser…? »

« Il plaisantait juste…? »

« Punaise, je suis vraiment tombé dans le panneau! »

Les seuls qui ne semblent pas du tout convaincus sont tous les Avengers et Spidey; ce dernier bouge inconfortablement, regardant le faux sourire de Wade avec un froncement de sourcil triste, pendant que le mercenaire continue de mentir: « Ouais, Wolverine va être tellement déçu! Il a dit que je n’avais pas les couilles d’embrasser Spider-Man - ‘Mec, si jamais tu l’embrasses, je ne bois pas de bière pendant une semaine!’ -, mais ces photos vont prouver le contraire! Merci de les avoir publiées, Jamey! »

Son rire retentissant peut être entendu dans la place entière et sa main serre l’épaule de Spidey une dernière fois avant qu’il ne retourne vers Jameson, dont l’embarras est si clair et vif que Wade ne peut s’empêcher de rire à nouveau. 

« Je sais que tu voulais une exclusivité sympa. Désolé de gâcher tes plans, mon pote, mais… C’est tout. C’était une blague et tu as été assez stupide pour le prendre au sérieux. Seulement parce que Spider-Man était impliqué. » Il baisse la voix, qui devient soudainement froide et énervée, avec un tranchant dangereux. Il rapproche son visage de celui de Jameson et grogne: « C’est ce que tu récoltes pour fourrer ton nez dans des choses qui ne te concernent pas. Profite des moqueries et de la déception de tes citoyens et de tes lecteurs. »

Jameson ouvre la boche pour répondre, mais l’expression effrayante de Wade, rendue pire par le masque, le convainc de rester silencieux. Il avale sa fierté blessée et ses doutes et regarde simplement le mercenaire, qui sourit avec trop de douceur. 

« Bien. » dit Wade. « Maintenant qu’on a réglé ça, je pense qu’il est temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison et de me reposer sur mes sacs d’argent et d’armes. »

« Attends! » grogne J.J., ignorant le regard noir que lui lance Wade. « Ce baiser a peut-être été une blague, mais cet homme décapité dans une ruelle ne l’est pas! Je veux savoir - _nous_ voulons savoir - ce que tu as à dire à ce propos! »

Et soudain, Wade se rappelle où il est et qui est avec lui. Il peut sentir les gens le fixer, attendant sa réponse; la tension grandit, de même que toutes les peurs et la colère que sa présence a toujours créée. Il se redresse, espérant avoir l’air calme et convaincant, et répond: « C’était un accident. »

« Bien sûr. » commente Jameson amèrement, plissant les yeux. « Donc il t’es juste arrivé de décapiter un homme et de mettre en danger la vie d’une pauvre femme. C’est ce que tu es en train de dire? »

« Cet homme était un criminel. » rétorque Wade, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings. Il est déjà en train de perdre son air calme et il veut crier qu’il a fait la bonne chose, qu’il a tué pour aider et pas juste pour l’argent. Il veut dire à tout le monde à propos de ce psychologue qui a violé une jeune fille, la poussant au suicide. Il l’a tué et n’a rien demandé en retour, n’a pas accepté l’argent de ses parents. Il a tué car c’était la bonne chose à faire. Et à propos de tous ces enfants qu’il a sauvé? A propos de toutes les bonnes choses qu’il a accompli, mais que tout le monde a ignoré ou n’a même pas vu?

Il a l’impression d’être de retour au début, dans son appartement, prêt à quitter la ville, se sentant complètement incompris et _seul_.

« Il a essayé de tuer cette vieille femme et Spider-Man! Il était sur le point de leur tirer dessus! Je ne voulais pas le tuer au début, mais quand j’ai vu ce qu’il allait faire, j’ai dû l’arrêter! »

« Tu l’as tué comme un animal! » crie Jameson, le surprenant. « Notre ville a déjà assez de problèmes, grâce aux personnes comme lui! » il désigne Spidey, dont les yeux deviennent deux petites fentes. « Et eux aussi. » Jameson se tourne vers les Avengers et trouve le courage de les regarder méchamment. 

« Dieu seul sait combien de vies tu mets en danger chaque jour avec tes combats et tes explosions! Et n’oublions pas les dégâts et les coûts! »

Les héros l’ignorent, mais ils sont visiblement vexés et Captain America lui retourne son regard méchant en le fixant d’un air déçu. 

« Cet homme méritait la mort. J’ai _aidé_. » continue d’argumenter Wade, un profond grognement montant dans le fond de sa gorge, et il commence à trembler lorsque J.J. se moque de lui et le regarde avec mépris. 

« Tu n’as pas aidé! Tu as effrayé cette pauvre femme et toute la ville! Tu es un criminel fou et sans cervelle qui se fait embaucher pour tuer des gens! Tu es _pire_ que Spider-Man et s’il est une menace, alors tu es bien, bien plus. » Il fait un son de dégoût et ça sonne comme une claque pour Wade. « Tu es un _monstre_. Dangereux et terrifiant. Et l’idée de t’avoir dans ma ville me rempli d’effroi. »

La panique s’accroche à Wade avec une poigne glaciale et il se tient là, son grand corps musclé se dressant devant Jameson, sans réagir. Il accepte les mots - il se les ait répété à lui-même tellement de fois auparavant de toute façon - et retient ses larmes de douleur et de colère. Ce sont les larmes d’un enfant qui essaye d’être fort devant un adulte cruel, malgré le fait qu’il sache parfaitement que le plus grand a raison, qu’il est vraiment un raté et un enfant affreux. 

Ce sont les mêmes larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux lorsqu’il était petit et que son père lui criait dessus. 

Les voix commencent à revenir, chuchotant de sombres choses dans son esprit, de mauvais souvenirs qu’il espérait avoir oublié pour toujours. Sa respiration est laborieuse et il ne voit plus ce qui est en face de lui, il n’entend pas ce que Jameson lui dit, il est perdu et seul et…

« Assez! »

La tête de Wade se tourne rapidement sur le côté et il voit Spider-Man se tenir à côté de lui, chaque fibre de son corps souple tremblant de colère et d’indignation.

« Je savais que tu étais un horrible fils de… » Il se mord la lèvre pour éviter un gros mot, mais ses yeux - même cachés par le masque - percent un trou à travers Jameson. « …Mais c’en est trop. Tu es juste un homme amer et lâche! »

Il attrape le poignet de Wade et l’attire plus près, ses yeux toujours bloqués avec ceux de Jameson. « Deadpool essayait vraiment d’aider. Il ne voulait pas tuer cet homme, mais il a été obligé. Je n’approuve pas ce qu’il s’est passé là-bas, je n’aime pas quand les gens sont tués, mais tu l’attaques sans complètement savoir qu’elles étaient les circonstances. » Il secoue la tête avec le même dégoût que Jameson avait dans sa voix auparavant. « Tu ne vois jamais plus loin que ce que te montrent tes yeux. Tu es un homme triste et je ne ressens que de la pitié pour toi. »

D’habitude, Spider-Man se moque seulement et se chamaille avec le maire et ce changement de ton semble surprendre J.J., qui rougit, pas de colère, mais de honte. La foule aussi est triste et mortifiée, et les Avengers regardent la scène silencieusement et avec intérêt. 

« Allons-y. » murmure Spidey à Wade après avoir fixé méchamment J.J. un peu plus; il enroule un bras autour de l’épaisse taille du héros et tire une toile, soulevant leur corps du sol sans effort. 

Ils se balancent d’un bâtiment à l’autre sans regarder en arrière et Wade, pressé contre Spidey, ferme les yeux et respire profondément, reconnaissant pour la prise rassurante que le héros a autour de sa taille et de son âme. 

  


_ _ _ 

  


Il ne ramène pas Wilson à son appartement. Il est toujours sale et le mercenaire a besoin d’un endroit calme, loin de tous ses problèmes et obsessions. Alors Spidey atterrit sur un toit tranquille, loin du champ de bataille, et fait s’asseoir Wade en le poussant doucement sur les épaules.

Il a l’air distrait et son silence est perturbant; c’est un silence _bruyant_ , rempli de cris et de douleur, et Spidey insulte mentalement J.J. qui a rabaissé Wade de la sorte, comme il était avant la bataille, avant son retour dans la ville. Il se demande ce que faisait Wade, dans quel état il était lorsque Hawkeye l’avait trouvé. 

_’Est-ce qu’il s’était encore suicidé?’_ mais il sait déjà la réponse et son coeur est douloureux. 

« Wade. » appelle-t-il en s’asseyant à côté du mercenaire au bord du toit. « Tu vas bien? »

L’homme balafré hésite pendant une seconde, puis hoche la tête et regarde ses pieds qui pendent depuis le bord. « Je vais bien. » marmonne-t-il finalement et Spidey soupire. 

Est-ce que chaque progrès a été perdu? Est-ce que Wade est de retour dans son état mental rempli de peurs, de doutes et de douleur? Il espère que non, parce que le Wade qui lui a sourit sur le champ de bataille lui manque, le Wade qui voyait finalement la lumière sur son chemin obscur. Il avait eu l’air si soulagé et _heureux_ que le héros voudrait retourner sur la place et frapper Jameson à mort pour ce qu’il avait dit. Il éloigne de telles pensées avec un autre grand soupir et pose une main sur l’épaule du mercenaire. 

« Ne crois pas ce que le maire t’a dit. » dit-il avec un ton doux mais déterminé. « S’il te plaît, Wade, ne le crois pas. Ce n’est pas vrai et tu dois le comprendre. » Il le secoue doucement, mais le mercenaire ne lève toujours pas la tête ou les yeux. « Souviens-toi du combat. Souviens-toi à quel point tu as été bon. Combien de vies tu _n’as pas_ tué. »

Sa main bouge de l’épaule au bras du mercenaire et il dit doucement: « Tu n’es pas un monstre, Wade. »

L’autre homme lève finalement la tête et le regarde dans un silence complet. Puis il retire lentement son masque et Spidey peut voir ses yeux, suppliant et effrayés, le regarder intensément, dans la mer de cicatrices et de bosses.

« Redis-le. »

Spider-Man sent une douleur dans sa poitrine, similaire à un coup de poing; il regarde les cicatrices, le visage défiguré, les fortes émotions passant sur ce visage marqué. Il comprend et son coeur se gonfle de tristesse et de compassion. 

« Tu n’es pas un monstre. » répète-t-il, la voix douce et sincère. Wade continue de le regarder, puis semble se détendre et détourne les yeux. Et Spidey souffre de savoir qu’il a besoin d’être rassuré de la sorte, qu’il a besoin d’entendre qu’il est humain même lorsque son visage est nu, qu’il a besoin de l’entendre en premier lieu. 

« Ce n’était pas un pari. » dit soudainement Wade et des rougeurs apparaissent sous ses cicatrices sur ses joues. « Le baiser, je veux dire. »

Les lèvres de Spidey se lèvent en un sourire. « Je sais. »

Wade ne parle pas des mots qu’il a murmuré dans le micro. Il sont importants, mais si Wade ne veut pas en parler, alors Spider-Man lui donnera du temps ou prétendra simplement les oublier. Il peut voir à quel point le mercenaire veut en dire plus, comment sa bouche s’ouvre et se ferme, la façon dont ses yeux regardent tout sauf lui. Il est presque reconnaissant pour ça, parce qu’il ne sait vraiment pas comment répondre à ça. 

_Je t’aime._

Est-ce que c’était vraiment une blague? Après tout, Wade a dit ça lorsque le micro lui était tendu. Peut-être qu’il voulait vraiment que les gens entendent ça et jouer un peu avec Jameson. 

_Je t’aime._

Mais il aussi dit qu’il devait lui dire quelque chose! Qu’avait-il fait alors?

_Je t’aime._

_’Qu’est-ce que je devrais faire?’_

Il attend encore un peu, mais Wade abandonne et le silence tombe entre eux. Il n’est ni gênant ni tendu. Ils écoutent la vie s’écouler rapidement en-dessous d’eux, dans les rues en bas; ils observent la fumée au loin, les bâtiments légèrement brûlés laissés par la brève invasion des aliens, le ciel maintenant débarrassé de tout brouillard. Wade joue avec le masque dans ses mains, toujours silencieux, et le héros se demande à quoi il pense, si les voix l’embêtent. 

« On pourrait aller patrouiller ce soir. » offre-t-il, espérant le distraire de quelconques pensées sombres. « Et s’assurer que les Skrulls n’ont pas laissé de surprise derrière. »

L’humeur de Wade semble immédiatement aller mieux, car son visage s’illumine comme un sapin de Noël et il s’exclame: « Putain oui! Tu penses qu’ils ont laissés des bombes? J’adore les bombes! » Il réalise ce qu’il vient de dire et marmonne honteusement: « Je ne les laisserais pas exploser cette fois, cela dit. Je suis meilleur pour les déclencher que les désactiver, mais je peux aider. »

« Merci. Je ne suis pas doué pour les trouver, pour être honnête. » Spidey glousse, un peu embrassé de l’admettre. « Ils rendent ça si simple dans les films! Suis juste le ‘bip’ et tu trouveras une grande boîte mal cachée sur un mur! C’est pas comme ça! Dieu merci mes spider-sens m’ont prévenu par le passé ou je ne ne serais pas là aujourd’hui. » 

« Tu dois penser comme l’un d’eux, Spidey! Où est-ce que tu mettrais une bombe si tu voulais faire exploser quelques merdes et des gens? » Wade sourit. « Laisse-moi faire. Je suis un expert pour penser à ce que personne d’autre ne pense. S’il y a des bombes ou des surprises déplaisantes, je m’en occuperais. »

Spidey sourit à nouveau et remarque la façon tendre avec laquelle Wade le regarde, mais n’en parle pas. 

« S’il te plait, ne leur tire pas dessus par contre. Ça ne les ferait qu’exploser de la même façon. »

« Je peux les mettre sur moi, aller dans un endroit sécurisé et exploser avec elles. » répond Wade, haussant les épaules comme si c’était la chose la plus normale à dire. « Comme ça, personne ne sera blessé et _boom_! Au revoir les bombes! »

Spidey le fixe. Wade n’accepte toujours pas qu’il doit aussi prendre soin de son corps, même s’il a un facteur guérisseur. Ça va être difficile de lui faire comprendre qu’il ne doit pas se traiter de cette façon. Ce n’est pas quelque chose causé par le facteur guérisseur, Spidey le sait; c’est relié à la haine que Wade a pour lui-même, à l’idée malsaine de se blesser continuellement parce qu’il pense qu’il le _mérite_.

Ça ne va pas être facile, mais Spidey va devoir lui apprendre comment se respecter lui-même à nouveau. 

Il réprimande le mercenaire: « Arrête de dire ça! Je ne te laisserais pas te faire du mal à nouveau et tu ne vas pas te laisser exploser! »

« Je peux guérir! »

« Je m’en fiche! Tu peux toujours sentir la douleur et je suis sûr que ta peau est encore plus douloureuse lorsque tu fais quelque chose de dangereux comme ça. J’ai tort? »

Wade souffle et lèvent les yeux au ciel, mais la façon dont il évite de le regarder et ses rougeurs disent à Spidey qu’il a, en effet, raison. Il espère qu’ils ne vont trouver aucune bombe, parce qu’il ne veut pas imaginer toutes les scènes horribles s’ils en trouvent. 

« On devrait se reposer un peu. Aujourd’hui a été une longue journée et la patrouille sera encore pire. » dit le héros, se levant avec un grognement, imité par le mercenaire. Il se rappelle encore de l’appartement de Wade, le sang sur les murs, l’odeur, la… Chose spongieuse dans un coin à laquelle il ne veut pas penser. Il est fatigué et ses membres sont douloureux, mais il ne peut pas laisser le mercenaire rentrer comme ça. Il sait qu’il va probablement n’en avoir rien à faire de l’état de son appartement et dormir dans la saleté et le sang. 

« Aller. Je vais te ramener à la maison et t’aider à la nettoyer. »

Il s’attendait à la surprise de Wade, mais pas à sa réaction. L’homme balafré le fixe avec horreur et secoue la tête. 

« Non, non! Ne… Ne t’inquiètes pas à propos de ça! C’est bon, je peux m’en occuper! »

« Tu _ne vas pas_ t’en occuper. » répond Spider-Man en fronçant les sourcils. « Je te connais, Wade. Tu vas juste mettre une couverture propre sur le lit et dormir comme ça. »

« C’est quoi le problème avec ça? » ronchonne le mercenaire en se défendant, admettant que c’était vraiment son idée. « Je ne peux pas attraper de maladies! Mais tu peux et je ne te laisserais pas remarcher dans cet endroit. Je le nettoierais. Bientôt. » Il boude et ajoute sur un ton plus bas: « Pour que tu puisses me rendre visite à n’importe quel moment. »

Spidey soupire, frottant ses tempes d’un air fatigué. 

_’Punaise, pourquoi es-t-il aussi têtu!’_

« Ce n’est pas hygiénique. » insiste-t-il, les mains sur les hanches comme le faisait sa tante lorsqu’il était petit et dans les ennuis. « Et tes voisins vont commencer à se demander ce qu’il se passe dans ton appartement. La… L’odeur nauséabonde était déjà très forte hier. »

« Je n’ai aucun voisin. » répond Wade et sa voix devient forte, ses yeux inquiets et effrayés. « Et… Et je peux quitter l’appartement et en trouver un nouveau, un mieux! Ce ne serait pas la première fois! »

« Tu ne peux pas quitter un appartement dans cet état! » Les habitudes de nettoyage et de rangement de Spidey le forcent à argumenter à ce propos, c’est quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas tolérer. « Pourquoi tu fais tant d’histoires à propos de ça? Ça va t’aider, ça prendra moins de temps et tu pourras dormir dans une salle sans sang coulant des murs et… Et… » Il hésite, se mord les lèvres, mais finalement, il le dit: « …Et sans _organes_ qui traînent! »

Il est clair que ses mots ont touchés là où ça fait mal, car Wade rougit et bafouille, pris de court: « Tu… Tu es celui qui insiste autant! Je t’ai dit que je m’en occuperais et je ne veux pas que tu revois cette merde. C’est… C’est même pas si terrible! »

Spider-Man n’en croit pas ses oreilles et son visage doit le montrer, car le mercenaire laisse échapper un rire nerveux et admet: « J’ai dormi dans des façons et dans des endroits pires que ça. Je sais que ce que tu as vu hier était dégoûtant, mais crois-moi, j’y suis habitué. Tu t’y _habitues_ après beaucoup de fois. »

_’Bon sang. Il ne peut pas continuer à vivre comme ça.’_

« Tu… » Spider-Man se racle la gorge et répète, espérant que sa voix ne va pas trembler cette fois: « Ce n’est pas de la dignité, Wade. »

_’Ce n’est pas du respect envers soi-même.’_ aimerait-il ajouter, mais il ne le fait pas, craignant la réaction de Wade. 

En fait, l’homme balafré fronce les sourcils et détourne le regard, vers la ville et ses grands bâtiments. 

« Je n’ai pas besoin de dignité. Et je n’en ai pas eu depuis longtemps, de toute façon. »

L’ironie de tout ça frappe Spider-Man comme une tonne de briques et il serre les dents, la colère se répandant en lui et brûlant dans sa poitrine. 

« Tu… Tu…! »

Il grogne et le son choque Wade, qui le regarde bouche bée, comme s’il lui poussait une autre paire de jambes et de bras. Le mercenaire recule vers le bord du toit lorsque le héros marche vers lui avec un grognement.

Il est si fatigué et _en colère_. Il veut aider - il le veut vraiment! -, mais à chaque qu’il a l’air d’y être arrivé, quelque chose arrive et Wade est de retour au début. Pas seulement ça, mais Wade lui-même semble attirer une dose incroyable de négativité. C’est vraiment comme s’il vivait dans un cercle vicieux, sûr que le mauvais karma contrôle sa vie, et Spider-Man ne peut plus le supporter. Il ne va pas seulement l’aider à devenir une meilleure personne, il va l’aider à _redevenir_ une personne.

« La première fois qu’on a parlé… Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu m’as dit? » demande-t-il, son ton sombre et furieux, et Wade secoua frénétiquement la tête, son visage abîmé plein de surprise et avec l'expression ‘je-ne-sais-pas-ce-qu’il-se-passe’.

« Tu as dit que tu ne te souvenais même pas ce que ça faisait d’avoir du respect pour toi-même. » Spider-Man donne un petit coup sur son torse avec un doigt, le faisant tressaillir, et continue: « Je vais te rendre ce respect de toi-même, Wade, je le _jure_. Je ne te laisserais pas devenir un héros, une bonne personne, si tu ne deviens pas d’abord… une _personne_. Pas une… Âme perdue qui continue de survivre et attend juste un miracle ou que tout se termine. » Il jette un regard noir au mercenaire, le défiant de répondre ou de protester, mais heureusement, Wade est si surpris qu’il est incapable de prononcer un mot. Spider-Man se sent presque fier, sachant qu’il est probablement l’une des quelques personnes qui peut laisser Wade Wilson sans voix - peut-être le seul - et il sourit, triomphant et heureux, prêt pour la prochaine étape. 

Il y avait pensé, il avait tout considéré, il avait pris en compte tous les problèmes possibles et toutes les issues. Il sait que ça peut être dangereux, il sait que ça peut être une erreur, mais il ne doute pas des intentions de Wade, plus maintenant. Il le croit dorénavant et c’est un sentiment bizarre mais rassurant et chaleureux. Il aurait dû faire ça avant. 

« Ecoute, ça ne semble pas correct de te parler comme ça. » Il désigne le visage nu de Wade, mais le regrette immédiatement, car Wade cligne des yeux, rougit, et s’apprête à remettre son masque. 

« Non! Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça! » Spidey attrape son poignet et l’arrête, soupirant. « Je veux dire… Je vais retirer _mon_ masque. On ne peut pas continuer à faire ça si tu ne sais pas qui je suis. C’est… Ce n’est pas pas juste, c’est vexant et je suis désolé. »

Les yeux de Wade s’ouvrent tellement que Spidey s’attend presque à ce qu’il tombent de leur orbite. Ce n’est pas une surprise plaisante qui vient juste d’apparaître sur son visage, cela dit. Il a l'air terrifié et pendant un moment, il regarde son front, comme s’il attendait que quelque chose y apparaisse. 

« Je… Je pensais que tu serais heureux. » rit faiblement le héros, n’aimant pas la réaction du mercenaire, qui le décourageait. Il voulait lui montrer qu’il lui faisait confiance, mais Wade est seulement effrayé et il se sent désolé. « Tu me demandes d’enlever mon masque depuis… Des années! » Il tape malicieusement le bras de l’autre homme et blague: « Allez! Tu n’es pas curieux? Je parie que tu as beaucoup de théories! »

« Quelques-unes. » admet Wade, la voix telle un coassement enroué. 

Spidey sourit, essayant de le rassurer, faisant de son mieux pour lui dire que tout va bien et qu’il n’a pas besoin de tant s’inquiéter et de craindre… Il ne sait même pas ce que craint Wade là. 

Mais il ne peut nier la façon dont son propre coeur bat vite ni _son_ inquiétude et sa peur. Parce qu’il sait que Wade ressent quelque chose pour lui et il n’a aucune idée de quoi faire, de comment réagir à ses regards et ses mots. Il était si confus lorsqu’il l’a embrassé et maintenant, il se sent effrayé - peut-être autant que Wade - parce qu’il ne veut pas le décevoir, ne veut pas lui montrer que le Spider-Man qu’il aime tant ( _est-ce que c’est le cas?_ ) est un raté avec une beauté ordinaire, des yeux ordinaires, un sourire et une vie ordinaires. 

Peut-être qu’il a besoin de plus de respect pour lui-même aussi. 

Lorsque sa main soulève doucement l’ourlet de son masque, Spidey déglutit et se dit que tout va bien, qu’il fera face à la déception de Wade avec force et courage. Il espère juste que le mercenaire voudra encore de son aide, parce que c’est important et il ne peut supporter l’idée d’arrêter maintenant. 

Il est finalement sur le point de lever le masque et de le retirer lorsque Wade pousse une exclamation de surprise et tend la main. 

« A-Attends! »

Le mercenaire repose ses mains sur la sienne et chuchote: « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux le faire? »

Le masque est relevé jusqu’au nez maintenant et Spidey sait que Wade peut le voir lécher ses lèvres. Il hoche la tête et écarte ses mains, attendant que l’autre homme continue. 

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il enlève doucement ses gants et les jette sur le sol, puis met ses mains nues sous le masque, ses doigts abîmés traçant délicatement les formes du visage de Spider-Man. Il touche son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, ses sourcils, explorant chaque endroit, chaque centimètre de sa peau avec ses grandes mains abimées. 

Spidey l’observe intensément et tremble, pas dû au dégoût, mais parce qu’il aime la sensation de la texture rugueuse des doigts de Wade sur son visage. 

Le bout d’un doigt passe doucement sur son front et Wade marmonne quelque chose, la voix si basse que Spidey ne comprend pas les mots. Lorsque le masque est enlevé lentement, il ferme les yeux pendant un instant, puis les réouvre avec anxiété. 

Wade le fixe et il n’y a ni déception ni moquerie dans ses yeux, seulement de l’émerveillement, de la tendresse et un grand soulagement. Il prend les joues de Spidey entre ses mains avec délicatesse, comme s’il avait peur de le casser ou de le blesser, et lorsque son pouce effleure ses lèvres, le jeune héros pousse une exclamation de surprise, comme il l’avait fait lorsqu’ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois. 

Il parle enfin, la voix timide: « Je suis Peter. Peter Parker. »

Et lorsque Wade sourit et se penche pour placer un doux baiser sur son front, Peter sent la chaleur l’envahir comme un courant chaud et réalise que Wade l’aime vraiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Ouiiiiiii, un chapitre qui se finit bien et sur une note hyper encourageante pour Wade et la suite! Enfin, il en avait tellement besoin! Et cette fin si douce, olala, j'adore **  
> A dimanche prochain ~


	9. Chapter 9

Il est magnifique. 

Ce n’est pas juste le genre de ‘magnifique’ qui signifie « je-te-baiserais-sans-pitié-sur-un-ilt »; c’est aussi quelque chose d’agréable qui a un lien avec la nature de Peter. 

Wade ne peut voir aucun dégout dans ses yeux marrons lorsqu’il recule, malgré le baiser sur son front qu’il vient juste de lui donner. Il est pâle et malgré les muscles fins collant au lycra, ses traits sont presque ceux d’un enfant ou d’un homme très jeune qui ne mange pas beaucoup. Mais il y a de la gentillesse sur son visage, de la gentillesse et du calme; un coin de sa bouche se lève et le courant d’air bouge ses épais cheveux en bataille dans tous les sens. Puis il sourit et une lueur apparaît dans ses yeux, disant à Wade qu’il n’a pas à s’inquiéter. 

Peter est magnifique, à l’intérieur et à l’extérieur, et il est tout ce dont Wade a toujours eu besoin, tout ce dont il ne sera jamais digne. 

Le mercenaire regrette les mots qu’il lui a dit sur la place et il est reconnaissant que le héros ne lui ai rien demandé. Il espère qu’il va les oublier avec le temps ou qu’il va juste prétendre que rien n’est jamais arrivé. C’est le mieux pour eux deux et Wade ne peut pas vraiment _y_ faire face maintenant qu’il sait que Peter est la paix qu’il désire ardemment et qu’il ne peut avoir. 

« Uh… Désolé. » rit-il nerveusement, détournant le regard et jouant avec ses mains pour les garder occupées. « Je n’avais pas l’intention de faire ça. J’ai promis que je ne ferais plus de trucs bizarres et… »

« Tout va bien. » Spidey - _Peter_ \- l’interrompt gentiment et Wade ose lui rendre son regard, pour voir son sourire et ses grands yeux marrons à nouveau. Il est déçu de voir le premier disparaître. 

« Tu ne le diras à personne, pas vrai? »

« A quel sujet, baby boy? » Wade pousse une exclamation de surprise. « Hey, les surnoms ne sont pas bizarres, n’est-ce pas? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux continuer à les utiliser? »

« Les surnoms peuvent rester. » Peter sourit à nouveau et le mercenaire ne peut pas croire qu’il le voit enfin. Il se demande s’il a sourit comme ça, de cette douce façon, les jours précédents aussi. Cependant, le sourire s’efface bientôt pour la seconde fois. « Je… Je veux dire, mon identité. »

« Oh! Non, bien sûr que non! » Est-ce qu’il pense vraiment qu’il pourrait révéler quelque chose d’aussi important? Qu’il _vendrait_ une information si vitale? Son trouble doit être évident, car Peter se dépêche de dire: « Je sais que tu ne vas rien faire de mal! Juste… Ne commence pas à te vanter du fait que tu connaisses l’identité de Spider-Man avec tes amis et tes ennemis. Reste discret, d’accord? »

_’Heh.’_ grogne Wade intérieurement. _’Il me connaît bien.’_

« Promis. » dit-il avec un grand sourire en coin. « Je vais me la fermer. Ça n’arrive qu’une fois dans une vie, alors considère-toi chanceux. »

Peter rit et le son fait voler des papillons dans l’estomac de Wade. 

« Merci. » Le jeune homme regarde maintenant la ville, racle sa gorge, mais ne parle pas. Wade le fixe, étudiant chaque changement sur son visage, gravant dans son esprit chaque détail, timide et gêné comme un enfant qui veut attirer l’attention de celui pour qui il a le béguin, mais qui n’a pas le courage de le faire. 

Ce n’est pas une analogie très différente de la réalité, même si Wade est au-delà du simple « béguin » et définitivement plus dans le « follement amoureux ». 

Il prie pour que, quelle que soit la chose que Peter soit en train de regarder, ça le garde occupé encore un peu, car il aime vraiment observer la façon dont ses yeux bougent et dont leur couleur change légèrement dû à la lumière, la façon dont il se mord la lèvre, la façon dont le peau fine de son cou se déplace lorsqu’il déglutit.

C’est une bonne chose que les voix ne soient pas encore de retour, car elles se moqueraient probablement de lui et diraient qu’il est devenu comme l’une de ces putains de princesse Disney qui soupire d’un air songeur devant leur véritable amour. 

Cette analogie sonne vraie aussi. Pas que Wade soit une princesse Disney ou qu’il se soit déjà senti comme l’une d’elle… Même s’il aimerait.

Malheureusement, Peter détourne les yeux des grattes-ciels pour les déposer sur lui à nouveau. 

« On devrait aller à ton appartement et le nettoyer. » dit-il et fronce les sourcils avant que Wade ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. « On le fait, Wade, et je n’accepterais aucune plainte! Tu ne peux pas dormir dans une chambre comme ça. »

« Teste-moi. »

« Quoi? »

« Rien! »

Peter le fixe, mais ce n’est pas un regard houleux ou en colère, il y a une lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux tout comme dans ceux de Wade. Le mercenaire sourit innocemment, cligne des yeux, et Peter grogne. 

« Allez, allons-y. » dit-il; lorsqu’il couvre à nouveau son visage, Wade laisse presque échapper un ’non’. Mais les évènements et les émotions de sa journée l’ont épuisé aussi, alors il ramasse ses gants et son masque et, après quelques secondes, il est accroché au dos de Peter, prêt à y aller. 

« Est-ce que tu as quelque chose dans ton appartement pour nettoyer tout ce sang? »

« Uh… »

Le héros soupire et Wade pleurniche bruyamment dans son oreille, boudant comme un enfant. 

« L’hygiène de la maison n’est pas importante avec mon type de boulot! Je ne reste jamais au même endroit longtemps et je ne suis pas vraiment du genre… Ordonné et maniaque comme toi. »

« Comment tu sais que je suis comme ça? »

« Tu ne l’es pas? » Wade glousse tandis qu’ils se balancent au-dessus d’une grande rue bondée et les gens les montrent du doigt. « Allez, Petey - je peux t’appeler comme ça au fait? -, c’est _évident_ que tu l’es! Une femme au foyer douce et ordonnée! »

Il peut voir un sourire étirer le masque de Spider-Man puis Peter dit: « Merci, mais je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre le fait d’être appelé ‘femme au foyer’. Je suis un célibataire ordonné. »

Wade se sent ridicule, presque comme un perdant, mais il n’a pas vraiment _perdu_ , car ce dernier mot contient un monde d’espoir, que son esprit fou exprime à travers son corps avec un fou rire. 

« Quoi? » Peter semble vexé. « Qu’y a-t-il de si drôle? »

« Rien! » Wade étouffe le son embarrassant contre le dos du héros, sentant en même temps son odeur. Ça sent la transpiration et ce n’est pas doux comme les fois précédentes, mais c’est toujours aussi incroyablement bon. 

_’…Ça doit être la pire chose que j’ai faite.’_

« Ma tante m’a appris qu’il est important de vivre dans un endroit propre! » continue le jeune homme, clairement ennuyé par les petits rires du mercenaire, qu’il a mal interprété. « Maintenant que je vis seul, c’est encore plus important de tout garder en ordre. Je ne peux pas m’occuper des tâches ménagères après des patrouilles longues et épuisantes, alors je nettoie dès que je peux. »

« Aw, Petey, pas besoin d’être tant sur la défense! » Wade tapote son torse et sourit, sachant que le geste est évident, même à travers sa voix: « Je trouve que c’est plutôt mignon. » 

« Merci. » grommelle le héros et Wade rit à nouveau, plus fort, et le son n’est ni forcé, ni retenu. Il se sent sincèrement mieux, se sent _bien_ , et la prochaine chose qu’il sait, c’est que Peter rit avec lui. 

Le voyage vers son appartement est trop court et il hésite à descendre du dos du héros lorsqu’ils entrent, cette fois-ci dans le salon. 

L’odeur nauséabonde est plutôt forte, même d’ici, et Wade doit admettre que c’est plutôt dégoutant. Pas qu’il ne soit pas habitué à ça ou à des odeurs pires encore, mais il comprend pourquoi Peter veut tant nettoyer ce bazar. 

« Punaise… » grogne le jeune homme lorsqu’il se dirige vers la chambre. « Wade, tu aurais vraiment dormi ici?! »

« Ouais. » répond sincèrement Wade avec un haussement d’épaules. Lorsqu’il remarque le regard horrifié de Peter derrière le masque, il soupire et fait un signe de tête vers le canapé dans le salon. « D’accord, peut-être que j’aurais dormi sur ça. Peut-être. Je te l’ai dit, j’ai été dans des endroits pires que ça. »

« Mon Dieu. »

« Je suis Wade, chéri. Tu souffres d’amnésie? » Le mercenaire frappe doucement sur sa tête et évite le coup de coude de Peter. « Je sais ce que ça fait, grâce au cancer et autres merdes. C’est une bonne idée de prendre des notes, tu devrais commencer à le faire! »

Il plaisante - même si _c’est_ vrai qu’il souffre d’amnésie parfois -, mais Peter ne rit pas et ne sourit pas. Il se tourne vers lui à nouveau, cette fois pas pour lui donner un coup de coude, mais pour le regarder avec tristesse. 

« Tu… Oublies des choses? »

« Oui…? » Wade hausse les épaules à nouveau, évasif, regrettant d’avoir amené ce sujet. « C’est… C’est pas si mal. Ma vie n’a jamais été très cool de toute façon, alors oublier des merdes, ça peut être bien. »

Encore une mauvaise réponse. Les yeux blancs du masque de Peter s’élargissent et le jeune homme le _fixe_ , comme s’il demande une autre vérité ou essaye de lire davantage Wade et sa douleur. Mais Wade n’a pas d’autre ou de meilleure vérité et il ne peut pas vraiment plus s’expliquer sur ses difficultés, puisque lui-même sait seulement qu’il a des problèmes, mais n’a pas une idée claire de ce qu’ils sont exactement. Il sait juste qu’il n’est pas comme les autres, mais Peter lui a donné de l’espoir et le fait toujours. 

« Donc… Tu pourrais oublier oublier ça? » Peter désigne quelque chose de la main - pas lui-même, mais eux deux, peut-être la pièce aussi, et Wade se met à avoir chaud. 

« Non! Je… Je n’oublie pas les trucs importants! » Il est heureux que Peter veuille être rassuré à ce propos, que la tension de ses épaules s’en aille et qu’un sourire soulagé plisse son masque. Il est si heureux qu’il en dit trop. 

« J’oublie des choses que je veux oublier ou ces détails inutiles dont tout le monde se fiche, comme la date ou l’heure! Parfois j’oublie de manger ou dormir, mais ce n’est pas grave, je ne dors jamais en paix et je n’en ai pas vraiment besoin, alors… Et j’ai oublié des scènes de mon enfance, mais je te l’ai dit, c’était merdique, c’est mieux ainsi! Je me souviens seulement des pires, les meilleures étaient trop douloureuses et je suis content que mon cerveau ait décidé de s’en débarrasser. »

« Wade- » 

« Donc ne t’inquiètes pas, Petey! Je ne pourrais _jamais_ t’oublier, toi ou… Ou ça, parce que c’est _super_ important. _Tu_ es… » Wade réalise ce qu’il était en train de dire et sa voix devient timide, presque un chuchotement inaudible: « Tu es important pour moi. »

Ça sonne comme une autre déclaration d’amour - ça _l’est_ \- et Wade baisse les yeux, vers le sol sale et poussiéreux et ses bottes ensanglantées. 

« Merci. » répond Peter avec douceur. Il n’y a pas de malveillance dans ses mots, mais quelque chose dans sa voix semble anormal et Wade lève les yeux, pas pour le regarder lui mais l’encadrement de la porte de la chambre. 

« On… On devrait commencer à nettoyer ce merdier. Je crois qu’il y a un balai quelque part. »

Il est sur le point de commencer à explorer le salon lorsque Peter attrape doucement son bras; cependant, Wade ne bouge ni ses yeux ni sa tête, et écoute attentivement l’autre homme. 

« Juste un balai ne va pas beaucoup aider avec tout ce sang séché. On a aussi besoin d’un chiffon et d’un seau d’eau. »

Wade plisse les yeux, fait chauffer son cerveau, confirmant ce qu’il vient de dire à Peter à propos de sa mémoire, mais finalement il réussi à se rappeler d’un endroit vague. 

Ils trouvent un seau rouillé dans un coin sombre de la cuisine et Wade utilise un vieux masque de rechange en tant que chiffon. Peter trouve le balai dans la salle de bain, - Wade ne sait pas ce que ça foutait là-bas - et ils entrent finalement dans la pièce. 

Peter se tend, prend une grande inspiration et plonge le masque enroulé autour du balai dans le seau; lorsqu’il est assez mouillé, il commence à le frotter sur les tâches de sang sur le sol. Wade se sent inutile et demande s’il peut faire quelque chose pour aider, sachant qu’il ressemble à un enfant timide. Il pense qu’il l’a dit auparavant, il y a plusieurs années, mais, comme il l’a dit à Peter, il oublie quelques parties de son enfance qui lui aurait causé trop de douleur et de nostalgie, donc il n’est pas vraiment sûr. 

Peter le distrait de ses pensées sombres avec une réponse: « Est-ce que tu pourrais t’occuper des tâches sur le mur, s’il te plaît? »

Wade essaye, avec un mouchoir qu’il trouve dans l’une de ses poches. L’eau dans le seau est déjà rouge et un peu opaque, mais encore assez propre. Il frotte les tâches et les morceaux de cerveau éparpillés sur les murs, s’insultant lui et ses stupides crises de panique; il commence à parler pour distraire Peter de la vue perturbante et il peut entendre dans la voix de l’autre homme qu’il lui en est reconnaissant. 

Peter lui dit comment mieux nettoyer une tâche et partage son savoir avec lui, parlant même un peu de sa tante, qui semble être une bonne personne; ils changent l’eau dans le seau ensemble lorsqu’elle devient trop pleine de sang et de saleté. Ils réussissent même à trouver un chiffon et le masque de rechange, maintenant réduit à un tas trempé et ensanglanté, est jeté.

Le sol parait déjà mieux, mais lorsque Peter atteint le coin où repose le coeur de Wade, il pousse une exclamation de surprise et détourne le regard pendant un instant. 

« Laisse… Laisse-moi ça. » murmure Wade, terriblement embarrassé, mortifié, _désolé_. Mais Peter secoue la tête et, bien que sa voix soit fatiguée et enrouée, il le rassure: « Je vais bien. Ne t’inquiètes pas. » Il utilise ses toiles pour ramasser l’organe et le fourre dans d’épais fils blancs, retournant vers la cuisine pour le jeter à la poubelle. 

Lorsqu’il revient, il chancelle légèrement et Wade est sûr qu’il est davantage pâle sous le masque maintenant.

Il n’y avait pas de détergent dans l’appartement, ils n’ont donc utilisé que de l’eau, qui n’a pas aidé à éliminer l’odeur autant que Peter le désirait. Cela dit, l’état de la pièce est certainement mieux et Wade nettoie les dernières tâches de sang au-dessus du lit avec un petit sourire. 

« Au moins tu peux à nouveau respirer ici. » soupire Peter, satisfait. « Est-ce que tu as des draps de rechange? Ceux sur le lit ont besoin d’être changés. »

Il y en a quelques anciens dans le tiroir et Wade observe en silence, fasciné, tandis que Peter remplace rapidement les sales avec ceux-ci, pliant même l’ourlet en-dessous de l’oreiller, qui a aussi été remplacé. 

Finalement, la pièce ressemble à ce qu’elle était des jours auparavant, non, même mieux que ça. Quelques légères traces de sang sont restées sur les murs blancs, formant des tâches à la forme étrange qui peuvent être confondues avec de l’humidité. Le seau et le chiffon sont lavés dans la baignoire et Wade essaye de raconter quelques blagues en même temps, tandis que Peter et lui se penchent au-dessus de la baignoire, leurs mains sous l’eau chaude ruisselante qui la remplit. Peter doit être plutôt fatigué et perturbé, cela dit, car il répond lentement, tardivement, ou montre simplement de faibles sourires. 

Lorsque tout ce qui avait à être nettoyé l’est, ils retournent dans la chambre et Wade s’asseoit avec précaution au bord du lit, regardant Peter, attendant qu’il dise quelque chose. 

« J’y vais. » Et le coeur de Wade se serre, mais il répond: « Merci pour l’aide. »

Peter sourit et cette fois ce n’est ni forcé, ni fatigué, mais seulement chaleureux et gentil. 

« Est-ce que ça va aller? »

_’Non.’_

« Oui! Ouais, je vais… Je vais dormir un peu. » Wade retire le masque, même si ça semble si mal - plus que jamais - de montrer son visage à Peter maintenant qu’il sait à quel point il est magnifique. « Ou… Ou au moins je vais essayer. Mais je ne me tuerais plus, je le jure! Je vais garder la pièce rangée et propre. »

Il se sent mieux que les jours précédents, c’est vrai, il semble qu’une bonne partie des ennuis et des obsessions qui le hantaient sont partis, mais la simple idée de rester seul, sans Peter, le fait trembler jusqu’aux os et se sentir vide. Il doit le montrer, car Peter soupire et le regarde avec inquiétude, perdu dans ses pensées. 

« Ça va aller! » Wade essaye de le convaincre avec un faux sourire trop enjoué. « Je me sens plutôt fatigué aussi, alors cette fois je vais réussir à dormir, j’en suis sûr! »

_’J’espère juste que je ne vais pas faire un autre cauchemar…’_

Il est aussi persuadé que les voix vont revenir dans le silence et la solitude de la pièce, mais il est prêt - assez - pour leur faire face et possiblement les ignorer. Il ne veut plus déranger Peter, pas après toute l’aide qu’il a apporté pour nettoyer une chambre dégoutante qui n’était même pas la sienne. Il retire donc ses bottes et s’allonge sur le lit, saluant de la main le jeune homme qui le regarde toujours avec doute et anxiété. 

« Tu vois? Je vais fermer les yeux et laisser ma beauté se reposer. Tu n’as pas idée à quel point ça peut être bon, mon visage est déjà plus beau qu’il y a plusieurs années. »

Il espère que son attitude de blagueur va convaincre Peter que ça va aller et qu’il peut partir sans s’inquiéter davantage, mais le héros soupire et marche vers lui. 

« Je suppose que tu n’as pas d’autre lit, pas vrai? »

Wade pâli, bredouille une réponse négative, et regarde Peter s’allonger à côté de lui dans un silence absolu et terrifié. 

Lorsque le jeune homme retire son masque et le pose sur la table de nuit, Wade dit d’une voix rauque: « Qu’est-ce que tu fais? »

« Je vais dormir ici. » Peter se tourne sur le lit pour lui faire face et, l’espace d’un instant, de la timidité et une autre vague de doute passent sur son visage juvénile. « Je… Je peux? »

Wade hoche la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa bouche pour répondre. Bon sang, cet homme lui fait un effet de fou. 

Il espère que le reste de son corps ne va pas aussi être affecté, parce qu’il préfèrerait boire de l’acide tous les jours et arrêter de regarder _Golden Girls_ pendant un an plutôt que d’être surprit par Peter avec une violente érection quand il se repose à côté de lui. 

« N’essaye rien de louche. » marmonne le héros, d’adorables rougeurs s’étalant sur ses joues, le faisant sembler plus jeune et plus beau que jamais. « Si ta main vient près de mon derrière, je la casserais en deux. Compris? »

« Punaise, je ne suis pas si perverti! » pleurniche Wade, s’attendant presque à ce que les voix interviennent et répondent qu’il l’est. « Et ton derrière n’est pas si bien que ça! » ajoute-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, ne le pensant pas, même pour une seconde. Le derrière de Peter est le meilleur qu’il ait vu de toute sa misérable vie. 

Peter est conscient de la grosse connerie qu’il vient de dire, parce qu’il sourit d’un air suffisant et d’un ton neutre: « Huh-uh. »

« Dors, insecte impoli. » râle le mercenaire, se penchant depuis le lit pour ramasser son masque sur le sol. Il s’apprête à le remettre sur son visage, mais Peter tend soudainement le bras et l’arrête. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? »

Wade cligne des yeux et lève un sourcil sans poils. « Je ne veux pas que tu te réveilles plus tard et que tu aies une crise cardiaque parce que _ça_ » et il pointe son visage « dort à côté de toi. »

Encore une mauvaise réponse. Il devrait vraiment commencer à réfléchir avant de parler, si la réaction de Peter est toujours si triste et presque déçue. 

« Wade, arrête de de dire ça et remet le masque sur le sol. » Il secoue son bras, fronçant les sourcils. « Allez. Tu ne peux pas dormir avec ça. »

« Je le fais toujours. »

« Ta peau a besoin de respirer. »

« Ma peau a besoin d’un miracle. »

Peter souffle, visiblement ennuyé par son entêtement, saisi le masque dans sa main et le jette à l’autre bout de la pièce. 

« Je ne vais pas avoir peur. » dit-il et ça sonne comme une promesse rassurante. Il s’adoucit et Wade oublie de bouder ou de se plaindre pour regarder ces yeux, grands et doux, à la place. « Ne t’inquiètes pas. Essaye de dormir. »

« Bien. » râle-t-il, mais il ne tourne pas son dos vers Peter; il se blottit sous la couverture et le regarde fermer les yeux, une main sur l’oreiller qu’ils partagent, des cheveux marrons en bataille s’étalant dessus. 

« Merci pour l’aide. » répète-t-il et Peter ouvre un oeil et lui sourit. 

« Pas de problème. »

« Est-ce que tu dors ici parce que tu penses que je vais encore mettre du désordre? » Le ton de Wade n’est pas accusateur, mais Peter lève la tête avec inquiétude et le mercenaire réalise qu’il a dit une autre mauvaise chose. 

« Non! » s’exclame le jeune homme. « Non! Je… Je voulais juste te laisser mieux te reposer! »

Wade rougit et a l’air tout aussi paniqué. 

« Tu as dit que tu n’entends pas les voix lorsque tu es avec moi. Que tu te sens mieux. » Peter semble troublé et il détourne rapidement les yeux du mercenaire. « Et tu m’as invité à rester il y a quelques jours, tu te rappelles? Donc si ça t’aide à te sentir mieux, je vais dormir avec toi. » Ses yeux s’écarquillent. « Je- Je veux dire dans le lit! Non, pas dans ce sens là! Uh, dormir comme… Comme des amis! Sans se toucher ou… »

Peter commence à bredouiller, parlant vite tout comme le fait Wade lorsqu’il est en difficulté. Le mercenaire sourit, l’amour dans son coeur brûlant plus fort; il aimerait prendre Peter dans ses bras, le remercier encore, _l’embrasser_ à nouveau, mais il dit juste: « Calme-toi, tisseur. Je comprends. »

Et le jeune homme rit doucement, soulagé, et remet sa tête sur l’oreiller. 

« Dors bien. » dit-il et ces mots sont si gentils que Wade doit attendre quelques instants avant de pouvoir répondre. 

« Toi aussi, Peter. »

C’est étonnamment facile de s’endormir comme ça. Même s’il peut sentir la chaleur provenant du corps de Peter, si près du sien, même s’il peut entendre sa respiration et ces petits sons que l’on fait lorsque l’on est allongé, ses paupières deviennent vite lourdes et il doit cligner des yeux pour continuer à le regarder. Il sait que c’est louche et que le jeune homme sait probablement ce qu’il fait, mais décide de ne rien dire; pourtant, il ne peut s’empêcher de le faire et fait de son mieux pour ne pas imaginer de scènes, pour ne pas fantasmer. 

Il se demande ce que ça ferait de lui faire un câlin. Est-ce que Peter est chatouilleux? Est-ce qu’il rigolerait si Wade embrassait et léchait son cou? Est-ce que ses cheveux sont aussi doux qu’ils en ont l’air? 

Comment seraient ses lèvres s’il l’embrassait en retour? 

Et quel goût auraient-elles maintenant? Qu’est-ce qu’il aime manger? Est-ce que sa tante est sa seule famille? Quelles sont ses passions, ses passes-temps, ses rêves? Comment peut-il être si courageux, intelligent, gentil et en même temps si maladroit, drôle et adorable?

Wade secoue la tête, la frotte contre l’oreiller, ferme les yeux. Il ne veut pas penser au rire de Peter et à ses mains vagabondant sur son dos. Il ne veut pas penser à son souffle chaud sur sa bouche gercée, sa voix chuchotant des mots d’amour, ni à son sourire et à ces superbes yeux marrons. Il ne veut pas imaginer Peter et lui dormir comme ça tous les jours, toutes les nuits, mangeant, riant et regardant la télévision ensemble dans un bel appartement douillet.

Il ne veut pas imaginer être avec Peter, parce que c’est quelque chose de trop magnifique, trop _parfait_ , et ça n’arrivera pas. Pas à lui. 

Il se force à ignorer toutes ces pensées et les voix lui manquent presque, elles qui le ramèneraient à la réalité et lui diraient d’arrêter avec ces absurdités. 

Avant de se laisser complètement emporté, il tend le bras et pince, entre son index et son pouce, le lycra du poignet de Peter. Il n’y a pas de cauchemar cette fois, ni de rêves. Seulement un sommeil silencieux, réconfortant, plein de lumière, un sommeil que l’esprit et le corps de Wade désiraient, avec la présence rassurante de Peter à ses côtés et la chaleur remplissant chaque partie de son âme et de son corps. 

  


_ _ _ 

  


Trois heures plus tard, Peter ouvre les yeux.

Wade n’est pas avec lui. 

Il s’asseoit lentement, content que ses membres ne lui fassent plus mal. Il se sent revigoré et prêt à sauter dans l’action, mais l’absence de Wade l’inquiète. La chambre est encore propre, mais il ne sait pas s’il peut dire la même chose pour le reste de la maison. Sûrement que Wade n’a pas eu une autre de ses… Attaques, n’est-ce pas? Peter ne se le pardonnerait pas si le mercenaire s’était tué à nouveau pendant qu’il dormait et qu’il ne l’a pas remarqué. 

Il regarde la fenêtre, le ciel à l’extérieur. Il est orange et rouge, signalant la fin de la journée, et quelques oiseaux volent au loin. Tout est silencieux et Peter déglutit, se lève et ouvre doucement la porte laissée entrouverte. 

Le reste de l’appartement est faiblement éclairé et Wade n’est nulle part. Peter ouvre la bouche, prêt à l’appeler, l’anxiété se répandant en lui comme une piqure d’adrénaline, mais il entend un petit son venant de la salle de bain. 

Il n’y a pas de lumière venant de sous la porte, qui est légèrement ouverte, mais il y a définitivement quelqu’un là-bas. 

_’Wade…?’_

Peut-être que c’est une souris ou un cafard, mais Peter espère que ce n’est pas le cas, pas parce qu’il en a peur, mais parce que ça voudrait dire que Wade a vraiment quitté l’appartement et cette pensée est douloureuse et inquiète Peter plus que tout. 

Est-ce qu’il se sentait mal? Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas réveillé alors? Il peut aider! Il _veut_ aider! 

Mais si Wade est vraiment dans la salle de bain, alors les choses sont différentes. Peut-être qu’il a une autre attaque et qu’il ne voulait pas le déranger. Peut-être qu’il est juste allé aux toilettes, même si l’absence de lumière n’a aucun sens. 

Le petit bruit est plus clair maintenant, c’est comme un léger halètement, et Peter s’approche de la porte avec crainte, espérant qu’il ne va pas trouver le mercenaire étendu sur le sol, entouré de sang, d’organes et de membres séparés. 

Il veut l’appeler, pour être sûr qu’il est encore vivant et conscient, pour le laisser savoir qu’il est là pour lui et qu’il n’est pas en train de dormir pas dans une autre pièce. Mais sa bouche est sèche, son coeur bat si vite qu’il ne peut même pas entendre ses pas tandis qu’il marche lentement vers la porte. Il est sur la pointe des pieds, ne sachant pas pourquoi, mais il sent que c’est mieux comme ça. Il ne veut pas effrayer ou surprendre Wade. 

Il regarde dans la pièce sombre, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir. Il y a Wade, debout, penché au-dessus de la baignoire, et Peter retient un soupir, soulagé mais triste. 

_’Est-ce qu’il se poignarde encore? Je ne vois pas ses katanas, qu’est-ce qu’il utilise? Mon Dieu, faites qu’il ne s’arrache pas le coeur à nouveau…!’_

Il est finalement sur le point de l’appeler lorsque la tête de Wade se penche en arrière et laisse échapper ce minuscule halètement pour la troisième fois. Ce n’est pas un son de douleur et Wade est… Il est définitivement en train de bouger quelque chose, mais sa main n’est pas sur son torse ou… 

Peter se fige lorsqu’il réalise ce qu’il se passe. L’halètement de Wade se transforme en gémissement et la main autour de son pénis accélère, son corps tremble et frissonne. Il baisse les yeux vers son érection - et Peter la voit pendant un instant - et halète: « Peter… Peter… Peter…! »

Le jeune homme essaye de détourner le regard, de retourner dans la chambre, mais ses jambes ne bougent pas et son cerveau refuse de coopérer. Il regarde tandis que Wade continue de se masturber, tirant sur son membre avec force, grognant et gémissant; il voit son pouce frotter le gland, il l’entend siffler, il entend le son que fait sa peau. Il voit le pantalon et le boxer tomber au sol, mais ses yeux retournent immédiatement vers Wade; il est hypnotisé par le mouvement, par les sons qu’il fait, par la façon dont il se cambre et bouge. Pendant une seconde, Peter se demande s’il a des cicatrices _ici_ aussi; mais il connaît déjà la réponse et ça ne le dérange pas et ne le dégoute pas. 

Wade répète encore son nom et Peter sent un picotement dans son aine, grandissant davantage plus il regarde et écoute. Sa main va doucement dans le pantalon de son costume et il se mord la lèvre, arrêtant avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Une pensée lui traverse l’esprit et il ne sait pas s’il doit la considérer folle ou pas, ne sait pas s’il devrait entrer dans la salle de bain et laisser Wade le prendre, s’il devrait remplacer la main de Wade par la sienne - _’ou ma bouche’_ pense-t-il pendant un instant - et lui donner du plaisir. 

La main de Peter se retire hâtivement et il continue de regarder, les yeux grands ouvert, déchiré entre la rationalité et le désir, la logique et un sentiment profond et étrange qu’il ne peut expliquer. 

Wade se penche en avant et laisse échapper un flot de bruits gutturaux tandis qu’il presse l’érection et tourne sa main autour d’elle. Il attrape le bord de la baignoire avec son autre main pour se tenir et, tandis qu’il jouit - de longs fils blancs tombant sur ses doigts et dans la baignoire -, il gémit: « Peter…! »

Il reste ainsi, respirant profondément, la poitrine lourde, les jambes tremblantes, et Peter déglutit avant de reculer et de retourner dans la chambre. 

Il est toujours douloureusement dur et sa coque protectrice - même si elle le cache - fait très mal. Il regarde la fenêtre, mais ne veut pas partir. Wade se sentirait mal, il pourrait _comprendre_ , et Peter ne veut pas le mortifier, le faire avoir honte de son amour pour lui. 

Alors il retourne dans le lit, se couvre avec la couverture, tourne son dos vers la porte et prétend être endormi. 

_’Que devrais-je faire?’_

Il n’a aucune idée de comment se comporter avec Wade maintenant. Doit-il continuer d’être le même que d’habitude? Mais et s’il empirait les choses en faisant ça, faisant Wade le désirer tellement qu’il ne puisse plus se contrôler? Et s’il le fait souffrir, comme les Avengers le lui ont dit?

Pourtant, s’il commence à agir de manière froide, Wade souffrira encore plus, il en est persuadé. 

_’Que devrais-je faire?’_

Il se mord la lèvre et baisse les yeux, sous la couverture. Il baisse doucement son pantalon et touche la base de son érection, sifflant entre ses dents. 

Il arrête et remet le costume, garde ses mains sur l’oreiller; il entend les pas de Wade hors de la pièce, mais il ne vient pas vers la chambre pour le moment. 

Peter soupire et ferme les yeux, l’excitation quittant doucement son corps.

_’Tout va bien. Wade… Wade m’aime, donc c’est normal que… Qu’il ait fait ça. Rien n’a changé. Je serais comme d’habitude et… Et tout va bien se passer.’_

Il déglutit lorsqu’il entend Wade approcher. 

Bon sang, ses mains! Il a adoré lorsqu’elles ont caressé son visage! Comment il les sentirait sur le reste de son corps? Comment il les sentirait sur son érection encore intense entre ses jambes? Peter sait que Wade serait doux, il irait doucement, peut-être même le chatouillerait-il et rirait avec lui avec sa magnifique voix grave et rauque. 

Et sa bouche? Est-ce qu’il la presserait sur son cou tous les matins, utiliserait-il ces lèvres légèrement gercées et sèches pour inonder son visage de baisers et lui chuchoter des blagues et de douces choses dans son oreille? 

Comment serait sa peau? Peter ne l’a jamais touché avec ses mains nues, il a seulement senti ses mains sur son visage, mais il les a aimé et il sait que le reste du corps de Wade ne serait probablement pas si différent. Il sait aussi qu’il y a certains endroits qui sont plus douloureux, où il y a des cicatrices et des plaies plus délicates, et il se demande comment Wade réagirait s’il les embrassait pour lui apporter du réconfort. Est-ce qu’il fredonnerait joyeusement? Gémirait? Rirait? 

Est-ce que Wade est chatouilleux? Peter veut soudainement le savoir; c’est un petit détail inutile, mais il lui semble extrêmement important. Qu’est-ce que Wade mange, à part de la malbouffe? Il doit bien avoir une nourriture préférée! Que fait-il pendant son temps libre, lorsqu'il ne tue personne? Est-ce qu’il passe toute sa journée seul, se parlant tout seul? Quelle est sa couleur préférée? 

Qu’est-ce qu’il ferait le matin, avant de se lever pour faire le petit déjeuner ensemble? Est-ce qu’il bouderait, grincheux, car il ne veut pas se lever? Est-ce qu’il pleurnicherait parce qu’il veut rester au lit avec lui? Est-ce qu’il sourirait et rougirait après avoir entendu Peter lui dire « bonjour, chéri »?

Avant que Peter ne puisse faire face au sens derrière ses pensées, Wade entre. Il s’asseoit prudemment sur le lit et retire ses bottes, puis s’allonge à nouveau à côté de lui. 

Peter, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvre et fixe la fenêtre, sur le mur devant, se demandant ce que Wade pense. Il peut entendre sa respiration légèrement laborieuse et ose regarder au-dessus de son épaule. 

Le dos de Wade lui fait face et un déferlement de compassion et… Il ne sait même pas quoi, se répand en lui. Alors il se tourne et pose son front contre le grand dos de Wade, le sentant se tendre et se relaxer immédiatement. Il doit penser qu’il a bougé dans son sommeil, cela dit, car il ne parle pas et ne réagit pas. 

Peter attrape le lycra du costume de Deadpool avec son index et son pouce et ferme les yeux, espérant apporter à Wade un peu de réconfort, pour lui rappeler qu’il est vraiment là et pas juste dans ses fantasmes. 

Avant de s’endormir, il imagine une dernière scène; Wade et lui cuisinant tous les deux dans un bel appartement douillet, et il pense que c’est une image magnifique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Je. Meurs. Devant. Tant. De. Perfection. Sérieux! Ce chapitre est si beau, olala! Leurs pensées et gestes similaires, leurs questionnements, ils sont si mignons! Et ça bouge dans la tête de Peter 8)  
> A la semaine prochaine :3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de l’auteur:** J’ai promis plus d’action, donc la première partie, c'est beaucoup d’angoisse, la seconde partie, c’est beaucoup de douleur. Hahahah. ;_;

Lorsqu’il ouvre les yeux, le soleil est parti depuis longtemps et la pièce est sombre. 

Wade fixe le mur, bougeant sa langue pour se débarrasser da la sensation bizarre persistant dans sa bouche après avoir dormi si longtemps, puis il remarque sa position. 

Il enlace Peter et la tête de Peter est pressée contre son torse, ses profondes respirations étouffées par le lycra. Ses longs doigts serrent le tissu de son costume, comme s’il était une corde de sauvetage, et Wade arrête momentanément de penser, admirant simplement la vue d’un Peter dormant contre lui. 

Avaient-ils bougés dans leur sommeil? Ou Peter l’avait-il tiré près de lui? 

_’Arrête de te berner, Wade.’_

Après ce qu’il a fait dans la salle de bain il y a quelques heures, avoir Peter si près est encore plus difficile. La forte excitation avec laquelle il s’était réveillé avant - et qui l’a forcé à aller dans la salle bain pour s’en occuper - revient doucement et Wade laisse échapper un gémissement désespéré et plein d'envie. Il se sent déjà si dégoutant, si… _immonde_. Il s’est masturbé, imaginant Peter dans ses bras et ses lèvres sur son corps, pendant que le jeune homme dormait dans la pièce à côté. 

Immonde et perverse erreur de la nature. Voilà ce qu’il est. 

_’Bon sang, et s’il s’était réveillé! Qu’est-ce que j’aurais fait? Il me détesterait s’il savait. Il… Il me crierait dessus. Et il aurait raison. Je suis un putain de dégénéré.’_

Ses bras se resserrent autour du héros et il se penche, respirant avec difficulté, incapable de s’arrêter malgré son dégout et sa haine de lui-même. Il y a la chaleur familière qui s’accumule dans son aine, chaque fibre de son être se tend et il ferme les yeux lorsqu’il effleure de ses lèvres gercées le front doux, lisse et légèrement moite de Peter. 

Sûrement qu’un baiser chaste ne peut pas faire de mal, n’est-ce pas? Il ne va pas imaginer d’autres scènes, il ne va pas le toucher de façon louche ou irrespectueuse… Il doit juste calmer son corps et un baiser, si simple et léger, peut aider. Il ne peut pas se permettre de sortir de la pièce pour se masturber à nouveau. Il ne peut pas risquer que Peter le voit, ça le _détruirait_ , ça détruirait toutes les bonnes choses qui étaient nées entre eux, Wade en est persuadé. 

Mais il désire plus de contact et bouge lentement sa bouche sur le nez, puis à la naissance des cheveux. Les cheveux de Peter sont vraiment doux comme il le pensait et une de ses mains caresse avec douceur les boucles marrons. Il continue de presser des baisers aussi légers que des plumes sur son front jusqu’à ce que Peter commence à bouger. 

Il s’arrête immédiatement et ferme les yeux, prétendant être endormi. Il peut sentir la surprise de Peter, la confusion en se trouvant si proche de lui. Est-il dégoûté? Enervé? Fâché?

_’N’ouvre pas les yeux, n’ouvre pas les yeux, n’ouvre pas les yeux…’_

Il continue de se répéter ces mots, pas seulement pour convaincre Peter qu’il est vraiment encore endormi, mais aussi car il ne peut supporter de voir son expression maintenant. Il s’attend à ce que le jeune homme le repousse et qu’il sorte du lit, mais sa surprise est grande lorsque Peter ne fait rien et reste dans le lit avec lui, ses doigts agrippant toujours son costume. 

_’… Peut-être ne s’était-il pas du tout réveillé?’_

Il ouvre un oeil avec hésitation, seulement pour laisser échapper un cri minuscule et pitoyable. Peter est complètement réveillé et le fixe avec un visage neutre. 

« U-Uh… »

« Salut. »

« S-Salut? »

Wade n’a pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, pas après ce qu’il a fait dans la salle de bain. Il se sent encore moins digne de son aide, son attention et son inquiétude qu’auparavant. Rassemblant toute sa force, il s’oblige à regarder le mur et la fenêtre derrière le dos de Peter, mais dès que le jeune homme parle, ses yeux se jettent vers lui en une seconde. 

« Comment as-tu dormi? »

_’J’ai eu une énorme érection pour toi et je suis parti me branler, mais dans l’ensemble, j’ai plutôt bien dormi, pas de cauchemar, ta présence m’a fait me sentir en sécurité.’_

« Bien, bien. » Il se racle la gorge, montrant un sourire. « Et toi? »

« Bien. Ce lit est plutôt confortable. » Peter lui rend son sourire et Wade fond. Il essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire, n’importe quoi qui pourrait les laisser rester dans le lit comme ça un peu plus longtemps. Il sait que lorsque Peter va remarquer le ciel noir plein d’étoiles, il va vouloir aller en patrouille. 

Son esprit fou trouve un souvenir de plusieurs jours qui l’a intrigué depuis le début, alors il demande, essayant de ne pas paraître curieux: « Alors… Tu dois aller au travail demain? Ou… Plus tard, je suppose. Je pense que c’est déjà demain. Donc, umh… »

_Bien joué, crétin! Maintenant il sait que c’est la nuit et qu’on doit y aller!’_

Wade n’a même plus besoin de ses voix pour s’insulter et sa prise autour de Peter se resserre automatiquement lorsque le jeune homme regarde derrière, vers la fenêtre, et voit à quel point il est tard. 

« Bon sang, quelle heure il est? »

Wade porte une montre lorsqu’il ne l’oublie pas ou que sa peau le permet; il en porte une maintenant et avant qu’il ne puisse s’arrêter, avant qu’il ne puisse y penser, il fournit la réponse avec clarté et un peu de fierté, heureux d’aider Peter. 

« Il est une heure du matin. On a dormi comme deux paresseux. »

_’…Putain! Je n’aurais pas dû lui dire!’_

Cela dit, à son grand soulagement, Peter ne se précipite pas hors du lit ni ne lui dit de se dépêcher. Il soupire et se détend, fermant même les yeux. 

« Il est encore tôt. On peut attendre encore un peu avant d’y aller. » Il reporte son regard vers Wade avec un sourire. « Oui, je dois aller au travail après la patrouille. » Son expression se change en un froncement de sourcil douloureux et inquiet. « Bon sang, j’ai hâte de voir la tête énervée de Jonah après ce qu’il s’est passé aujourd’hui. »

« Attends, attends, attends… Tu travailles avec Jameson?! » Wade le fixe, incrédule, clignant stupidement des yeux. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais? »

Peter soupire, son sourire revient - et Wade ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir heureux à cette vue - et répond, sachant parfaitement l’effet que ses mots vont avoir: « Je travaille au Daily Bugle. Je suis un photographe. »

Wade continue de cligner des yeux jusqu’à ce que le rire bouillonnant en lui explose, remplissant la pièce d’un son retentissant et chaleureux. Peter rit avec lui, rougissant, et il admet, cachant presque son visage contre le torse de Wade: « Je sais, je sais! Ça craint! » Il lève les yeux vers Wade, qui est toujours en train de rire, son souffle chaud caressant ses cheveux. « Il y a quelques points positifs à travailler là, cela dit! Je suis Spider-Man et Jonah n’en sait rien. Je suis celui qui prend les photos dont il est tant obsédé et je suis payé pour celles-ci. » Wade rit plus fort et Peter le rejoint; c’est la première fois qu’il rit comme ça ensemble, profitant juste du son joyeux et heureux que l’autre fait. Ils s’accrochent toujours l’un à l’autre et Wade pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou, riant bêtement: « Ton boulot est de prendre des selfies de tes fesses. »

« Oui. » Peter rit en retour et le laisse rester ici, pressé contre son cou, riant contre sa peau jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient tous les deux à bout de souffle. 

Puis le jeune homme dit doucement, posant une main sur l’arrière de la tête de Wade: « Tu vois? Je n’ai pas eu peur. »

Wade se tend et ses épaules, qui tremblaient encore dû aux derniers ricanements, se crispent. 

« Ton visage, je veux dire. » explique Peter, sentant sa confusion. « Il ne m’a pas effrayé quand je me suis réveillé. »

Le mercenaire prend une grande inspiration et se calme lentement, levant un peu la tête pour regarder Peter. Ses yeux semblent fiévreux, plein de ce feu, fort et sauvage, que le héros a vu auparavant. 

« Si tu travailles pour le Daily Bugle, alors tu étais l’une des premières personnes qui a vu ces photos. » dit-il, le ton neutre, terriblement dépourvu d’émotion. 

« Oui. » admet Peter, sa voix telle un chuchotement. Wade plisse les yeux, pas parce qu’il est en colère, mais parce qu’il réfléchit, concentré sur quelque chose d’important. Ses bras, si grands et forts, serrent toujours Peter comme du lierre, et le tirent plus près, si près qu’il ne peut imaginer un câlin plus serré que ça. Malgré ça, Peter ne le laisse pas partir. Il garde une main sur sa tête et l’autre sur son costume, le tenant avec délicatesse. 

« Peter. » Les yeux de Wade deviennent tristes, sa bouche est chaude et sèche contre sa peau. « Je suis désolé pour… Pour ce qu’il s’est passé là-bas. Pour ce baiser et… Pour celui que je t’ai donné ici. »

« Tout va bien. » Les lèvres de Peter se lèvent, mais c’est un sourire épuisé, plein de tension et d’inquiétude. « N’y pense pas. »

« Non! Je… Je veux en parler maintenant! » Une des mains de Wade va dans ses cheveux et attrape avec douceur une poignée de boucles marrons; il a désespérément besoin de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher et, en même temps, de supplier Peter de l’écouter. 

Il sait que ses yeux sont fous et paniquent à nouveau, mais le héros ne se dégage pas, le supportant dans cette étreinte, étrange et si intime, dont Wade ne peut se lasser. 

« Ce n’était pas un pari! » continue le mercenaire, répétant ce qu’il lui a dit sur le toit. Peter sourit doucement et hoche la tête. 

« Je sais, Wade. »

« E-Et… Et je ne parlais pas à Jameson quand j’ai dis ces mots! »

_’Je peux le faire. C’est le bon moment. Il va comprendre.’_

Le regard de Peter s’adoucit - bon sang, il est si beau! - et Wade ferme les yeux pendant un instant, savourant son toucher et sa chaleur. Lorsqu’il les réouvre, Peter est toujours en train de le regarder, attendant patiemment. 

« C’était à toi que je parlais. »

« Je sais. »

Wade se lèche les lèvres, se redressant un peu pour être face à face, prend sa joue dans le creux de sa main et Peter ne sursaute pas, ne recule pas, ne lui lance pas un regard mauvais ni ne se plaint. Il attend, inquiétude et tristesse - _’pourquoi est-il triste?’_ \- écrit partout sur son visage. 

« Je t’aime. » dit Wade, les mains tremblantes. Ici, il y a du silence, ils sont seul, sa voix et ses mots remplissent chaque partie de cette pièce, et leur sens atteint Peter, qui rougit et répète, presque inaudible malgré le calme: « Je sais. »

Wade est presque sûr que les battements de son coeur peuvent être entendus à travers tout le quartier; il est soulagé que les voix ne soient pas encore de retour, car c’est entre lui et Peter, ça n’appartient pas à ses maladies mentales, aux nombreux problèmes qui hantent son être depuis toujours. C’est quelque chose qu’il doit essayer de faire seul, comme un homme normal, sans obsession, paranoïa ou attaque. 

Cet amour est _le sien_ et seulement le sien. 

Alors il respire, n’arrête jamais de regarder Peter, et bredouille, comme un enfant apeuré: « Désolé, ce n’est pas la meilleure déclaration du monde. E-Euh, pas parce qu’elle est simple - ça aussi, mais… Elle vient de moi, alors elle est automatiquement merdique et… Et… »

_’Non, non, je dois rester sur les rails! Stupide cerveau! Stupide langue!’_

L’expression de Peter est encore plus triste qu’avant et Wade n’aurait pas cru ça possible. Il y a quelque chose qui l’embête et le mercenaire panique à nouveau. 

« Je comprends, vraiment, je sais que ça craint d’entendre… Une erreur de la nature dégoutante dire qu’il t’aime. » Wade se mord la lèvre, pressant ses doigts sur les joues de Peter, son front contre le sien et il continue, parlant vite, buttant sur ses mots: « Je ne suis pas quelqu’un de désirable, je suis fou, je suis putain de moche, je suis mentalement instable et… Et…! » Il déglutit, reconnaissant envers le toucher de Peter sur sa tête. Son autre main a bougé vers son dos et s’accroche au costume. Peter n’a jamais cessé de le regarder et Wade déglutit une seconde fois avant de continuer: « Je suis désolé de ne pas être un héros. Je suis désolé de ne pas être quelqu’un de mieux. »

Des larmes lui picotent les yeux, mais il ne le remarque que lorsqu’elles sont déjà en train de couler sur son visage. Il cache son visage dans le cou de Peter à nouveau et lorsqu’il commence à parler, ses lèvres touchent sa peau et il ne peut s’empêcher de l’embrasser tandis qu’il parle: « Je suis désolé…! Je… J’ai juste…! »

Il est conscient de perdre toute trace de sang-froid et lorsqu’il lève les yeux vers le jeune homme à nouveau, lorsqu’il voit ses yeux tristes - _’Pourquoi?! Pourquoi est-il triste?!’_ \- il commence à sangloter ouvertement. 

« Si… Si j’avais été beau et normal… Si je n’avais pas été un type balafré, fou et dégoutant… » Wade attrape le visage de Peter, y cherchant une réponse, son corps reposant entièrement sur le sien, si souple et fin. Peter continue d’écouter, s’accrochant toujours à lui, les yeux grands ouverts, choqués, aussi apeurés que ceux de Wade, et tristes, _si tristes_.

« Si je n’avais pas été _ça_ … Est-ce que tu m’aurais aimé? Même… Même juste un peu? »

Il n’attend pas la réponse de Peter; il se penche à nouveau, mais ne l’embrasse pas, repose juste son front sur son torse, pleurant et gémissant dessus. La main de Peter caresse son dos et sa tête, doucement, les longs doigts passant sur les plaies et les cicatrices sur sa peau. 

« Je suis désolé! » répète Wade, interrompu par des sanglots et des gémissements. « Je-Je suis désolé! »

Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tout se passait si bien, ils ont dormi dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils ont ri ensemble!

_’J’ai tout gâché. Comme toujours.’_

« Wade. » Le doux chuchotement de Peter le traîne lentement hors du désespoir dans lequel il était tombé. Ses sanglots diminuent et il renifle, levant les yeux vers lui avec des yeux injectés de sang et des joues mouillées. 

Peter semble toujours extrêmement découragé, impuissant, désolé, mais lorsqu’il sourit, toute la pièce semble s’illuminer de mille feux. 

« Tu n’as pas besoin d’être quelqu’un de mieux pour être aimé. »

Wade le fixe, choqué et confus. Bien sûr qu’il en a besoin! Personne ne pourrait aimer quelqu’un comme lui! _Peter_ ne peut pas l’aimer s’il continue à être si… Si… 

C’est alors qu’une idée lui vient et il se redresse timidement et légèrement, tirant sur le costume de Spider-Man; il doit ressembler à un chiot égaré, mais sa voix est rauque et grave lorsqu’il demande: « Si… Si j’arrive à devenir un héros… Si tout ce que l’on fait fonctionne… Tu penses que tu pourrais m’aimer? » Il tire le lycra une deuxième fois, sa vue troublée par les larmes à nouveau. « Je ne peux rien faire pour mon visage, mais je peux le couvrir! Je le cacherais _toujours_ derrière le masque, je le jure, tu n’auras pas à le regarder! »

« Wade! »

Peter s’asseoit avec précipitation et Wade doit en faire de même, puisqu’ils s’étreignent si fermement; le jeune homme secoue la tête, à court de mots. 

« Ne… Ne dis plus jamais quelque chose comme ça! » s’exclame-t-il, étudiant chaque petite réaction de Wade. Il soupire lorsque l’homme balafré baisse la tête pour lui cacher son visage. 

« Bon sang, Wade, pourquoi chaque progrès que l’on fait ne mènent à rien? Pourquoi je fais toujours des erreurs avec toi? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de mal? » Peter tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et Wade voit ses yeux brillants, la ligne tendue de sa bouche, la mâchoire serrée. 

_’Est-ce qu’il pleure aussi?’_

Non! Il est celui qui est une catastrophe! Celui qui complique les choses à chaque fois, celui qui s’est enfui, celui qui a crié sur Peter et qui l’a attaqué… Il est celui qui ne fait jamais rien de bien! 

Peter, au contraire, a fait tout ce qu’il a pu pour l’aider. Il a déjà tant fait pour lui, il n’a pas à pleurer! 

Et Wade veut le lui dire, le remercier à nouveau, mais il n’est pas doué avec les mots, il n’est bon qu’à tuer et blesser les gens, alors il prend la tête de Peter dans ses mains, l’incline doucement et sèche les larmes sur ses longs cils avec ses pouces. 

« Je n’ai pas voulu dire que tu étais une horrible personne quand j’ai dit que je voulais t’aider, Wade. » murmure Peter, la culpabilité écrite sur son visage. « Je voulais juste que tu te sentes mieux.Te faire sentir comme l’homme meilleur que _tu_ voulais être. Je… Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu étais un monstre ou… » Il soupire, frustré car lui non plus n’est pas doué pour s’exprimer. « Tu n’es pas un monstre, Wade. »

Il pousse une exclamation de surprise lorsque les lèvres de Wade touchent sa joue et il s’accroche à lui à nouveau lorsque le mercenaire dit: « Je sais, Petey. Tu me l’as dit sur le toit. »

Le coeur de Wade palpite de joie lorsque Peter bouge la tête pour la poser sur sa clavicule et murmure: « Je tiens à toi, Wade. »

C’est plus que tout ce qu’il espérait. C’est tout ce dont il a besoin. S’il ne peut pas avoir l’amour de Peter, alors son attention et son affection seront tout ce dont il a besoin pour être heureux. 

« C’est assez pour moi. » dit-il, le poids dans sa poitrine et sa tête disparait en une seconde, le soulagement et la joie se répandent en lui, l’emplissant à ras bord. Il sourit, la tension disparaît, et il embrasse les lèvres de Peter une dernière fois, un baiser chaste et doux qui le laisse haletant et satisfait. Mais Peter est toujours triste, ses yeux sont remplis de culpabilité et d’autre chose que Wade ne peut pas comprendre. 

« Q’est-ce qui ne va pas? » demande-t-il, lui prenant les mains. « Est-ce que… Est-ce que c’est pour ce que je t’ai dit avant? Désolé, j’ai perdu le contrôle et j’ai exagéré. » Il se racle la gorge, mortifié. « Désolé. Je ne referais plus de scène comme ça, c’est promis. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ou t’embêter, Peter. Je… Je ne te redirais pas que je t’aime, si ça t’embête. »

« Arrêtes de dire que tu es désolé! » crie le jeune homme, le faisant sursauter. Ses mains s’accrochent aux siennes et Wade tressaille, car Peter est plus fort que lui et il utilise sa super-force, même si c’est involontaire.

« Tu n’as pas à être désolé! » continue Peter, une colère étrange déformant maintenant ses traits si doux. Wade le regarde d’un air étonné, incapable de comprendre, mais ne l’interrompt pas. « Tu n’es pas celui qui doit être désolé! »

« Q-Quoi? »

Peter le repousse, mais ça a plus l’air d’être pour alimenter sa colère personnelle dans son coin qu’un réel désir d’être loin de lui. 

« Comment… Comment est-ce que tu fais ça…? » demande-t-il, la voix basse, aussi distante que ses yeux, et Wade ne comprend toujours pas. Il secoue la tête pour le lui faire savoir et Peter grogne, se retourne et prend le masque qu’il avait posé sur la table de nuit. 

« Comment peux-tu être si heureux après toutes ces larmes? Comment ton humeur peut-elle changer si vite après ce que tu m’as dit et avoir entendu que… Que je… » Il s’arrête, les yeux scintillant dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce. « Es-tu vraiment heureux avec ça? »

Wade réfléchit; pas longtemps, car il connaît déjà la réponse. Alors il hoche la tête et répond avec un sourire sincère et timide: « Oui. »

Et c’est vrai, il est vraiment heureux avec ce simple ‘Je tiens à toi’. Personne ne s’est jamais soucié de lui et même si son amour pour Peter n’est pas réciproque, le fait de savoir que le jeune homme tient à lui empli son coeur d’un sentiment de paix, chaleureux et réconfortant. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas espérer plus, mais ’se soucier’ est suffisant. ’Se soucier’ signifie ’ne pas haïr’ et si Peter ne le hait pas, alors tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. 

La réaction de Peter n’est pas celle à laquelle il s’attendait, car il gémit, couvre son visage des deux mains et soupire dedans. Il reste ainsi pendant longtemps, secouant la tête de temps en temps, les épaules se soulevant, et pendant un terrible moment, Wade craint qu’il ne soit en train de pleurer. Mais lorsqu’il montre enfin son visage à nouveau, ses yeux sont secs, même s’ils n’ont pas perdu cette étrange tristesse et culpabilité. 

« On devrait y aller maintenant. » dit-il d’une voix rauque et Wade met rapidement son masque et ses bottes, prend ses armes et le rejoint à la fenêtre. Il se sent léger; tout extérioriser en pleurant faisait du bien et maintenant qu’il a expliqué à Peter comment il se sent, maintenant qu’il a déclaré en paix son amour pour lui et qu’ils ont clarifié les choses, il peut mieux respirer. Il se sent toujours comme un pervers pour ce qu’il a fait dans la salle de bain, mais il se jure à lui-même que ça ne se reproduira pas… Pas lorsqu’il est dans la même maison que Peter, en tout cas. 

Il sourit au jeune homme, fait une blague sur le fait de le chevaucher à nouveau, mais sans double sens sexy ni impolitesse; Peter ne répond pas, le laisse accrocher ses jambes et ses bras autour de son corps et se balance hors de la pièce. 

« Où allons-nous, mon beau? » il ajoute, grimaçant intérieurement: « Désolé. Est-ce que je peux encore utiliser des surnoms? Tu m’as dit que je pouvais sur le toit, mais maintenant que tu es sûr que je… »

« Oui, tu peux les utiliser. » l’interrompt Peter, un peu froidement, et Wade essaye de ne pas y penser. 

_’Il a trop de choses en tête à cause de moi. Désormais, plus de scènes déchirantes! Plus de larmes devant lui, Wilson! … Seulement lorsque tu es seul.’_

Il pose sa tête sur l’épaule de Peter tandis qu’ils se balancent au-dessus de la ville et entre les gratte-ciels, se dirigeant vers un endroit inconnu. Il s’en fiche, cela dit. Tant qu’il est avec Peter et qu’il peut l’aider durant ses patrouilles, profitant de sa compagnie, il est heureux. 

Alors il ferme les yeux et commence à parler de choses simples, drôles, espérant soulager l’inquiétude de Peter, le faire sourire et rire à nouveau. Ce son lui manque.

  


_ _ _ 

  


Bon sang, il se sent si _pitoyable_! C’est lui le monstre, pas Wade! Il est celui qui a minimisé son amour avec un simple ‘Je sais’, celui qui a seulement pu dire « Je tiens à toi’! Et Wade l’a accepté, il est _heureux_ avec ces mots horribles, égoïstes et cruels! 

Est-ce que cela prouve qu’il n’a vraiment aucun respect pour lui-même? Qu’il serait satisfait avec n’importe quel genre d’affection, malgré la force et l’importance de ses propres sentiments? 

_’Il est altruiste.’_ pense Peter, maintenant qu’il l’a entièrement réalisé; il entend distraitement le mercenaire lui parler dans l’oreille de ci et ça. _’C’est un homme bon. Il est déjà un homme bon!’_

De la colère envers lui-même l’emplit à nouveau, ainsi qu’une pointe de douleur et de remords lorsqu’il pense au sourire de Wade, ses larmes, sa seconde déclaration d’amour, ces _questions_.

Les Avengers avaient torts. Wade ne va pas être celui qui va souffrir en étant avec lui. _C’est_ Peter, car il ne peut supporter de rester en sa compagnie en sachant qu’il ne peut que dire ‘Je sais’ lorsqu’on lui offre un amour si grand et fort. Il ne veut pas blesser l’amour de Wade, le faire paraître stupide et laid. Il ne veut pas lui manquer de respect. 

_’Comment peut-il être heureux avec ça?!’_ pense-t-il pour la millième fois, serrant les dents. _’Comment peut-il m’aimer quand tout ce que je fais, c’est seulement admettre ses sentiments?’_

Il a besoin de s’arrêter quelque part pour reprendre son souffle, qui est devenu lourd, pas dû à l’effort d’utiliser les toiles et de se balancer, mais dû aux émotions trop fortes faisant rage dans son coeur. 

« Peter? » appelle Wade, un soupçon d’inquiétude dans la voix. « Est-ce que ça va? »

« Je… »

Puis son spider-sens retentit et sa tête se tourne automatiquement vers un petit bâtiment quelques mètres en-dessous; il se retourne brusquement et se balance par là, ses sens submergés. 

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas?! » hurle Wade par-dessus le son du vent qui siffle dans leurs oreilles et sur leur visage. « Merde d’alien? »

« Peut-être! »

Ils atterrissent dans la cour adjacente au bâtiment; deux enfants jouent avec un ensemble de petites étincelles colorées près d’une citerne d’eau, probablement utilisée par les résidents, et ils ouvrent leur petite bouche en toute surprise lorsqu’ils voient les deux super-héros.

« Hey, les enfants! » Wade leur fait signe, sautant de Peter, qui regarde frénétiquement autour de lui, essayant de trouver ce qui a rendu son spider-sens fou. 

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici à cette heure? » demande le mercenaire, mais il sourit, intéressé par leur jeu. Les enfants - un jeune garçon et sa petite soeur - rient et pointent du doigt une rangée de fenêtres.

« On est sortis en cachette. » explique le garçon. « Pour jouer avec ça. Papa les a acheté pour nous! »

« C’est rigolo! » ajoute la soeur d’un rire pétillant, levant les bras. « Il y a plein de couleurs! »

« Ouais, elles sont vraiment belles, les enfants. » approuve Wade, leur ébouriffant les cheveux. Puis il se tourne vers Peter, qui est toujours nerveux et effrayé. « Spidey! Je pense que ces feux d’artifice ont causé la chose! »

« Non. » Peter avale une boule dans sa gorge, des sueurs froides coulant dans son dos. « Non, il y a… Il y a autre chose ici. »

Wade fronce les sourcils et incite les enfants à bouger tandis qu’il regarde chaque tuile et fissure dans les murs. Les petits ne sont pas dérangés, au contraire, ils ont l’air excité d’être si près de super-héros, surtout deux qui sont particulièrement célèbres en ce moment. 

« Est-ce que c’est un rendez-vous galant? » demande la petite fille et Wade baisse les yeux vers elle, choqué. 

« Q-Quoi, princesse? »

« Est-ce que toi et Spidey êtes en rendez-vous en ce moment? » clarifie le garçon, souriant de toutes ses dents et Wade se racle la gorge, se frotte la nuque et secoue la tête. Quelques mètres plus loin, Peter prétend être trop occupé à chercher de dangereux appareils, mais il est quasiment sûr que son coeur est sur le point d’exploser. 

« Non, mes chéris. » répond Wade avec un petit sourire. « On est en patrouille. »

« Mais tu l’as embrassé! » insiste la fille, en fronçant ses petits sourcils. « C’était _siii_ joli! »

« Et romantique! » ajoute le frère, sautant sur ses pieds. « C’était pas un pari, n’est-ce pas? »

« Uh… » Wade regarde vers Peter, mais lorsqu’il ne reçoit aucune réponse, il ricane et s’agenouille pour regarder les enfants en face. 

« Et bien… » chuchote-t-il avec un ton conspirateur. « Je suppose que je peux vous le dire. Vous avez l’air d’être des enfants intelligents, alors on ne peut rien y faire. » Il rit à nouveau et admet: « Non, ce n’était pas un pari. Je suis amoureux. »

« Oooh! »

La fille applaudit et le garçon croise les bras avec un sourire en coin. 

« Je le savais! » disent-ils à l’unisson; Wade prend l’une de leurs étincelles, encore brûlante et crépitante, et dessine des formes sur le sol avec, des formes qui ressemblent à des coeurs. 

« Ouais. » continue-t-il avec un sourire. « C’est un bon sentiment. Le meilleur du monde. »

Peter se mord la lèvre, marche vers la citerne, essayant d’ignorer la conversation et le son des feux d’artifice. 

_’Concentre-toi sur le danger. Il y a quelque chose ici, tu le sais. Concentre-toi sur ça!’_

« Est-ce qu’il t’aime aussi? » demande le garçon, innocemment, et Peter se crispe, tout son être attendant la réponse de Wade. 

« Ce n’est pas important! » La voix du mercenaire est joyeuse. « Vraiment, ce n’est pas important. Je comprends pourquoi il ne m’aime pas et je le respecte. »

_’Concentre-toi. Concentre-toi.’_

« Alors… Tu ne peux pas l’embrasser à nouveau? » demande la fille, apparemment attristée par cette pensée. 

« S’il ne veut pas que je le fasse, alors non, je ne peux pas. »

« Alors… Il t’a rejeté? » Le garçon lève les sourcils, tristement surpris. « C’est dur! » Tu n’es pas triste? »

Wade ricane à nouveau et cette fois, c’est un son mélancolique. 

_’Concentre-toi. Il doit y avoir quelque chose ici. N’écoute pas. Concentre-toi.’_

« Et bien, je… »

« Wade! »

Le mercenaire se lève, l’étincelle toujours dans sa main, et regarde Peter avec grande attention. 

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose? »

« Je… J’aurais besoin d’un coup de main. » Peter s’agite sur place, incapable de lui rendre son regard. « Est-ce que tu pourrais commencer à chercher quelque chose de bizarre qui semble faire tâche, s’il te plait? »

« Comme… Des crottes de nez de Skrulls? » blague Wade et les enfants rient. « Oh! Peut-être leurs sales graffitis! Les Skrulls sont des vandales si mauvais et vulgaires! »

« Oui, ça compte aussi. » grogne Peter, puis ses lèvres remuent et finalement, il rit avec Wade et les enfants. 

Et, juste lorsque leurs rires deviennent plus forts - si forts qu’ils ont probablement réveillé quelqu’un -, il l’entend. 

Un bip, venant de sous la citerne. 

Il se retourne, se met à genoux et jette un coup d’oeil en-dessous du métal rouillé. 

« _Wade!_ »

Son cri est plein d’urgence et terrifié; Wade comprend immédiatement, mais au lieu d’emmener les enfants plus loin - comme Peter s’y attendait - il se précipite vers lui et attrape son costume pour le repousser. 

« Pars! »

« On doit la sortir, et- » 

« Elle va exploser! » rugit Wade, ouvrant grand les bras devant la citerne. « Prends les enfants et pars! »

Peter hésite, car il sait ce qu’il va se passer, il sait ce que Wade veut faire et c’est _mal_ , ils en ont parlé, il ne peut pas le faire… 

Mais les bips sont plus rapides, ils n’expriment que le danger, la mort, et Peter se souvient des enfants, figés sur leurs jambes maigres, entourés par leurs étincelles.

« Pars, putain! » crie Wade, le poussant une deuxième fois. « Cours! »

Peter le regarde une dernière fois avant de se précipiter vers les enfants et de les prendre dans ses bras; il réalise que c’est trop tard lorsque Wade jure et que les bips s’arrêtent pendant une milliseconde. Il n’a pas le temps de lancer une toile et de s’échapper de la cour, mais il peut utiliser ses lanceurs de toiles pour protéger les petits de l’onde de choc. 

Avec des gestes rapides et experts de ses poignets, il fait un bouclier de toile et la dernière chose qu’il voit avant l’explosion, c’est Wade, recroquevillé sur la bombe qu’il vient de récupérer sous la citerne, penché dessus pour réduire l’explosion et ses effets. 

« _Wade!_ » crie Peter, assourdi par le grondement de l’explosion et l’eau leur tombant dessus et remplissant chaque partie de la cour. Il entend les enfants pleurer et bouge son corps et le bouclier de toile plus près d’eux, poussant un cri lorsque l’eau glacée le touche et les envoie contre le mur le plus proche. 

Il heurte sa tête contre la pierre dure et avant de ne perdre complètement conscience, il pense à Wade, à sa douleur, à son sacrifice, à la peur des enfants et leur sécurité. 

Il ferme les yeux et sa tête tombe sur son torse; le bouclier de toile le couvre encore, lui et les deux enfants, et l’eau froide autour d’eux est rouge et collante. 

_’Wade…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Ok, je vais pleurer dans mon coin pendant vingt bonnes minutes, puis je reviens. Peut-être qu’il va me falloir la semaine pour m’en remettre même ;-;   
> Mais je vous livrerais la suite dimanche prochain, alors on se revoit là, pour le chapitre suivant! o/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de l’auteur:** Il y a du sang et beaucoup de gore dans ce chapitre, alors faites attention s’il vous plait!

« Alors… » Captain America se frotte les yeux, soupire par le nez, et conclut: « Que s’est-il passé exactement? »

« Une bombe de Skrull. » répond Peter d’une voix rauque, si fébrile et faible qu’il ne reconnaît pas. « Sous la citerne. »

Il y a une couverture chaude enroulée autour de son corps, Iron Man a scanné sa tête une dernière fois pour détecter une quelconque anomalie et les autres Avengers aident la police à nettoyer le désordre dans la cour et rassurer les gens qui y vivent. Les deux enfants sont dans les bras de leurs parents, encore secoués, mais en sécurité, et Cap s’est assuré de leur donner la même couverture Avengers qu’a Peter. Lorsqu’ils ont vu le logo et senti le tissu spécial, leurs yeux terrifiés se sont illuminés un instant. 

« Et tu ne l’as pas remarqué avant? Tes sens… »

« Ils ont fonctionné. » explique Peter; il y a une lourdeur pressant contre son cou, faisant palpiter sa tête, mais il se contente de lécher ses lèvres sèches et continue; « J’ai senti que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais je n’ai pas pu trouver l’endroit exact. Le bip n’a commencé que quelques secondes avant la détonation. »

« Mon Dieu. » Cap regarde autour de lui avec un visage sombre; le sol et les murs sont toujours mouillés, mais il y a une grille au centre de la cour qui a évacué toute l’eau; il ne reste maintenant plus qu’une vague teinte rougeâtre sur les carreaux… Et les membres et organes de Wade, qui ont été mis dans un sac avant que les enfants ne puissent les voir. Heureusement, ils ont perdu conscience tout comme Peter et lorsqu’ils se sont réveillés tous les trois, il y avait déjà les Avengers, quelques gars du S.H.I.E.L.D et la police qui s’occupaient de tout. 

Mais Peter avait vu le sac, il sait ce qu’il y a dedans, et la pression sur son cou et sa tête devient plus forte, douloureuse, et des larmes lui piquent les yeux. Son costume est encore humide et certaines parties sont teintées en rouge; il sait pourquoi et regarde les enfants, maintenant examinés par un médecin, pour voir s’il y a du sang de Wade sur eux aussi. Les Avengers et les autres ont dû les nettoyer, ou peut-être que lui et ses toiles ont fait du bon boulot pour les couvrir, car leurs corps ne sont ni sales ni trempés. 

« Wade nous a sauvé. » murmure-t-il; le masque cache ses larmes, mais Cap peut les entendre et semble surpris. 

« Il a fait ça? »

« Il nous a protégés de l‘explosion. Il s’est mis sur la bombe. » Peter renifle et lève les yeux vers Rogers avec une expression de supplication clairement visible, même sous le lycra. « Il… Il va aller mieux, n’est-ce pas? » Il regarde le sac, posé dans un coin, et déglutit. « Ça… Ça ne va pas être douloureux pour lui, n’est-ce pas? »

Cap soupire en secouant la tête. 

« Tu devrais demander à Logan. »

Le mutant est à quelques mètres et lorsqu’il voit Rogers hocher de la tête dans sa direction, il marche vers eux, un air renfrogné sur son visage poilu. 

« Je croyais que tu étais parti avec les X-Men. » dit Peter, mais Logan l’ignore pour râler: « C’est quoi cette histoire de baiser et de pari, mon gars? »

Oh. Ce qu’a dit Wade à Jameson sur la place ce matin revient à Peter et il rougit, détournant le regard, mais ça ne fait que rendre Logan plus nerveux. 

« Je reviens d’une mission fatigante sur une putain d’île paumée et la première chose que je vois, c’est une série de photos sur lesquelles toi et Wilson vous vous roulez une pelle. » grogne le mutant. « Et tout le monde dit que c’était un pari entre lui et moi, mais je sais que ce _n’est pas_ vrai, alors il doit se passer quelque chose de vraiment étrange par ici. Et puis, ça! » Il ouvre grand les bras, désignant l’endroit tout entier. « Une putain d’explosion avec deux enfants impliqués! »

« Je suis désolé. » offre Peter avec le plus d’émotion que son esprit et son corps exténués peuvent se permettre pour le moment. « C’est… C’est compliqué. »

« Non, c’est putain de simple. » le corrige Logan, mais même si son ton est dur et houleux, il n’est pas vraiment en colère. Il a l’air presque curieux et surtout surpris. « J’ai entendu à la télé ce que Wilson a dit aujourd’hui. Ce ‘Je t’aime’ n’était pas une blague destinée au maire. »

« Non… »

Peter baisse son regard et l’homme barbu grommelle une insulte, secoue la tête, échange un regard avec Cap et ajoute, essayant de paraître plus doux: « Et bien, je… Je te souhaite bonne chance alors. Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il y a entre vous, quels sont tes sentiments pour lui, je ne veux honnêtement pas m’en mêler. Juste… Ne lui donne pas d’espoir si tu ne peux pas lui rendre son amour, d’accord? Wilson est comme un enfant et il a déjà beaucoup de problèmes. On ne veut pas qu’il devienne encore plus fou et instable. »

La culpabilité brûle Peter comme il imagine que l’explosion l’a fait pour Wade, car il ne sait honnêtement pas s’il lui a donné de l’espoir jusqu’à maintenant, si chaque mot qu’il a dit et chaque petite chose qu’il a faite n’a servi qu’à faire se sentir Wade encore plus mal. Peut-être que c’est le contraire, peut-être que Wade est _vraiment_ heureux en sachant juste qu’il tient à lui, en ayant juste son amitié. 

Puis Logan conclut avec un visage embarrassé: « Si vous êtes déjà ensemble, alors bonne chance avec _ça_. Si c’est ce qui te fait vibrer, je ne peux pas t’arrêter, mon gars. Peut-être que tu vas le convaincre de se doucher une fois de temps en temps… Et venant de moi, ça veut dire beaucoup. »

Peter rit doucement, ne confirmant ni ne niant la supposition du mutant. Il se souvient de la question qu’il avait posé à Cap et la répète rapidement: « Est-ce que ça va faire mal? La régénération, je veux dire. » Son regard suppliant et plein d’espoir est efficace, car Logan grogne et se frotte la nuque, jetant un coup d’oeil au sac, qui est fermé à ce moment précis et qui leur est apporté par Clint. 

« La situation de Wilson craint. » dit le mutant comme si ce n’était pas déjà clair. « Son cancer empire tout et je peux assurer que faire repousser des membres et des organes est plutôt douloureux. Je ne sais pas comment sa peau réagit après une explosion, mais ce n’est probablement pas… Plaisant. »

Peter hoche la tête, serrant la mâchoire et les lèvres pour éviter des larmes pitoyables devant Logan et Cap, et lorsque Clint arrive, il se concentre immédiatement sur le sac. C’est un grand sac bleu en toile et il y a déjà quelques tâches de sang dessus; cela dit, aucune odeur n’en vient, et Peter essaye d’imaginer à quoi ressemble le corps de Wade en ce moment. Il frissonne, car la pensée est horrible et il _ne peut pas_ vraiment imaginer la douleur à travers laquelle le mercenaire va passer, la sensation de sa peau, des tissus et des muscles se reformant lentement… 

« Combien de temps ça va prendre? » demande-t-il, la voix tel un chuchotement, et Logan hausse les épaules. 

« La régénération a déjà commencé. Ça devrait être terminé dans quelques heures, mais le facteur de guérison de Wade est plus rapide que le mien. Ça pourrait prendre moins de temps. »

« D'accord. »

Peter se lève doucement, attend un moment pour s’assurer que ses jambes peuvent le soutenir, puis prend le sac. Il est étonnamment léger et c’est comme s’il était rempli d’eau ou d’un liquide. Il frissonne à nouveau.

« Je vais m’occuper de lui. »

Tandis que Logan ne semble absolument pas surpris, Cap fronce les sourcils et Clint le regarde bouche bée et un soupçon de dégoût apparaît sur son visage. 

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne peux pas attendre? Comment tu te sens? » demande Rogers, l’examinant d’un oeil critique. 

« Peut-être devrais-tu t’asseoir et attendre que nous t’accompagnions. » insiste Clint. 

« Je vais bien. »

C’est un mensonge; sa tête palpite encore et il est pris de vertiges, mais il peut le faire. Il a été dans des états pires que ça par le passé et il ne veut pas vraiment de compagnie pour le moment. Il veut allonger Wade sur un lit aussi vite que possible, sans perdre de temps avec des petites discussions inutiles, des doutes et des questions, qui sont toutes visibles dans les yeux de Barton et de Cap. 

« Vraiment, je vais bien! S’il vous plait, laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas que Wade se réveille dans un sac! »

« Alors tu l’amènes à _ton_ appartement? Pas à la Tour? » Maintenant, Cap ne peut cacher toute sa surprise et Peter réalise qu’ils ne le savent pas encore. 

« Je ne vais pas l’emmener à la Tour ou un autre endroit où vous pouvez l’enfermer comme un criminel ou un lunatique. » répond-il, la fureur bouillonnant en lui, comme si quelqu’un avait mis le feu à son âme. Il y a de l’injustice dans l’air, comme un lourd rocher sur leurs épaules; c’est la forte méfiance que Cap ressent envers l’homme balafré qu’il a un jour considéré comme pouvant être sauvé, mais plus maintenant. « Je vis pas loin d’ici et ma maison est définitivement plus saine que celle de Wade. Il connaît déjà mon identité secrète, de toute façon. »

« _Quoi?_ » 

Logan jure dans un souffle pendant que Rogers fixe Peter avec désapprobation et grande déception. 

« Tu aurais dû nous en parler d’abord! »

« C’est _mon_ identité secrète! » crie Peter, de plus en plus frustré. Les autres super-héros et les gens dans la cour se tournent pour les regarder, inquiets, et il baisse sa voix. « C’est… C’est mon choix et j’ai choisi de le croire complètement! »

« Tu as vu à quel point il est instable! Il t’a _tiré_ dessus! Avant que les Skrulls n'attaquent, tu allais le voir pour le calmer après une attaque psychotique! »

« Attends, attends… » Logan se gratte le menton, le petit sourire revient traîner sur ses lèvres. « Il t’a tiré dessus? Sans te tuer? »

« Je suis toujours là, non? » répond Peter d’un ton bourru, mais son air renfrogné se change en une expression de gratitude lorsque le mutant dit: « Ça veut dire qu’il pouvait penser correctement, Cap. Il n’a pas complètement perdu l’esprit, autrement Spider-Man ne serait pas en vie. » Il devient sérieux. « Je connais Wilson. Lorsqu’il tire, c’est pour tuer quelqu’un. Lorsqu’il ne le fait pas, ça signifie qu’il y a une très bonne raison de ne pas le faire. Dans ce cas, c’est probablement… » Il hausse les épaules et prononce les mots suivants comme s’ils étaient dans une langue étrangère: « … L’amour, je suppose. »

Peter rougit et Cap soupire avec exaspération. 

« Peut-être, mais il est toujours dangereux et imprévisible. Parker… » Il baisse aussi sa voix et lance un regard noir au jeune héros, qui lui rend volontiers son regard énervé. « L’identité est la tienne, mais tu es _aussi_ un Avenger et tu pourrais mettre en danger tout le groupe. Je te l’ai déjà dit, ce n’est pas un jeu. »

« Wade n’est pas dangereux. » répond Peter, la main tenant le sac se resserrant douloureusement autour de la hanse. « Il a sauvé ces enfants! C’est un _héros_! »

Il a crié les derniers mots et maintenant, tout le monde dans la cour est convaincu qu’ils se disputent; heureusement personne n’ose dire quoi que ce soit et Peter ne détourne pas le regard de celui, furieux, de Cap, il ne recule pas. C’est seulement lorsque le super soldat cède enfin et soupire pour la millième fois, qu’il se détend. 

« Fais ce qui te semble être le plus juste, alors. » Le froncement de sourcils de Rogers plisse son visage et y déplace les muscles puissants. « Je lui parlerais quand même après qu’il soit guéri, et tu ne peux pas m’en empêcher. »

« …Très bien. »

Clint intervient et change de sujet, espérant se débarrasser de la mauvaise ambiance qui les entoure. 

« Alors… Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire exactement? Parce que la merde là-dedans est plutôt horrible et… Je n’ai vraiment aucune idée de comment tu vas gérer ça. »

« Cette _merde_ » siffle Peter, certain d’avoir fait éclater une veine « c’est Wade, une personne vivante! Et je veux l’aider! »

« Il n’est pas si ‘vivant’ en ce moment!! » proteste faiblement Clint, mais il est mortifié et n’insiste pas plus. C’est maintenant au tour de Logan de parler. 

« Si nécessaire, tu peux le toucher. Essaye de ne pas interférer avec le facteur de guérison, cela dit. Une fois que Wilson va bien, fais le prendre un bain chaud. Ça aide en général, en tout cas pour moi. Et il va avoir faim, très faim, alors prépare-toi à te faire vider ton frigo. »

Son ton est doux et ses yeux plein de compréhension, alors Peter se force à se calmer et lui sourit avec reconnaissance. 

« Compris, merci. J’y vais maintenant. » Il hoche la tête vers les trois hommes une dernière fois et commence à s’éloigner. Soudain, le sac lui semble plus lourd et il espère que Wade n’est pas déjà conscient. Il ne veut vraiment pas qu’il se réveille là, comme un corps mort et inutile. Sans _dignité_. 

Puis il entend Clint ricaner et ne peut s'empêcher de se retourner et de lui lancer un regard noir. 

« Quoi maintenant? »

« Rien. » Clint reste silencieux pendant une seconde, puis change d’avis et continue rapidement: « J’avais raison. Tu tiens vraiment à lui! On a parlé dans le jet pendant qu’on arrivait sur le champ de bataille, tu sais? »

Peter rougit, embarrassé par la présence de Cap et Logan; cependant, il est curieux d’en savoir plus, de savoir ce que Wade a dit à l’archer, ce qu’il pensait à ce moment… 

« Et… Et qu’est-ce qu’il a dit? »

« Que tu étais un homme trop bon avec un complexe de héros qui voulait réparer des choses qui ne pouvaient pas l’être. Mais il était reconnaissant, je pouvais le voir, et il croit en toi. Il t’aime. Ce n’est pas le coup de foudre platonique habituel que quelqu’un a pour son héros favori, c’est quelque chose de différent. Plus profond, plus significatif, et… » Clint hausse les épaules avec un sourire doux, qui semble presque nostalgique. « …Beau. »

« Quoi, t’es un poète maintenant? » se moque Logan avec un sourire et Clint souffle, croisant les bras. 

« J’essaye juste de dire qu’il ne pourrait jamais blesser Parker. »

« Je sais. » dit Peter, ses joues en feu, tout comme sa poitrine. « Je sais. C’est une bonne personne. »

_’Et je ne mérite pas son amour.’_

Il part avant que le silence ne devienne trop envahissant et gênant, avant que sa voix ne trahisse son émotion et que Wade ne revienne à la vie. La pression sur sa tête s’estompe lentement, il respire mieux et, avant de quitter la cour, il fait un signe de la main aux deux enfants, qui sont maintenant en train de rire pendant qu’Iron Man en personne les examine. 

« Spidey! » appelle la petite fille et il s’arrête, même si chaque fibre de son corps lui dit de ne pas le faire, de se dépêcher et de rentrer chez lui. 

« Où est Deadpool? » demande le garçon et Peter répond avec un sourire triste: « Ils… Ils l’ont emmené à l’hôpital pour qu’il aille mieux. »

Les deux enfants courent vers lui, malgré les protestations d’Iron Man (« Les enfants, ne vous épuisez pas! »), et lèvent vers lui de grands yeux anxieux. 

« Il peut guérir plus vite, pas vrai? On sait qu’il peut! »

« Comme le grand monsieur avec tous ces poils! » clarifie la fille en pointant Logan, qui les entend et s’en va immédiatement en grognant et avec de minuscules rougeurs sur les joues. 

« Oui. » confirme Peter, cachant le sac derrière ses jambes. « Il ira mieux bientôt, je le promets. »

« Il nous a sauvés, toi et nous. Le garçon rit et ajoute: « Il t’aime vraiment beaucoup! »

« Même si tu ne l’aimes pas, est-ce que tu peux lui donner un baiser de remerciement? » demande la fille d’un regard implorant, tirant sur son costume, et Peter se sent pitoyable et dégoûtant à nouveau, comme lorsque Wade et lui se balançaient au-dessus de la ville avant que ses sens ne commencent à sonner. 

S’il respiraient enfin normalement quelques secondes auparavant, il respire maintenant comme s’il venait d’escalader une montagne. 

« O-Oui. » dit-il d’une voix rauque avec un sourire fatigué. « Oui, je ferais ça. »

Les enfants lui rendent son sourire, heureux et innocents, et enlacent sa taille. 

« Merci de nous protéger, monsieur Spidey! » Puis ils reculent et sourient malicieusement. « S’il te plaît, remercie aussi monsieur Deadpool! »

« B-Bien sûr. » Peter manque _d’air_ et il ne sait pas combien de temps il peut encore rester ici avant de s’effondrer complètement à cause de la panique et de la terrible douleur dans sa poitrine qu’il ne peut ni expliquer ni nommer. Heureusement, les enfants ne semblent pas remarquer quoi que ce soit, alors ils courent juste vers leurs parents et Iron Man (« Ne courez pas! »), lui faisant au revoir de la main. 

Peter leur fait au revoir en retour, les larmes au bord des yeux pour la troisième fois cette nuit. 

Le sac est plus lourd maintenant, et il force ses jambes à bouger, quittant la cour avec la mâchoire serrée et les épaules tremblantes.

  


_ _ _ 

  


Il ne sait même pas comment il a réussi à atteindre son appartement, mais lorsqu’il entre enfin dans le salon sombre, il soupire de soulagement et ne peut pas croire qu’il l’a fait. Il n’a pas pleuré durant tout le voyage, mais il s’est tant concentré pour ne pas le faire qu’il se sent épuisé et rempli à ras bord d’émotions tristes, sombres, lourdes et de douleur. 

Pourtant, sa souffrance n’est rien comparée à celle de Wade, alors il se dépêche d’aller dans la chambre et place le sac à côté du lit, prenant de profondes respirations avant de l’ouvrir. 

Il pousse une exclamation de surprise et met une main sur son visage; la puanteur de la chair brûlée et du sang est insupportable, pire que tout ce qu’il a déjà senti, pire encore que l’odeur dans la chambre de Wade avant qu’ils ne la nettoient. Il ferme les yeux pour regagner un peu de sang-froid, puis marche vers la fenêtre, l’ouvre et retourne vite à côté du sac, regardant à l’intérieur. 

Le corps de Wade est une masse de chair balafrée et ensanglantée, largement ouvert à plusieurs endroits; il y a des organes sortant de son ventre, son cou est à peine relié au reste, il y a un trou béant dans sa tête, là où devraient être les yeux, et il manque deux, trois doigts à ses mains. Sa moitié inférieure est complètement annihilée. 

La vue est horrible, mais Peter ne peut s’empêcher de regarder. Il y a quelque chose de presque _fascinant_ dans la façon dont bouge la chair de Wade; chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque cellule de son corps est occupée à réparer les dégâts; seuls les organes refusent de retourner à leur place légitime et Peter réalise qu’il doit aider le facteur de guérison contre de la simple physique. 

Il retire donc son masque, le jette dans un coin, et met ses mains dans le sac, soulevant délicatement Wade, espérant qu’aucun bras ou jambe ne va tomber. 

Il ne se soucie pas du lit, il peut toujours acheter de nouveaux draps, alors il y allonge Wade sans trop y penser. Il a l’air pire encore au clair de lune et Peter ne peut retenir le doux sanglot qui sort de sa bouche. 

« D-D’accord… » murmure-t-il, passant ses mains tremblantes au-dessus du corps presque détruit. « C’est facile… Il suffit de les remettre dedans. Le facteur de guérison va s’occuper du reste, pas vrai? »

Personne n’est là pour lui répondre, cela dit, Wade ne peut pas le rassurer avec ses blagues et son sourire et ses yeux doux, alors Peter déglutit, respire et touche les organes, grimaçant lorsqu’ils font un son spongieux. C’est pire lorsqu’il commence à les pousser dans le corps de Wade; ils sont collants et caoutchouteux et il a peur de faire n’importe quoi, mais le facteur de guérison semble enfin remarquer leur présence et une fois qu’ils sont à l’intérieur, ils sont doucement replacés aux bons endroits, la chair se refermant déjà au-dessus d’eux. Peter se recule, fixant avec stupeur la façon dont la peau balafrée se reforme à chaque endroit. 

Le cou est lié au corps à nouveau, les yeux fermés de Wade viennent d’apparaître, ses doigts repoussent les uns après les autres. Ses jambes, qui étaient réduites en bouillie, ont enfin une forme à nouveau et Peter rougit lorsqu’il voit la virilité se reformer parmi le sang et des morceaux de vieille chair éparpillés partout sur Wade. 

Il attend à ses côtés pendant un moment, prêt à l’aider, à assister son facteur de guérison pour qu’il puisse agir plus vite; lorsque le corps du mercenaire commence enfin à ressembler à un humain à nouveau, Peter quitte la chambre pendant un instant pour aller récupérer une serviette humide pour nettoyer tout le sang. Il ne peut plus supporter de le voir partout sur le corps de Wade, il sait qu’il ne peut pas avoir d’infections, mais ça reste tout de même terriblement peu hygiénique et il est sûr qu’un peu d’eau aidera contre la douleur. 

_‘Bon sang, sa peau doit être si douloureuse!’_ pense-t-il tandis qu’il presse doucement le tissu sur la chair rouge et enflée du bras gauche. _‘Peut-être que je peux mettre quelque chose dans l’eau chaude. Du sel de bain, est-ce que j’ai du sel de bain? Ou… Ou une crème…’_

Il pense aussi à la nourriture, inquiet qu’il n’y ait probablement rien pour satisfaire la faim de Wade après une expérience si dure. Il regarde le réveil sur la table de nuit: trois heures du matin. 

Seulement deux heures plus tôt Wade était avec lui, allongé sur son lit avec un énorme sourire sur le visage, puis des larmes, puis à nouveau un sourire. Il était en vie, dans la douleur à cause de son cancer comme toujours, mais en vie. 

_‘Il riait.’_ Et cette seule pensée est suffisante pour faire renifler Peter et ramener en force les larmes chaudes et piquantes. 

Il bouge le tissu vers le visage balafré de l’homme; il veut le voir correctement, le voir sans le sang dessus…

Mais dès que le tissu mouillé touche Wade, il se redresse avec un cri terrifiant et saisit les poignets de Peter avec une prise douloureuse, presque au point de lui casser les os. 

« Laisse-moi tranquille! » crie-t-il tandis que Peter hurle, son coeur sur le point d’exploser. « Laisse-moi tranquille! Ne me touche pas! »

« W-Wade! » appelle Peter, essayant de se libérer. « C’est moi! C’est Peter! »

« Putain de docteur débile! » grogne Wade, la voix maintenant basse, prédatrice, en colère, dangereuse. « Je vais te tuer, putain! Espèce de savant fou, fils de pute, connard, je vais mettre cette scie que tu aimes tant pile dans ta poitrine! On va voir qui crie le plus fort! »

Peter déglutit, la bouche sèche, l’adrénaline et la terreur coulant dans ses veines comme de l’acide. 

_’Il pense qu’il est encore à l'Arme X?’_

Il connaît une partie du passé de Wade, il sait ce qu’ils lui ont fait, ce n’est pas un secret que le programme de l’Arme X était inhumain. Pourtant, en plus d'une rage sauvage, il y a une peur énorme et profondément enracinée dans les yeux de Wade, si grande et claire que Peter a peur aussi; pas pour lui, mais pour _Wade_ , qui a dû subir seul Dieu sait quoi. 

Le mercenaire lui serre encore les poignets et Peter doit utiliser sa super-force pour se libérer, mais ça ne fait que pousser Wade à hurler et à attraper son costume de Spider-Man pour l’attirer plus près. 

« Ça fait mal! » Il pleure désormais, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. La rage a disparu de son visage défiguré et ensanglanté; il n’y a plus que du désespoir et de la douleur. « Ça fait mal! Arrête, s’il te plait! Tue-moi, je t’en supplie! »

Peter se fige et son esprit est une page blanche, il ne lui donne aucune idée, aucune réaction, aucun mot à utiliser. Il reste là, choqué, tandis que Wade continue de le supplier et d’implorer, gémissant et pleurant, son grand corps balafré secoué par des sanglots. 

Alors quelque chose se brise en Peter; il regarde l’homme toujours accroché à lui, sa tête baissée, ses larmes qui tombent de son visage sur le sol, et il pleure avec lui, s’agenouille pour mieux le regarder, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. 

« Wade! » pleure-t-il, mais les yeux du mercenaire sont maintenant distant, vides, perdus dans d’horribles souvenirs, et Peter sanglote, les épaules tremblantes. 

« Wade, c’est moi! Je suis là! »

« Tue-moi tue-moi tue-moi, s’il te plait tue-moi, tue-moi tue-moi… »

« Shh, Wade, non! C’est moi, Peter! » répète le jeune homme et il peut voir à travers ses larmes la fureur revenir dans les yeux de Wade. Ses doigts s’agrippent au lycra, son visage se tordant en un grognement. 

« Ne touche pas Peter, putain! » hurle-t-il, prenant le héros pour un scientifique une seconde fois. « N’ose même pas, putain! »

« Non! Non! » Peter veut que sa voix soit plus claire, qu’elle atteigne Wade au milieu de ses attaques et finalement le réveiller de ce cauchemar éveillé, mais il pleure si fort qu’il peut à peine parler. « W-Wade, _je_ suis Peter! Regarde-moi, tu ne me reconnais pas? »

« Peter… » Wade marmonne maintenant; il fait tomber sa tête sur son torse, murmurant des mots inintelligibles, des phrases brisées et des sons aléatoires, similaires à des gémissements. « Peter… »

« Oui, oui, pense à moi. Arrête de te rappeler ces choses horribles, pense à moi! » Peter le soulève délicatement du lit et est surpris de voir que Wade peut tenir debout sans difficulté. Il ne l’a jamais vu si nu; il est sali par du sang et des morceaux de chair, d’organes, de tendons, mais même en-dessous de cet amas ses muscles, ses abdominaux et son corps très bien entraînés sont visibles; au contraire, le rouge brillant et glissant le fait apparaître plus tonifié, plus attirant, il souligne sa force et ses traits. Il ressemble à une statue et Peter détourne ses yeux de son torse pour les poser sur son visage vide et épuisé. 

Il est maintenant dans un état catatonique, et Peter ouvre doucement ses mains, qui sont toujours agripper à son costume, et les tient. 

« Allons prendre un bain. » dit-il en montrant un sourire tremblant que Wade ne voit pas. Il semble complètement guéri, il n’y a plus de blessures visibles sur lui, seulement des cicatrices horribles, une peau rouge et enflée et beaucoup de plaies qui apparaissent à chaque seconde. 

Peter l’emmène dans la salle de bain et commence à remplir la baignoire d’eau chaude; heureusement il en reste une quantité décente, qui devrait suffire à apaiser la douleur de Wade et l’aider à se détendre. Il n’a ni sel de bain ni crème cela dit, et fait une note mentale d’aller en acheter dès que possible. 

Tandis que l’eau coule, il parle à Wade, pour le garder ancré à leur réalité, à _ce_ présent et ce moment; il fait des blagues - même si elles sont stupides et dénuées de sens et le ricanement et les commentaires suffisants de Wade lui manquent; il prend deux serviettes, une pour le nettoyer à nouveau, l’autre pour lorsqu’il sortira de la baignoire. 

« Je crois qu’il y a quelques pancakes que ma tante m’a acheté la semaine dernière. » dit-il avec désinvolture, conscient d’à quel point sa voix sonne cassée et triste, mais Wade semble ne même pas sentir le contact froid de la serviette mouillée sur son torse, alors Peter continue. 

« Je vais les faire pour toi, d’accord? Tu m’as dit que tu aimais les pancakes, je m’en souviens. J’espère que tu vas les aimer. Je suis sûr qu’ils ne vont pas être aussi bons que les tiens, mais… » Peter rit, un petit rire nerveux et fou qui montre à quel point il craque aussi. « Mais je vais essayer. Ça ne peut pas être si dur que ça, pas vrai? Il doit y avoir des instructions, je suis bon pour suivre les instructions, est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit que j’aime la science? Je lis toujours deux fois ce que je dois faire dans un laboratoire de chimie. Cuisiner n’est pas si différent, n’est-ce pas? »

Il bredouille, mais il y a tellement d’anxiété dans son coeur qu’il ne peut arrêter; de plus, il semble que Wade est plus calme, plus attentif, et ses yeux - qui sont dépourvus de vie comme Peter l’a déjà vu auparavant - regagnent doucement un peu de lumière, bien que pas beaucoup. 

La serviette est trempée de sang, mais il continue de nettoyer la première couche de sang sur le corps du mercenaire jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse voir la peau pâle et les cicatrices en-dessous. Il regarde ses mains, les gants de son costume, et les retire rapidement, remettant ses doigts sur la peau de Wade. 

Certains endroits sont durs, la texture rugueuse et bosselée; d’autres sont complètement lisses, doux, à vifs, et Peter grimace pour Wade lorsqu’il les touche. Partout, il y a des lignes rouges et profondes, des petits trous montrant la chair en-dessous, ces plaies qui n’arrêtent jamais de sortir, et tant de _chaleur_ , comme si le feu de l’explosion brulait maintenant Wade de l’intérieur.

Peter sanglote et le son semble surprendre l’homme balafré, qui lève les yeux du sol - qu’il fixait depuis qu’ils étaient entrés dans la salle de bain. Il ne regarde pas Peter, mais l’eau fumante de la baignoire, et chuchote, d’une voix faible et rauque: 

« Je ne veux pas aller là-dedans. »

« Wade, s’il te plait. » Peter essuie une autre goutte de sang sur le visage du mercenaire et le pousse doucement vers le bord. « Ça va t’aider! »

_’Oh bon sang, je l’espère! Logan l’a dit! Ça doit marcher, je ne veux pas qu’il souffre davantage!’_

Il déglutit et essaye de paraître rassurant, mais puisque Wade refuse de le regarder, il doit utiliser sa voix et c’est une toute autre histoire. 

« Wade, ça va aider ta peau et tu dois te nettoyer. Allez, lève ta jambe… Comme ça… »

Mais lorsque son pied touche l’eau, Wade laisse échapper un cri à glacer le sang et s’accroche à Peter. 

« _Non!_ Plus d’acide! Je ne veux pas! »

« Ce n’est pas de l’acide! » crie Peter en retour, le soutenant d’une main et utilisant l’autre pour toucher son visage. « Wade, s’il te plait, fais-moi confiance! Ce n’est pas de l’acide! »

Le mercenaire gémit, fixant l’eau avec effroi et horreur; Peter plonge une main, espérant le convaincre, et cela semble fonctionner, car Wade devient silencieux et ne se débat pas lorsque le jeune homme lui fait lever une jambe à nouveau. 

Il se tient debout dans la baignoire pendant quelques secondes et Peter ne lâche jamais sa main, il le tient jusqu’à ce qu’il s’allonge enfin dans l’eau chaude. Pendant tout ce temps, le jeune homme a parlé, prononçant des choses rassurantes pour calmer le mercenaire, pour lui montrer qu’il est en sécurité, que rien ni personne ne peut le blesser. 

« Tu vois? » Il sourit tandis que Wade déplace ses bras à la surface, observant les petites vagues qu’il fait à chaque mouvement. Peter est assit à côté de la baignoire, se reposant sur le bord de celle-ci; il est épuisé, ses yeux le brûlent, ils sont probablement injectés de sang et rouges à cause des larmes, sa poitrine est lourde, sa tête est légère et vide, comme un ballon sans air. 

Mais il reste avec Wade, lui parle même si sa langue est comme du papier de verre et ses jambes douloureuses. Il lave soigneusement son dos et sa tête, l’aide à se nettoyer sous les bras, ajoute de l’eau chaude. C’est comme prendre soin d’un enfant et Peter le fait avec patience et tendresse, parlant avec Wade de choses bien, de sa tante, des livres ou des CDs qu’il veut acheter. Une des choses les plus perturbantes - à part la baignoire maintenant remplie d’eau ensanglantée, les traces de pas écarlates sur le carrelage et l’odeur - c’est le silence de Wade. C’est comme s’il n’entendait rien, ses yeux ne sont toujours pas clairs et animés; son expression est dépourvue d’émotion, seules la peur et la colère la changent parfois. 

Puis, lorsque Peter laisse échapper un rire sans même savoir pourquoi, il cligne des yeux et ses lèvres se courbent vers le haut. 

C’est un sourire tendre et doux et Peter le fixe, la bouche grande ouverte, comme si c’est la plus belle chose au monde. Ça _l’est_ et il prie pour que Wade ne s’arrête _jamais_ de sourire, car la vue est comme un baume pour l’âme. 

« Je suis tombé amoureux. » dit Wade; cela dit, il ne parle pas à Peter, mais probablement à lui-même. 

_‘Est-ce que les voix sont revenues? Peut-être, mais je ne pense pas que Wade leur parle. Elles ont l’air de lui apporter tant de douleur et il a l’air si heureux.’_

« De qui es-tu tombé amoureux? » demande Peter; Wade l’entend, même s’il ne le reconnaît pas, et ses yeux sont plein de joie lorsqu’il répond: « Peter Parker. »

Le jeune homme hoche la tête, nettoie son dos une deuxième fois pour se tenir occupé pendant que Wade continue: « Au début, je pensais que j’étais tombé amoureux de Spidey. Mec, il est si drôle, sexy, il m’a beaucoup aidé, il est si patient! Mais ensuite… Mais ensuite j’ai réalisé… » Wade rit, un son magnifique qui emplit la pièce d’une douce chaleur que toute l’eau fumante du monde ne pourrait jamais fournir. « Je ne suis pas le seul qui l’aime! Tout le monde aime les héros! C’est si facile de tomber amoureux d’eux, ils sont courageux, puissants, beaux, ils sauvent des vies! Mais personne n’aime la personne _derrière_ le masque. »

Le souffle de Peter devient irrégulier et sa tête tourne un peu; il a de nouveau des palpitations et il peut entendre le sang couler dans ses veines comme un ruisseau sauvage. 

« Personne ne pense qu’il doit y avoir une personne aussi courageuse, puissante et magnifique sous ce costume. Comment pourraient-ils être si bons et sauver des gens, autrement? Ils ne sont pas des gens différents, pourtant tout le monde pense le contraire! » continue Wade, regardant les carreaux devant lui, qui brillent sous la lumière vive venant du plafond. « Tout le monde aime _l’idée_ que le masque représente. Mais je connais Spidey! Je le connais si bien, il m‘a aidé! » 

« Et… » Peter s’éclaircit la voix et continue en chuchotant, car il n’a pas confiance en sa voix: « Que s’est-il passé ensuite? »

« J’ai réalisé que j’aime l’homme derrière le masque. » répond Wade. « J’ai pensé: ‘Il est si doux avec moi, il doit vraiment être quelqu’un de bien. Quelqu’un de si bon mérite tout le bonheur du monde.’ Et je voulais mieux le connaître. Je voulais être son ami, lui rendre son aide, devenir une meilleure personne pour lui. Pas parce que je voulais l’approbation de Spider-Man, le _héros_ , je voulais… » Le sourire de Wade devient triste, mortifié. « Je voulais rendre _l’homme_ derrière le masque heureux et fier de moi. »

« Il l’est. » chuchote Peter, prenant sa main, mais Wade ne réagit pas et continue comme s’il n’avait pas senti son toucher: « Puis il m’a montré son visage. Il m’a fait confiance et m’a révélé son identité. Peter Parker. » Il sourit et rit à nouveau. « J’avais raison! Il a les yeux les plus doux et beaux du monde! Et il continuait à m’aider! Il… Il n’a jamais cessé de croire en moi! »

« Wade… » Peter frotte son pouce sur les doigts rêches et sursaute lorsque le mercenaire se tourne soudainement vers lui, le regardant pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sont dans la salle de bain. « Je lui ai dit que je l’aimais. » Son sourire devient triste à nouveau et Peter a l’impression que quelqu’un vient de lui mettre un coup dans l’estomac. « Il ne peut pas m’aimer en retour, mais ce n’est pas grave. J’ai un masque aussi, tu sais? » Il attrape le bord de la baignoire, la prise si serrée que ses doigts craquent et deviennent blancs. « J’ai un masque aussi, mais personne n’aime Deadpool. » Wade commence à rire et ce n’est pas un vrai rire, il est désespéré, trop fort, hystérique. « Peu importe si je le porte ou non, je suis _toujours_ Deadpool! Et personne ne peut m’aimer! »

« Non! » Peter se jette en avant et le prend dans ses bras, ne se souciant pas de l’eau sale. Wade continue de rire et de sangloter en même temps, ses rires interrompus par des hoquets et des gémissements. Peter l’écoute, tremblant, et continue de le serrer plus fort jusqu’à ce que ça fasse mal. Sa tête et sa poitrine sont sur le point d’exploser, le rire fou de Wade résonne dans son esprit et devient de plus en plus fort, jusqu’à ce que la nausée le frappe de plein fouet. 

« Wade, ne dis pas ça! S’il te plait, ne dis pas ça! » crie le jeune homme, mais Wade ne l’entend pas; son rire et ses pleurs s’atténuent lentement, s’estompent jusqu’à ce que le silence les remplace. 

Peter retient son souffle et s’éloigne; le mercenaire s’est endormi, sa tête repose sur son épaule; il le fait s’allonger dans la baignoire et se lève, sifflant lorsque ses jambes tremblent de douleur et qu’un fort mal de crâne commence à lui fendre la tête en deux. 

Il observe l’homme balafré dormir pendant un moment; il a l’air en paix, détendu, et Peter quitte la salle de bain pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner, relativement tranquille. 

Mais il _n’est pas_ calme et il doit utiliser toutes ses forces pour contenir ses larmes; il trouve les pancakes et essaye de lire les instructions pour les cuisiner de la meilleure façon, mais il ne peut pas se concentrer, alors il improvise et espère que ce sera bon. 

Il pose deux mugs sur le comptoir de la cuisine, prépare du café, du thé et du lait, ne sachant pas ce que Wade préfère boire, et deux bols pour y verser des céréales.

Puis, lorsque tout est prêt et qu’il est sur le point de retourner dans la salle de bain pour vérifier l’état de Wade, les larmes commencent simplement à couler sur son visage.

Il s’arrête devant la fenêtre et pleure, la poitrine lourde, les épaules courbées vers l’avant, une main sur son visage et l’autre autour de sa taille. Il pleure et pleure jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus faire de bruit et que ses yeux piquent; toute l’angoisse, la peur, la frustration, la culpabilité contenu en lui le dévorent, toute la douleur qu’il ressent pour Wade et le dégoût qu’il ressent pour lui-même le déchirent et il est persuadé d’être au bord de la dépression nerveuse lorsqu’une main douce lui touche le dos. 

Il tourne la tête et voit Wade, avec la serviette propre qu’il avait laissé dans la salle de bain autour de la taille; il le fixe en silence, mais ses yeux bleus et brillants expriment toute la triste surprise qu’il ressent. Puis la surprise devient de la compréhension et Wade s’adoucit, met sa main dans les cheveux de Peter et le jeune homme renfile, se frotte les yeux - Bon sang, ils doivent être si gonflés! - et gémit: « Je suis désolé, Wade. »

L’homme balafré secoue la tête et lui brosse les cheveux, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres gercées. La serviette est longue et large, mais elle pend librement sur ses épaules grandes, couvrant à peine sa taille, tombant comme une cape. Il ressemble à un commandant des temps anciens, si grand et imposant, son corps nu et musclé brille, humide; malgré les cicatrices récentes et la peau à vif, il est _magnifique_ et ses yeux sont doux, tendre; la seule chose qui est plus belle qu’eux est son sourire, qui s’élargit lorsque Peter frotte son visage contre la main qui est sur lui. 

« Arrête de pleurer, Petey. Tu sais que je ne peux pas supporter de te voir comme ça. » dit Wade, lui caressant la joue. Il sourit et Peter veut se pincer pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. « Tu veux que je fasse des blagues? Je sais que tu les aimes secrètement, admets-le! »

Peter rit, sincèrement heureux et soulagé, et répond: « Je les adore. »

« Je le savais! » Puis le mercenaire baisse soudainement les yeux, vers son corps nu, et rougit, essayant vite de sa cacher. 

« D-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que… Que… » Il s’arrête et se racle la gorge et pendant un instant, on dirait qu’il veut courir vers la salle de bain pour que Peter n’ait pas à voir son corps marqué. Mais lorsque Peter prend sa main et la replace sur sa joue, ses rougeurs s’accentuent et il dit avec un sourire timide: « Merci d’avoir pris soin de moi. Je me sens si bien! Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça après une explosion! »

Peter s’avance jusqu’à ce que leur corps se touchent; Wade est confus, apeuré, mais son sourire ne faiblit pas et Peter pose sa main sur sa joue et dit, avec de l’admiration dans la voix et les yeux: 

« Merci d’avoir sauvé ces enfants. »

Et lorsque Wade rit doucement, les cicatrices et les plaies bougeant partout sur son visage, les coins de sa bouche se plissant, et le regarde dans les yeux amoureusement, Peter sent _l’amour_ déferler en lui, si bon, si puissant, si _fort_ qu’il est submergé et doit s’appuyer sur l’homme plus âgé. 

Soudain, toutes les mauvaises émotions, pensées, culpabilités et souffrances qui le dévoraient disparaissent et Peter rit, tire Wade plus près, voit la surprise et l’incrédulité dans ses yeux, prend sa tête entre ses mains et place ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

Wade hésite pendant un instant, puis gémit et met ses bras autour de Peter, une main dans ses cheveux et l’autre sur son dos, et Peter rit sur ses lèvres, puis se recule légèrement et dit, entre de doux baisers: 

« Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime… »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** OUI. ENFIN. C’est si beau, alala. Je fonds. Quelle belle déclaration. J’ai tellement hâte de voir la réaction de Wade! Il sont si mignons tous les deux!   
> A la semaine prochaine! o/


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Notes de l’auteur:** ÇA ARRIVE. Je m’excuse d’avance pour mes cochonneries (et toute coquille), je ne suis pas le/la meilleur/e pour ça ;_; Mais j’ai finalement réussi à écrire tout un chapitre de niaiseries. Je l’avais en réserve depuis si longtemps que ça m'a fait du bien de l’écrire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres il reste, mais j’ai des idées intéressantes en tête, alors ne vous inquiétez pas! Encore merci de lire, j’espère que vous allez aimer!

Lorsque Peter s’éloigne, le premier réflexe de Wade est de prendre un couteau et de se couper deux ou trois doigts pour voir si tout ceci est vraiment en train de se passer. Et c’est ce qu’il fait, courant vers la kitchenette et prenant une lame, petite mais tranchante, utilisée pour couper de la viande tendre. Ce sera parfait pour sa main. 

« Non! »

Peter l’arrête avant qu’il ne puisse amener le couteau vers sa main attendant patiemment sur le comptoir; ses yeux ont perdu toute la douceur et la paix qu’ils avaient avant - ils sont inquiets maintenant - et Wade s'insulte lui-même. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais?! » s’exclame Peter, arrachant le couteau de sa prise, le jetant au loin et ramenant Wade près de la fenêtre. 

« C’est un autre rêve. Ce n’est pas réel. » explique Wade avec sincérité, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente au monde. « Ça… Ça ne peut pas l’être. »

Peter soupire et tient fermemant ses mains, en disant: « Pourquoi tu dis ça? Bien sûr que ça peut l’être, Wade. _C’est_ réel. »

Le mercenaire déglutit. Il veut embrasser Peter à nouveau et se perdre dans son odeur, son toucher et ses bruits plus que tout, mais il est _effrayé_ , terrifié, car s’il imagine ça, s’il rêve encore, il ne pourra pas le supporter. Il préfèrerait exploser cinquante autres fois plutôt que rêver de cette perfection et se réveiller brusquement. 

Mais si, d’un autre côté, c’est réel, alors il n'est absolument pas préparé. Il s’est tant convaincu que personne ne pourrait l’aimer, que _Peter_ ne pourrait jamais l’aimer, que maintenant, après avoir entendu le jeune homme prononcer ces mots si magnifiques, son esprit ne peut en saisir le concept, la simple idée. 

_’Peter… M’aime?’_

Il serre les mains du héros; elles sont chaudes, salies par du sang, et il fronce les sourcils. Il ne remarque que maintenant à quel point Peter est sale et débraillé. Il sait qu’il a pris soin de lui; il s’est réveillé dans la baignoire pleine d’eau ensanglantée et a immédiatement réalisé que le jeune homme l’avait aidé, mais il ne se rappelle pas ce qu’il s'est passé après l’explosion, ce qui est étrange. 

Il est généralement à moitié conscient au moment où son corps se reconstruit; il peut toujours sentir le facteur de guérison réparer toutes ses blessures et ses plaies, même lorsque son cerveau est presque détruit. C’est la première chose que son corps imparfait répare de toute façon, il sait donc toujours ce qu’il se passe autour de lui pendant qu’il se remet. Même si c’est utile pendant les missions et les combats, c’est terriblement douloureux et son esprit fou le devient _encore plus_ lorsque les dégâts sont aussi graves que ceux qu’il a sûrement subis après avoir explosé. 

Un horrible doute lui traverse alors l’esprit et Wade pâlit sous les cicatrices. 

Peter le regarde avec la même expression douce qu’il avait auparavant, maintenant sûr qu’il ne va pas se mutiler. Il y a ce magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres que Wade adore tant et il se sent mal, mais il doit le demander. 

« Peter, que s’est-il passé après l’explosion? Tu m’as amené ici et… » Wade fronce à nouveau les sourcils. Punaise, il est lent aujourd’hui. Peut-être que certains de ses neurones ne sont pas encore revenus. « Où sommes-nous, en fait? »

« Mon appartement. » Peter rit et Wade se mord la lèvre pour se forcer à ignorer le son et continue: « Oh! Oh, cool! D’accord, je vais mettre ça de côté pour le moment et parler d’un sujet plus sérieux, parce que je dois savoir. » Il se racle la gorge, prêt à faire face à la vérité que va lui révéler Peter. Il a _besoin_ de le savoir. Il ne peut supporter l’idée de lui avoir fait du mal. 

« Que s’est-il passé, Peter? Est-ce que je me suis réveillé? Est-ce que j’ai dit quelque chose de mal? » Il pâlit davantage et panique. « Est-ce que je t’ai touché et…? »

« Non! » Peter prend sa tête entre ses mains à nouveau et Wade gémit, parce qu’il a désiré son contact depuis si longtemps et Peter paraît si _réel_ en ce moment…!

« Wade, tu ne m’as pas fait de mal. » le rassure le jeune homme. Son sourire est grand, bien qu’il y ait une once de tristesse dessus. « Tu t’es réveillé, c’est vrai, mais tu ne m’as pas fait de mal, je le jure. Ce sang » Et il désigne son costume de Spider-Man sale « c’est le tien. Tu as beaucoup saigné, ton corps était en morceaux. »

« Et tu m’as mis dans la baignoire. » Wade a l’impression de fondre. Il fond. Il fond _définitivement_ , car personne n’a jamais fait ça pour lui, personne n’a jamais pris son corps dégoutant et ne l’a aidé pendant qu’il se remettait douloureusement d’une explosion ou d’un autre évènement malheureux qui l’a laissé quasiment détruit. Punaise, il ne s’aide même pas lui-même lorsque ça arrive, embrumant davantage son cerveau et changeant les voix en deux monstres. 

Mais Peter a aidé, Peter s’en est soucié, Peter l‘a amené dans _sa_ salle de bain, auparavant propre et blanche, l’a mis dans _sa_ baignoire, ne se préoccupant pas du sang et de toute la merde qu’a laissé Wade derrière lui. 

« Logan m’a dit que l’eau chaude faisait du bien! » dit le héros, regardant désespérément dans ses yeux pour se rassurer. « Ce… Ce n’est pas le cas? Est-ce que ça a empiré? »

« Non, je te l’ai dit, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant! Ce n’est pas comme les fois précédentes, c’est tellement mieux! » Wade ne peut arrêter le rire qui s’échappe de sa gorge tandis qu’il entrelace ses doigts avec ceux de Peter. « Punaise, Beardy est de retour? Au moins il ne t’a pas donné un mauvais conseil pour me jouer un tour. »

« Je l’aurais écorché vif. » grogne Peter et Wade rougit et le fixe, bouche bée, une étincelle d’excitation le traversant. Le jeune homme rit et enroule ses bras autour de la taille du mercenaire; lorsqu’il parle, son souffle chaud effleure le visage balafré de Wade.

« Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, revenons au sujet important. » Il place ses lèvres sur le coin de la bouche de Wade et la respiration de l'homme balafré se coince dans sa poitrine. « C’est réel, Wade. »

C’était facile de mettre ça de côté un instant pendant qu’ils parlaient de ce qu’il s’était passé après l’explosion. Maintenant qu’ils en ont parlé, Wade doit faire face à une autre vérité, plus importante. 

Il fixe donc Peter avec des yeux fiévreux. Il ne sourit pas doucement et calmement comme dans le rêve; il n'a rien d’inquiétant cette fois-ci, il est sale, sent la transpiration et le fer, son visage est fatigué, ses yeux sont injectés de sang et il y a de mauvais cernes sombres en-dessous. Son regard est sévère mais doux, ses mains sont si douces contre la peau sensible et encore fraîche de Wade, mais aussi chaudes et sales à cause du sang qui les recouvre. 

Cette étreinte est _parfaite_ car il y a tant de petits détails imparfaits et Wade sait enfin que c’est réel, qu’il est réveillé et que Peter a vraiment dit ces mots. 

Sa réalisation est clairement visible sur son visage abîmé et Peter sourit, aussi lumineux que le soleil, enjoué, détendu, à l’aise comme Wade ne l’a jamais vu auparavant. Quelque chose de lourd et de sombre qui vivait dans son corps depuis trop longtemps se brise enfin et il commence à mieux respirer et penser, il commence à _vivre_. C’est enivrant, c’est comme s’il avait récupéré quelque chose que la vie lui avait volé, un droit qu’il n’avait jamais possédé, le droit d’être heureux. Ça sonne cliché, stupide, ringard, mais c’est _magnifique_ , c’est bon. Il pose sa tête contre l’épaule de Peter et pleure. 

Peter lui caresse la nuque, en prenant soin de ne pas griffer la peau délicate, et murmure, doucement, sincèrement, aussi heureux que lui: « Je t’aime, Wade. »

Wade s’étouffe avec un sanglot dans son costume puis lève doucement la tête. 

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser? » demande-t-il timidement et le sourire de Peter s’adoucit - si c’est possible, car c’est déjà la chose la plus douce de l’univers - et se penche. Wade presse leurs lèvres ensemble, gémit, caresse son dos tandis que Peter s’accroche à lui et halète dans le baiser, ouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue. Wade le goûte jusqu’à ce que sa tête tourne et il s’éloigne, provoquant un gémissement du jeune homme tout rouge. 

Les parties inférieures de Wade picotent - et pas de la façon amusante du spider-sens de Spider-Man. Peter commence à inonder son visage de baisers jusqu’à ce que le mercenaire rit avec lui; leur corps se frottent l’un contre l’autre et Wade veut se presser contre Peter jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’une seule personne. Sa virilité devient dure et il la pousse accidentellement sur la cuisse de Peter, qui pousse une exclamation de surprise et baisse le regard avec de grands yeux et des lèvres brillantes. 

Wade se souvient qu’il est nu, la serviette miraculeusement encore autour de lui, mais ne faisant rien pour cacher son corps. Il recule, même s’il crie mentalement lorsqu’il ne peut plus sentir Peter dans ses bras, et bredouille: « D-Désolé! Je… Je… Huh… »

Il essaye de cacher son corps abîmé pour la seconde fois, mais Peter est plus rapide et jette la serviette sur le sol, le rapproche de lui et l’embrasse passionnément. Wade gémit joyeusement, passe ses mains dans ses boucles marrons et suce ses lèvres, le faisant rire.

Les mains de Peter descendent maintenant, pour caresser son érection et explorer son corps; Wade gémit lorsque les longs doigts arrivent à son aine, sourit malicieusement lorsqu’il tripote les fesses de Peter et le fait s’exclamer de surprise, ricane pendant qu’il lèche son long cou, mais laisse échapper un sifflement lorsqu’un doigt doux effleure un endroit particulièrement sensible. 

« Désolé! » Peter enlève rapidement ses mains pour les mettre sur son visage, cherchant avec panique toute trace de douleur. « Désolé! Est-ce que je t’ai fait mal? »

« Ne t’inquiètes pas, baby boy. » marmonne Wade, embrassant sa mâchoire. « Ce n’était rien, vraiment. C’est juste de la chair sensible, c’est normal après un tel rétablissement. »

Peter hésite, observe ses cicatrices, l’état de son corps - et Wade fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir -, puis dit avec un sourire: « Attendons un peu. »

Le mercenaire lève la tête, ouvrant grand les yeux. 

« Quoi?! » Et il devrait être gêné par la voix aiguë qui sortit de sa bouche, mais l’idée d’arrêter le rempli d’horreur. 

« Ton corps est encore douloureux. » explique Peter, riant lorsque les yeux de Wade deviennent aussi grands que deux balles de golf. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois mal à l’aise quand… » Il se racle la gorge, adorablement gêné et timide; il rougit et regarde le mercenaire avec une expression enjouée et timide à la fois, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. « … Quand on le fera. »

Wade inspire, essayant de ne pas imaginer Peter gémissant et haletant sous lui. Il est déjà assez dur. 

Cela dit, il veux insister, dire qu’il va absolument bien et qu’il a fait des choses pires pendant sa guérison. Mais il voit à nouveau la façon dont les épaules de Peter sont affaissées, la fatigue dans ses yeux, le costume sale collé à sa peau. Il n’est pas le seul qui ait besoin de repos, Peter aussi. Peut-être même plus que lui. 

Alors il sourit, caresse la nuque de Peter avec un pouce et dit: « D’accord. » C’est un mot simple qui porte tout son amour et son affection, qui montre à Peter à quel point il veut que lui aussi soit à l’aise. Le jeune homme comprend et l’embrasse, puis essuie la dernière trace de larme qui persistait encore sur le visage balafré de Wade. 

« Tu as entendu, pénis? » s’exclame Wade en parlant à son érection. « Ce n’est pas encore l’heure de briller! Assis! »

Peter rit de bon coeur et ramasse la serviette, l’enroulant autour de la taille de Wade. 

« Pas besoin de l’attacher, Petey, Wadey Junior va suivre. » blague Wade et ils rient ensemble, comme lorsqu’il s’étaient balancés à travers New York avant de rencontrer les enfants, mais c’est plus chaleureux, ils sont vraiment _ensemble_ et Wade s’attend presque à entendre la chanson _Can you feel the love tonight_ dans la pièce; et lorsque Peter chuchote dans son oreille « Il ne me semble pas être si _junior_ que ça », Wade jure qu’il va faire fondre leurs lèvres ensemble et mordre ces douces fesses jusqu’à la fin du monde. 

Puis une autre pensée lui vient, redonnant vie aux doutes et aux craintes, et il attrape les mains de Peter, bredouillant, prononçant des mots hésitants, ayant peur d’embêter ou d’effrayer le jeune homme. 

« Peter…! Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce qu’on est? »

Peter hausse les sourcils, cligne des yeux et ne montre aucun signe de compréhension. Le premier réflexe de Wade est de plaisanter. 

« Je ne veux pas dire ’Sommes-nous humains ou danseurs’ comme The Killers, je sais que ça semble étrange, mais je suis humain et tu es humain aussi - la morsure ne compte pas, pas vrai? - et je peux danser convenablement - je secoue mes fesses comme personne! -, mais je ne me considère pas si bon danseur, alors… » Il prend une profonde inspiration, son corps encore faible se plaignant du manque d’air et des poumons épuisés. « Je… Je veux dire… _Nous_. Qu’est-ce qu’on est? »

Pendant tout son monologue, Peter l’a regardé avec tendresse et patience, n’essayant jamais de l’interrompre, et Wade se sent à nouveau poignardé d’amour dans le coeur, car d’habitude les gens le coupent et lui disent de se la fermer. Peter écoute jusqu’à la fin puis pose une main sur sa joue et chuchote: « Qu’est-ce que tu veux que l’on soit? »

« Des époux. »

Les sourcils de Peter sont si hauts qu’ils sont sur le point de tomber de son visage, sa bouche est grande ouverte, et Wade le regarde bêtement une seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci car il ne peut pas croire ses propres mots. 

_’Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Est-ce que j’ai dit ça à haute voix?’_

« J-Je veux dire…! » s’exclame-t-il, sa prise autour des mains du héros est forte et probablement un peu douloureuse. Il jette un regard vers le comptoir de la cuisine et l’idée de se couper la tête semble si attrayante sur le coup… 

Mais il ne veut pas mettre du sang partout dans la maison de Peter à nouveau, alors sauter de la fenêtre semble être une meilleure façon de mourir - même pour un court instant - et d'échapper à cette terrible gêne et au choc du pauvre Peter. 

_‘Je l’ai effrayé à vie. Il m’a dit qu’il m’aimait il y a seulement dix minutes et je lui ai déjà fait peur avec une putain de demande bizarre!’_

« J-Je suis désolé, je… » balbutie-t-il, les yeux se précipitant partout, se concentrant sur tout sauf Peter. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça! Pas que je n’aimerais pas être ton mari…! »

_’Mon dieu, FERME-LA!’_

Il frappe une main sur sa bouche, s’arrêtant avant que les choses n’empirent. Où sont les voix lorsque l’on a besoin d’elles?!

Peter le fixe et Wade lui rend son regard, attendant sa réaction mauvaise et embarrassée. Mais des rougeurs s’étendent sur les joues du héros et il rit, posant sa tête sur l’épaule du mercenaire. 

« …Est-ce que tu es paniqué? » est la question étouffée de Wade et Peter rit à nouveau, secoue la tête et répond: « Non, espèce d’idiot. »

Il s’éloigne légèrement pour le regarder et retire doucement la main de Wade de sa bouche, en la serrant.

« Peut-être que l’on devrait procéder étape par étape. » Il sourit encore et Wade est soulagé de voir qu’il n’a rien gâché, pour une fois. Peter embrasse ses lèvres et chuchote, avec la même expression enjouée, malicieuse et timide qu’il avait avant: « On pourrait commencer comme petits amis. T’en dis quoi? »

Petits amis. Peter Parker est son petit ami maintenant. 

Wade hoche la tête, un sourire idiot illuminant son visage comme un sapin de Noël, et rayonne sur Peter, qui rit à nouveau - Wade espère qu’il ne va jamais s’arrêter, car il adore son rire insouciant et joyeux - et l’emmène dans la cuisine.

« Mange pendant que je nettoie la salle de bain et que je prends une douche. » Pendant un instant, Peter semble à nouveau anxieux et demande avec incertitude: « Tu ne vas pas essayer de te faire du mal à nouveau, n’est-ce pas…? »

Le mercenaire secoue la tête, promet avec un baiser, et Peter va dans la salle de bain avec un soupir soulagé. Lorsque Wade remarque toute la nourriture sur le comptoir et les pancakes encore en train de cuire sur la cuisinière, son estomac gargouille, lui rappelant que son corps faible a besoin d’être nourri après le gros travail effectué par le facteur de guérison. 

Les flammes sous les pancakes ne sont pas trop fortes, ils ne sont donc pas encore brûlés - même si les derniers sont collés à la poêle. Il s’occupe d’eux en premier, préparant aussi une assiette pour Peter, qu’il peut entendre vider la baignoire et la frotter. 

Il est affamé, mais ils sont des petits amis maintenant, et les petits amis sont censés s’entraider, tout le monde le sait! Wade met les pancakes sur les assiettes, en met davantage dans celle de Peter, puis range le comptoir pour avoir plus d’espace pour manger ensemble, pour s’asseoir l’un à côté de l’autre (il rit à cette pensée), et entre dans la salle de bain. 

Peter lave l’intérieur de la baignoire avec le pommeau de douche et une autre serviette propre, agenouillé au sol; il n’entend pas Wade entrer et continue à verser de l’eau fraîche avec une expression détendue et un sourire. C’est la première fois que Wade le voit comme ça, en paix, et il ne peut s’empêcher de ressentir la même chose. 

_Des petits amis. Il est le petit ami de Peter Parker._

« Hey » appelle-t-il et Peter se retourne rapidement, son sourire s’élargissant. 

« Déjà mangé? » demande-t-il incrédule et Wade secoue la tête. 

« Les pancakes sont prêts, mais je voulais t’attendre. Tu as besoin d’aide, chéri? »

« Va manger! Ne pense pas à moi, j’aurais bientôt fini. »

Wade fait la moue et pleurniche, le contact de Peter lui manquant déjà. « Je veux manger avec toi! »

« Tu peux me garder compagnie plus tard. » répond le jeune homme et lorsque Wade pleurniche à nouveau, il tire la langue. « Allez! Et laisse-moi des céréales, s’il te plaît! »

Wade fait ce qu’on lui dit et fait beaucoup d’efforts pour manger de manière décente, sans renverser le lait, les céréales et le sirop qu’il a trouvé dans un coin du frigo. Il s’asseoit même au comptoir, sans se promener dans la maison pendant qu’il mange, et parle avec Peter, jusqu’à ce qu’il entre dans la douche et que le flot bruyant de l’eau interrompe leur conversation. 

Lorsqu’il a fini de manger, il met le plat et le bol dans l’évier et commence seulement maintenant à marcher dans la pièce pour l’observer. Il y a beaucoup de photos, surtout sur les murs et les étagères, ainsi que de nombreux livres, épais et grands, qu’il n’a jamais lu ou dont il n’a jamais entendu parler. Ils ressemblent à des volumes et des tomes scientifiques et plutôt difficiles; il y a aussi quelques livres d’horreur et de science-fiction et Wade sourit malicieusement, car il les connaît et il est heureux de voir que Peter les lit aussi. 

Les photos ne sont pas vraiment différentes les unes des autres; il y a toujours un couple âgé et un jeune Peter. Peter a mentionné sa tante ces derniers jours, donc Wade devine immédiatement qui est la vieille femme. L’homme à ses côtés doit être son mari, mais Peter n’a jamais parlé de lui. 

Voir Peter si petit et jeune attendrit Wade. Il était maigre, pas très grand, et ses yeux étaient encadrés par une paire d’énormes lunettes, trop sérieuses et laides pour un bel enfant comme lui. Dans une des photos, il est dans un parc, entouré de fleurs, avec des insectes dans ses mains, pendant que ses proches sont assis sur une serviette de pique-nique. Dans une autre, il est plus âgé et montre fièrement le premier prix qu’il a gagné dans un concours scientifique. 

« Oh mon dieu. » Wade rit. « C’est un adorable intello! »

Il regarde encore un peu autour de lui, étudiant d’un oeil critique l’appartement de Peter. Celui que Wade a actuellement n’est sans doute pas le meilleur au monde, mais il n’en avait besoin que pour quelques jours, pour compléter le travail, et n’y a pas donné beaucoup d’importance. Il est resté dans de meilleurs endroits cela dit, il a utilisé son argent pour louer un appartement cool et luxueux pour remplir au moins cette partie de son coeur corrompu qui désirait du confort et une meilleure vie, meilleure que cette enfance merdique. 

Mais l’appartement de Peter est une histoire complètement différente. C’est sa maison, l’endroit où il doit vivre, car il est clair qu’il n’est pas beaucoup payé et qu’il ne peut pas déménager. Sa vie doit être plutôt frugale et pauvre; lorsque Wade avait ouvert le frigo pour chercher le sirop, il l’a trouvé presque vide et la pièce où il se trouve maintenant ne contient que le mobilier nécessaire. Il y a des traces d’humidités sur les murs et le plafond, la télévision est un vieux modèle dont le coin a été réparé avec du scotch, les fenêtres tremblent chaque fois qu’un coup de vent passe. 

Wade marche vers l’une de ces fenêtres; le ciel devient rose, quelques oiseaux ont commencé à chanter quelque part et il y a déjà un bon nombre de voitures dans les rues en contrebas. Peter vit plutôt haut et Wade plisse les yeux pour reconnaître le quartier. Queens? 

« Punaise… » murmure-t-il, se sentant désolé pour Peter. Non seulement sa vie de super-héros est très dure et dangereuse, mais sa vie civile est aussi difficile. Comment il paye les factures? Est-ce qu’il doit aussi aider sa tante et son oncle? 

Il peut encore entendre l’eau venir de la salle de bain - _ne pense pas à Peter et à son corps nu, ne pense pas à Peter et à son corps nu_ \- et explore silencieusement le reste de l’appartement. Pas qu’il y ait grand-chose à explorer; seulement une petite pièce où sont rangés les balais et les détergents et la chambre… Qui est dans un état horrible. 

Wade est habitué au sang, bien sûr, et ça ne l’a pas dérangé lorsque sa propre chambre était dans cet état. Mais savoir qu’il a répandu du sang partout dans la chambre de Peter, souillé les draps au-delà du réparable, lui fait ressentir une putain de honte. Il regarde un sac en toile à côté du lit et jette un coup d’oeil à l’intérieur. 

« Eww. Je suppose qu’il a utilisé ça pour m'amener ici. »

Il regarde à nouveau le lit avec un visage triste. Peter l’a allongé ici et a pris soin de lui, quand son corps était encore dans un état horrible. Il se demande ce qu’il a fait exactement. Est-ce qu’il aidé le facteur de guérison d’une manière ou d’une autre? A-t-il remis ses membres en place? A-t-il tenu sa main? 

Tous les bons sentiments et l’amour qu’il ressent pour Peter vont le faire imploser. Il ne s’est jamais senti comme ça auparavant, tout est si puissant, magnifique, il se sent en paix, satisfait, et il se souvient pour la énième fois que, _oui_ , ils sont ensemble maintenant. En couple. Des petits amis. Des amoureux. 

Il rit à nouveau, savourant ce magnifique sentiment que personne ne peut lui voler; pas même les voix, qui semblent enfin avoir disparu, pas même les doutes et les craintes, que Peter repousse toujours avec son sourire et son contact, pas même le monde qui aime tant chier sur eux, car Wade se battra bec et ongles pour protéger Peter et cette chose chaleureuse entre eux. 

_’Je protégerais notre amour.’_ pense-t-il et si les voix étaient là, elles riraient probablement de sa niaiserie, mais elles ne sont pas là et Wade ne se soucie pas de leur jugement ou de celui des autres. Même s’il est un expert du meurtre, même s’il est un mercenaire qui tue des gens depuis des années, un homme dont le passé le hante et lui a fait faire de mauvaises choses, il a maintenant quelque chose à protéger et chérir, quelqu’un à rendre heureux. Et il va s’assurer de le faire de la meilleure façon possible. 

Il commence par nettoyer la chambre. C’est un acte idiot et simple, mai il sait que Peter est épuisé et ils vont devoir dormir quelque part. Il a causé ce bazar et veut remercier Peter pour ce qu’il a fait pour lui. 

Il prend une serpillère dans le petit placard du couloir, rempli un seau d’eau dans la cuisine et retourne dans la chambre pour frotter le sol. Heureusement, il n’y a pas de tâches de sang sur les murs comme dans son appartement et c’est relativement facile de nettoyer les traces de pas et les flaques coagulées tout autour. 

Lorsque le sol est propre et l’eau du seau rouge et dense, Wade pose tout dans un coin; il aimerait aller dans la salle de bain pour verser l’eau sale dans les toilettes, mais Peter est toujours en train de prendre une douche et il ne veut pas le faire sursauter ou l’embarrasser… Même s’ils étaient sur le point de faire l’amour il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il veut quand même faire les choses bien, alors il oublie le seau d’eau pendant un moment et se concentre sur les draps et les oreillers. 

Il les met dans le sac, le ferme et le met dans le coin avec la serpillère et le seau, se demandant où il peut le brûler. Car ça a absolument besoin d’être brûlé, ce n’est pas _hygiénique_ et il ne va pas laisser cette chose rester dans la maison de Peter plus longtemps! 

Il l’emmène dans le couloir, où se trouve la porte d’entrée, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse trouver un moyen de s’en débarrasser, puis retourne dans la chambre. 

A ce moment, il entend l’eau s’arrêter au loin et Peter ouvrir la porte coulissante de la cabine de douche; il attend patiemment avec un sourire éclatant et lorsque Peter le cherche dans la maison et entre enfin dans la chambre, son exclamation de surprise en vaut l'attente. 

« Ta-dah! »

Peter observe la pièce avec de grands yeux, puis ils se dirigent vers Wade et il sourit et soupire avec tendresse. 

« Tu n’aurais pas dû. »

« Bien sûr que j’aurais dû! » Le mercenaire s’approche de lui, mais ne le touche pas, car Peter a une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, comme lui, et il est presque nu et encore mouillé. « C’est… C’est ce que font les petits amis, pas vrai? Il s’entraident…? »

Sa voix est basse, son ton incertain, il a besoin d’être rassuré et d’entendre qu’ils sont vraiment ensemble; Peter le comprend et place un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gercées, répondant, son sourire ne faiblissant jamais: « Oui, Wade. C’est ce que font les petits amis. » Il lui caresse la joue, prenant soin de ne pas effleurer les cicatrices les plus enflées, et ajoute: « Merci. »

Wade remue et torture ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus les éloigner du jeune homme; il les place sur sa taille fine et se racle la gorge. 

« On devrait dormir un peu. _Tu_ devrais, tu dois aller travailler bientôt, pas vrai? »

« Je vais appeler pour dire que je suis malade. Je pense que mon cerveau va s’éteindre, comme si j’allais passer une journée entière au Daily Bugle! » répond Peter en riant, l’embrassant une nouvelle fois avant de conclure avec des yeux doux: « Je veux la passer avec toi. » Puis il recule doucement pour atteindre le placard. Il semble embarrassé et désolé lorsqu’il l’ouvre et examine les quelques vêtements simples qu’il possède. 

« Je n’ai pas de pyjama ou de t-shirt à ta taille. Peut-être que je pourrais tirer sur l’élastique de ce boxer…? » Il fronce les sourcils, plus il regarde dans sa garde-robe, plus il s’inquiète. « Je ne pense pas que que ça va aller… Peut-être ça…? Non… »

« Peter. » Wade rit, se tenant à côté de lui et l’arrêtant avant qu’il ne jette toute sa collection de vêtement hors du placard. « C’est bon. Je vais dormir avec la serviette. »

Le héros sourit malicieusement et cette simple vue est suffisante pour exciter légèrement Wade. 

Mais la réponse de Peter est ce qui lui cause presque une nouvelle érection. 

« Ce sera plus facile de _jouer_ une fois réveillés alors. »

Peter rit en voyant sa surprise et retire doucement sa serviette, la jetant par terre pour ramasser un boxer dans la pile du placard. Lorsqu’il se penche, Wade lèche ses lèvres et Peter ne regarde pas les vêtements, mais lui, directement dans les yeux, le sourire malicieux toujours sur son beau visage. 

« Tu le fais exprès, araignée perverse. » grogne Wade, la voix rauque et presque gutturale. Maintenant c’est Peter qui se lèche les lèvres. 

Il met le boxer - faisant pleurnicher Wade - et lorsqu’il passe à côté du mercenaire pour aller appeler le Daily Bugle, il chuchote dans son oreille: « Il y a des draps et des oreillers propres dans le tiroir du haut. » Son souffle chaud chatouille la peau abîmée de Wade et il souffle lorsque Peter ajoute: « Affale-toi sur le lit autant que tu le veux. »

Wade ne peut s’empêcher de taper les fesses de Peter lorsqu’il passe, le faisant crier et rire, puis commence à préparer le lit. Les draps et les oreillers sentent le propre, ils sont frais et doux, et le mercenaire s’allonge prudemment et se détend complètement une fois que sa peau accepte le nouvel endroit confortable. 

Ça brûle encore et ça démange, mais ça n’est rien comparé à ce qu’il a subi par le passé. Il peut se sentir un peu fiévreux, mais un bon repos s’en occupera. 

Puis il s’assurera que Peter se sente aussi super bien. 

Il l’entend parler d’une voix fausse et rauque dans le salon et rit lorsqu’il fait même semblant de tousser et de renifler. Puis l’appel se termine et Peter revient finalement avec les pancakes et un bol de céréales: il lui fait un clin d’oeil et s’asseoit sur le lit, mangeant rapidement et complimentant le goût des pancakes ronds et moelleux.

La poitrine de Wade se gonfle de fierté et il se réjouit de voir le héros finir de manger avec une série de petits gémissements et de sons qui montrent à quel point il apprécie. 

« Punaise, ils sont super bons! »

« Je t’apprendrais comment les faire plus tard, baby boy. »

Peter sourit, pose le plat vide et le bol sur la table de nuit, et le rejoint enfin dans le lit, tirant la couverture sur eux. 

Wade se tend un peu lorsqu’il presse son front contre son épaule, mais la main sur son torse - effleurant doucement les plaies - le calme. C’est différent de la façon dont ils ont dormi ensemble il y a quelques heures, avant l’explosion. C’est intime, détendu, il n’y a plus de peur et de gêne. Alors Wade rend son sourire à Peter, se tourne pour le câliner et le rapprocher, poussant son visage dans ses doux cheveux humides. La main de Peter reste sur son torse et ses longues jambes touchent les siennes, un pied jouant avec sa cheville. 

« Ça va? » demande Wade, soudain conscient - plus que d’habitude - de son corps. Le bout des doigts de Peter effleurent deux cicatrices profondes au-dessus de sa clavicule et il répond, doucement, presque dans un chuchotement: « Bien sûr que ça va. »

Wade presse alors davantage sa main sur son dos, contre sa peau douce et ferme les yeux, respirant le doux arôme du shampoing, le coeur battant un peu plus vite. Il _s’arrête_ presque de battre lorsque Peter murmure: « Je suis désolé, Wade. »

Pourquoi est-il désolé? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé durant les courtes minutes où ils étaient séparés? Est-ce qu’il a changé d’avis? Est-ce qu’il a réalisé qu’il ne l’aime pas vraiment? 

_’Ne panique pas. Ne panique pas. Pense positif.’_ Mais Wade n’a jamais été bon dans le style ’ne-panique-pas-ça-va-aller’. Il fait face au désespoir avec un sourire et une attitude décontractée, pendant qu’il meurt toujours à l’intérieur et c’est le cas ici aussi. 

« Pour quoi? » dit-il d’une voix rauque, maintenant plus sûr s’il est autorisé à toucher Peter comme ça et à être dans le lit avec lui. Mais lorsque Peter lève sa tête pour le regarder et caresse ses lèvres avec son pouce, il voit l’amour dans ses yeux et recommence peu à peu à respirer. 

« Je… Je ne t’ai pas toujours traité gentiment au cours des années. » explique le jeune homme et il y a de la _peur_ dans ses yeux, comme s’il avait peur du rejet et de la colère de Wade. « Au début, je ne voulais pas te connaître mieux, je… Je pensais que tu étais juste un tueur, et je ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec toi. Mais après on a parlé, on a fait équipe et j’ai commencé à réaliser que tu souffrais - et je ne parle pas du cancer, pas seulement ça! - et puis… » Peter reprend son souffle, fixe les yeux de Wade et conclut, la voix tremblante: « Et puis j’ai commencé à mieux te connaître et tout a changé. Je… J’ai _compris_ et je suis désolé de ne pas l’avoir fait avant, Wade. »

Wade rit et le son semble surprendre Peter. Il effleure ses cheveux et lui pince les joues, pensant à l’ironie de la situation. Il est celui qui devrait s’excuser de causer autant de problèmes, de l’avoir ennuyé par le passé, de tout compliquer. Il le dit à Peter et le héros pâlit, secoue la tête et s’exclame: « Non, non! Ne dis pas ça! Je suis désolé, j’aurais dû te donner une chance il y a si longtemps et… »

Wade pense qu’avant, il aurait plaisanté, taquiné Peter; mais maintenant, après ce qu’il s’est passé entre eux, il se sent différent, alors il bouge simplement sa main vers le visage de son _petit ami_ et rit: « Stupide araignée. »

Peter cache son visage dans son cou, y embrassant les douces étendues de peau, et chuchote: « Je suis content que nous ayons appris à nous connaître. »

Le mercenaire acquiesce en fredonnant, souriant encore, et ferme les yeux, le visage abîmé une fois de plus dans les boucles marrons. 

Avant de s’endormir, il entend distinctement Peter dire « Je t’aime » et son sourire s’agrandit.

  


_ _ _ 

  


Il est midi passé lorsque Peter se réveille et se blottit davantage contre Wade, à moitié endormi. Ils n’ont pas bougé pendant leur sommeil, ils sont toujours en train de s’enlacer, mais le visage abîmé de l’homme est maintenant pressé contre le sien, pas dans ses cheveux. Peter l’observe et les lignes, les plaies et les bosses dessus; elles semblent moins enflées et moins douloureuses, alors c’est avec tranquillité qu’il les embrasse jusqu’à ce que Wade ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Il n’a plus l’air fiévreux et Peter s’en assure en pressant sa bouche sur son front. C’est chaud, plus que ça ne devrait l’être, mais il suppose que c’est normal dans le cas de Wade. Il a toujours été très chaud, probablement dû au facteur de guérison et au cancer qui se battent en lui sans cesse. 

« Tu vas bien? » demande-t-il et Wade murmure joyeusement: « Oui. Et toi? »

« Mieux que jamais. »

Il sent Wade fondre sous son contact et sourit, insérant un genou entre ses jambes, qui ne sont maintenant plus couvertes par la serviette, qui est tombée quelque part pendant leur sommeil. 

Le mercenaire pousse un soupir d’exclamation et Peter, maintenant que l’épuisement est parti de son corps, ne ressent que de l’excitation et un grand désir de jouer, de rire ensemble, de _rester_ ensemble et de se découvrir l’un l’autre. C’est donc avec un grand sourire malicieux qu’il enlève son boxer et le jette de l’autre côté de la pièce, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Wade. 

L’autre homme grogne et met immédiatement ses mains sur ses fesses nues, les serrant et les pinçant; Peter rit et fait vagabonder ses doigts sur la poitrine rugueuse, puis plus bas, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne la zone où devrait se trouver la ligne de poils de Wade.

« C’était bizarre de se réveiller nu à côté de toi et réaliser qu’on ne l’avait pas encore fait. » marmonne le mercenaire entre deux baisers sur la peau douce du cou de Peter; le jeune homme rit et répond, son autre main massant l’épaule de Wade: « On va bientôt arranger ça. »

Wade le pousse sur le dos avec un autre grognement et l’embrasse passionnément, comme s’il aspirait sa vie, suçant ses lèvres et sa langue, gémissant dans sa bouche sans jamais cesser de caresser chaque partie de son corps; Peter mord doucement les lèvres gercées et écarte ses jambes pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Ils deviennent durs et excités et ils vont bientôt avoir besoin de lubrifiant, mais pour le moment, ils s’embrassent simplement et apprennent les tics et les préférences de l'autre. 

Peter sait déjà comment est la peau de Wade, il l’a beaucoup touché dans la baignoire, mais maintenant qu’il n’est plus mouillé et guéri, il remarque à quel point elle est sèche, presque comme du papier. Les endroits les plus rouges sont évidemment plus délicats et sensibles et Peter décide de les toucher, non pas avec ses mains, mais avec ses lèvres, effleurant les cicatrices les plus douloureuses et ouvrant la bouche pour sucer tendrement la peau rugueuse. 

Wade gémit et halète dans son cou, s’accrochant à lui, et Peter gémit lorsque leurs érections se touchent. Les mains du mercenaire sont toujours sur ses hanches et sa taille, mais elles descendent maintenant doucement pour finalement attraper sa virilité. Lorsqu’elles le font, Peter pousse une exclamation de surprise et retourne Wade avec un son enjoué. 

« Salut. » sourit-il et Wade, aussi rouge et en sueur que lui, rit à gorge déployée. 

« Salut. » et sa voix est plus rauque, grondant à travers sa poitrine et sa gorge, et Peter se mord la lèvre lorsque son excitation grandit et envoie des frissons dans tout son corps. 

Il se penche pour déposer de nombreux baisers partout sur le ventre de Wade tandis qu’il joue avec ses cheveux, puis il arrive finalement à destination. 

C’est balafré, comme il l’avait imaginé, et gros, épais. C’est définitivement _plus gros_ que le sien et Peter déglutit nerveusement, se demandant si ça va faire mal lorsqu’il ça va entrer en lui, s’il va être capable de faire en sorte que Wade se sente bien ou s’il va tout gâcher à la place. 

Wade prend son inquiétude pour du dégoût et dit honteusement: « Petey, reviens là. Tu n’as pas à- » 

« Chut, imbécile. » Peter sourit malicieusement et lui montre combien il le veut avec sa langue. Wade halète et laisse échapper un grand gémissement tandis qu’il s’asseoit pour le regarder lui, la façon dont sa bouche et sa langue bougent autour de son érection, pour mieux entendre ses gémissements. 

Peter ferme les yeux pour un moment, se concentrant sur le goût fort et inhabituel. Ce n’est pas déplaisant, juste différent, un peu amer avec une légère douceur en arrière-goût et la texture irrégulière l’excite encore plus. C'est bon, il aime ça, et il pousse sa tête de haut en bas plus vite, suçant le bout, espérant ne rien faire de mal dû à son inexpérience. Mais à en juger par les sons que fait Wade et la façon dont il gémit son nom, il peut dire qu’il fait du bon travail. 

« Peter…! Peter…! »

Wade fait les mêmes sons qu’il a fait lorsqu’il l’avait vu se masturber dans la salle de bain, mais il y a un sous-entendu différent dans sa voix maintenant. Il semble _extatique_ , pas désespéré et seul, et Peter rouvre les yeux et le regarde, espérant exprimer sa joie à travers eux. Wade comprend car il lui sourit, coiffe ses cheveux en sueur et gémit: « Arrête, Petey, ou je vais jouir maintenant…! »

Peter s’éloigne avec un ‘pop’ bruyant et se lèche les lèvres, souriant malicieusement à nouveau tandis que Wade halète et l’attrape. Ils retombent sur le lit ensemble et leurs baisers sont plus bâclés, plus pressés qu’avant et ils se parlent, se disent des mots affectueux et d’amour, se rassurent et disent même des blagues stupides. Lorsque Wade lui demande s’il peut lancer des toiles depuis son pénis, Peter explose de rire et le mercenaire le rejoint, le son chaleureux résonnant et emplissant son coeur de paix. 

« Le lubrifiant est sous le matelas. » Il halète tandis que la paume de Wade frotte le bout de son érection; le mercenaire se baisse, fouille un peu et lui montre la bouteille récupérée, qu’il décapsule d’un mouvement rapide du pouce. 

« Sur ton dos, Petey. » et Peter obéit, se sentant à nouveau nerveux. Il écarte les jambes pour la seconde fois et regarde Wade avec impatience, commençant à bredouiller: « Est-ce que… Est-ce que je dois faire quelque chose en particulier? Retenir mon souffle? Ne pas bouger? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux me tenir à toi? Dis-moi si je fais quelque chose de mal, j-je… »

« Peter, calme-toi. » Wade rit, se penchant pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Tu dois juste te détendre. » Il fronce les sourcils et boude presque. « …Bien sûr que tu peux te tenir à moi, stupide araignée. »

Peter rit, hoche la tête, respire profondément et sourit pour le laisser savoir qu’il peut continuer. Rassuré, Wade finit de couvrir ses doigts de lubrifiant, s’allonge sur lui et caresse sa joue avec sa main propre. 

« Prêt? » murmure-t-il et Peter le regarde avec amour, car Wade est plutôt nerveux aussi et il ne le cache pas bien, mais hoche à nouveau la tête et ne dévie jamais son regard du sien. 

Lorsque le premier doigt se glisse en lui, il grimace et fait de son mieux pour ne pas se tendre. Wade étudie son visage, s’arrêtant pendant un instant lorsque la gêne devient plus évidente, puis reprend le mouvement lorsque le jeune homme lui dit qu’il va bien.

Ce n’est pas douloureux, ça brûle juste un peu et la sensation est nouvelle et étrange pour Peter, mais il avait raison. Wade est _doux_ , attentionné, et il ne se presse pas, lui laissant le temps de s’adapter. 

Ils se remettent à parler; ce n’est pas juste du sexe, c’est leur _union_ et ils le font ensemble, à travers les rires et les halètements. Puis un autre doigt est inséré et Peter se cambre, gémissant lorsque le doigt abimé et rugueux effleure un endroit délicat, envoyant des étincelles de plaisir dans tout son corps et son cerveau. 

« Trouvé! » chantonne Wade et Peter lui tapote le dos, lui mord le lobe de l’oreille et dit: « Tu serais un incroyable chasseur de trésor. »

« Je sais, n’est-ce pas? »

Wade continue de pousser les deux doigts jusqu’à ce que Peter ne puisse plus que gémir, mais cela empire lorsque le mercenaire les enlève. 

« Oh mon dieu…! » Le jeune homme fixe l’érection balafrée que Wade est en train de lubrifier et s’asseoit soudainement, attrapant son poignet. « Attends, laisse… Laisse-moi le faire. »

Il recouvre doucement la virilité avec plus de lubrifiant, conscient de l’intensité du regard de Wade; lorsqu’il lève les yeux, souriant, le mercenaire est encore en train de le fixer intensément. 

« Ça va? »

Wade sourit malicieusement et tapote son nez. « Bien sûr que ça va, l’araignée. Tes mains sont _magiques_. C’est comme si mon pénis était en feu, mais dans le bon sens! »

Peter rougit et serre un peu plus fort, le faisant s’exclamer de surprise et de plaisir. 

« Oh, je vois! »

L’homme plus âgé le repousse sur le lit et se repositionne entre ses jambes à nouveau, mais cette fois leur corps sont alignés et Peter pousse une exclamation de surprise; la pression contre son entrée est plus grosse et plus forte que celle que lui avait procuré les doigts de Wade, qui étaient tout de même plutôt gros. 

L’anxiété apparaît sur le visage balafré pour la seconde fois et Wade déglutit; « Dis-moi si tu veux arrêter. Si ça fait mal, si tu changes d’avis, si… Si j’ai l’air bizarre et que je t’effraie et que tu veux aller vomir dans les toilettes… »

« Wade. »

Peter pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse avec son pouce, en disant doucement: « Ne t’inquiètes pas. » Il sourit et tire son épaule pour le rapprocher et effleure ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je t’aime. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. » chuchote Wade en retour, puis se glisse en lui avec un mouvement déterminé et rapide. Peter pousse une exclamation de surprise - c’est vraiment _gros!_ \- et essaye de se concentrer sur toutes les sensations qui le traversent. La texture supplémentaire ajoutée par les cicatrices le rend déjà fou de plaisir et Wade est si doux, même à l’intérieur de lui. Au début, le rythme est lent, paresseux, et ils s’embrassent sans hâte, profitant de chaque moment et chaque sensation. 

Puis Peter le supplie d’aller plus vite et Wade est heureux de le faire; il n’arrête pas de parler et Peter en est reconnaissant, car il aime sa voix, il aime la façon dont il veut le rassurer et le calmer, il aime l’amour que contient chaque mot. Il essaye de faire pareil, malgré le plaisir le submergeant et bouillonnant dans son aine, embrumant son esprit. 

Wade le remplit complètement, ses mains sont partout; Peter a assez de force pour saisir sa main et entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, le fixant, la bouche ouverte, les yeux à moitié fermés, le visage entier brillant de sueur. 

« Tu es si bruyant. » Wade rit. Il le regarde aussi et il y a de l’admiration et de l’amour dans ses yeux, si clairs et vifs que Peter a envie de pleurer, pas par culpabilité comme c’est arrivé le jour précédent, mais parce qu’il ressent de l’amour aussi, de l’amour et du bonheur. 

« Idiot. » Il rit à travers ses halètements et il est sur le point d’en dire plus lorsqu’un coup plus profond frappe sa prostate et le fait crier. 

« _Wade!_ »

L’homme balafré gémit aussi, presque plus fort que lui, et cache son son visage dans son cou; il grogne à chaque coup, dit que c’est beau, que c’est magnifique, que _Peter_ est magnifique et Peter lui dit, le tenant près de lui, si près qu’il pense qu’ils ne sont déjà qu’une seule entité: « _Tu_ es magnifique. »

Puis Wade sanglote et pleure, mais Peter sait qu’il n’est pas triste, seulement heureux comme il l’est lui, alors il enroule ses bras autour de lui et prend chaque coup, se serre aussi autour de sa virilité et lui donne un plaisir démesuré. 

Sa propre érection est incroyablement piégée entre leurs corps, la friction ici et à l’intérieur de lui le pousse au bout et lorsque Wade bouge sa tête pour enfin l’embrasser, Peter crie son nom et jouit, répandant du sperme chaud partout sur son ventre. 

« C-Continue! » gémit-il et Wade ne le laisse pas répéter deux fois; il est au bord de l’orgasme, grognant et haletant, ses bruits gutturaux si sexy que Peter se sent presque à nouveau excité.

« Peter…! »

« Je te tiens, Wade. » Il reste accroché à lui et embrasse sa joue. « Je suis là. »

« _Peter!_ » Wade sanglote et jouit finalement en lui avec un cri silencieux. Il ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, puis réalise que le jeune homme peut se sentir mal à l’aise et se retire, juste avant que ses bras ne menacent d’abandonner. Il se laisse tomber à côté de Peter et le jeune homme se blottit rapidement contre lui, les bras déjà enroulés autour de lui car son contact lui manque déjà. 

« Comment… Comment tu te sens? » halète l’homme balafré et la réponse de Peter est un long baiser passionné. Il essuie d’une main les larmes s’attardant encore au coin des yeux de Wade et sourit. 

« Je vais bien. Et toi? »

Et Wade rit, presse leur front l’un contre l’autre et dit:

« Mieux que jamais. »

Il semble presque plein d’espoir et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais il change d’avis et continue honteusement de fixer Peter. Le jeune homme comprend et le tient plus près de lui, ne se souciant pas de leurs corps collants. Son sourire grandit lorsqu’il dit: « Je t’aime. »

Wade est immédiatement soulagé, rougit sous les cicatrices - malgré ses rougeurs déjà présentes - et l’embrasse doucement. 

« Moi aussi je t’aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de la traductrice:** Je m’excuse pour la sortie tardive de ce chapitre! Mais le voici enfin o/   
> Et en plus, c’est un chapitre qui finit parfaitement bien :3 ils sont adorables, je les aime tellement ~  
> Le prochain chapitre sortira dans dix jours maximum! D’ici là, portez-vous bien :D


End file.
